Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru
by Mugi Jackson
Summary: Dan akhirnya, semua pun berakhir ketika matahari terbenam. T for moderate violance and cursing. Fanfic ini diikut-sertakan dalam Fanfiction Contest. COMPLETE!
1. Pilot Trailer

_Do you want to go that way, or..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: The Daily Life<strong>** Years Dox**

**Chapter 1: Pilot Trailer**

**Persona Series/Megami Tensei © ATLUS**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

Yasogami telah diperbaiki setelah kerusakan parah akibat 'Siege of Yasogami' dan 'Clock Tower Battle'. Souji masih koma, beberapa murid yang kita kenal sudah menjadi kelas dua SMU. Masih ada semingggu lagi sebelum sekolah dibuka.

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4 The Daily Life Trailer<strong>

**When the power never exist…**

"I hope Souji will recover quickly…" said Yosuke sadly.

"He will! He must…".

**After Adachi's triumph…**

"Adachi is dead…" said Ichigo, with somber tone.

"This is just the beginning, Yasogami…" a man with glasses smiled bitterly.

**However,**

"We are from Karukozaka High, and we're gonna destroy your school!" said the gang leader.

""None of you are entering this place!" the front guardian shouted back.

**Peace once again threatened…**

"If Souji is here…" Daisuke got out from the rubble, half of his face was covered in blood.

**Our student must face a new enemies…**

"To hell with that!" Kanji swung his desk furiously

"Someone is dead!" Renji yelled.

"NO!"

**With**** new friends,**

"This, is, gonna, be, FUN! Yeah!" shout Eikichi.

"We gonna help you all…" Tatsuya appear from the door.

**The school's future…**

"I will tellall of you, the history of Yasogami," Granny Kuroda said.

"You will?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

**Are on their shoulders****…**

Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Kou, and Daisuke stood on the edge of the mountain.

**Only in Fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, ini sekuel dari Yasogami: The Daily Life Years Uno. Bagi siapa yang belum membaca-nya, sangat disarankan untuk melihatnya (dan kalau bisa me-reviewnya). Baiklah please review?**

**Dan terima kasih masukannya dari Kyara! Saya usahakan akan mengubahnya!**

**Klik tombol dibawah ini!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. The Membrane of Ourself Now Was so Thin

_The beauty of friendship so deep and nurturing, with infinite laughter is that it comes with no price and shall always be carried in your heart.__ – Jenny Asacio_

* * *

><p><strong>Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm: Dining Area, Early Morning.<strong>

Di hari yang damai di Dorm. "Ampun! Bau apa ini!" kata Yosuke turun dari lantai dua. "Eh, si Yosuke udah bangun toh…" kata Chie sambil mengorek bawang busuk yang menyangkut di dinding. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yosuke menutup hidungnnya saking busuknya makan yang para cewek-cewek teruk itu buat.

"Kami sedang membuat roti isi" kata Chie. "Kalian sedang membuat roti isi dengan minyak goreng!" Yosuke sudah tobat-tobat dengan kelakuan kuliner para cewek-cewek teruk ini. "Iya, tuh senpai. Udah ada yang gagal di meja…" kata Rise menunjuk sebuah..err, roti isi tak berbentuk?

"Astaga bau apa ini? Uwearrgghhh!" kata seseorang dengan rambut jabrik datang. "Baiklah, Yukiko! Berikan pasta gigi!" perintah Chie. "Ini…". "Baiklah, kita tidak perlu lagi gosok gigi…" Chie menumpahkan semua isi pasta gigi itu ke penggorengan.

Sementara itu Rise yang sedang asyik mengorek bawang busuk di dinding tidak sengaja melempar bawang busuk yang dia korek ke wajah Yosuke, ouch. **"PERIH!" **teriak Yosuke heboh. "Mataku! Mataku!" Yosuke mencoba melempar bawang yang menyasar di matanya itu.

Sementara itu, Kanji yang baru bangun datang, "Hey, guys. Eh ada roti isi…" kata Kanji yang matanya masih buram karena mengantuk. Dia lalu mengambil roti isi yang ditaruh di meja dan mau memakannya.

"Tidak! Kanji! Jangan makan itu!" teriak Kou lebe. Tapi Kanji terlanjur memakannya.

"…"

"Perih!" kata Yosuke.

"…."

"….".

"**BLOEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARGHHH!" **Well, kelihatannya Dorm tidak sedamai yang kita kira, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy: School Field, Morning.<strong>

"Baiklah, harus kuakui. Itu pagi yang buruk" kata Daisuke. "Sangat buruk…" koreksi Yosuke, yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di lapangan itu. "Masih ada 15 menit sebelum jam pelajaran kedua, ayo kita coba penalti!" kata Daisuke. "Baiklah, ayo coba!" kata Kou yang jadi kiper.

_Duagh! PRANGGG! Bola yang ditendang Daisuke melayang ke jendela rumah seseorang._

"Siapapun itu dia harus membayar semua ini!" kata suara _familiar_ dari dalam jendela. "Shit! Itu rumah King Moron!" Kou terkejut. "Cabut!" ketiga orang itu langsung kabur dari lapangan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy: Cooking Club, Morning.<strong>

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saya akan mengajari kalian soal kuliner. Apa ada yang punya pertanyaan?" tanya guru eksentrik kepada murid-murid. "Apa pasta gigi termasuk resep?" tanya Chie mengangkat tangannya. "Bukan, Satonaka. Pasta gigi bukan resep…" kata guru eksentrik itu sweatdrop. "Apa apel termasuk gorengan?" tanya Rise. "Bukan, Kujikawa. Apel bukan gorengan…" kata guru eksentrik itu double sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy: Corridor, Noon.<strong>

"Hey, s-s-s-senpai!" kata salah seorang junior ke Yosuke, panik. "Whoa, whoa, tenang ada apa?" kata Yosuke. "A-a-ada beberapa gerombolan di gerbang luar, mereka dari Karukozaka!" kata junior itu. "Mau apa mereka kesini?" Yosuke lalu berjalan keluar.

"Hey, kau…" Russ dan Fuzz datang, "Woy! Gue Ichigo dan Renji!". "Ada beberapa gerombolan Karukozaka diluar sana, mungkin mereka mau berkelamin— maksudku, berkelahi!" kata Russ. "Aku tahu, ayo kta keluar!" kata Yosuke. "Dia tahu? Tahu itu kan makanan…" kata Fuzz, blo'on.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy<strong>**: Front Gate, a brawl of fates will start.**

"Hey, kalian mau apa!" kata Yosuke. "Kami dari Karukozaka High School, dan kami akan menghancurkan sekolah kalian!" kata pemimpin gang itu, seperti di trailer. "Oh tidak bissa~!" kata Russ, eh Ichigo. "Langkahi dulu mayat kami!" kata Fuzz, maksudku Renji. Beberapa murid Yasogami berkerumun, tampaknya semua takut melawan murid Karukozaka.

"Serbu guys!" ke-sepuluh orang itu menyerbu Yosuke, Renji, Russ, eh Ichigo. **The brawl begins! **Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya kesalah seorang murid tapi dia menahannya dan mendorn Ichigo. Renji di kepung dua murid sekaligus, dia mencoba mengamuk tapi tidak bisa. Sementara itu, Yosuke melwan empat orang sekaligus, dan dia hanya berhasil melayangkan tinjunya ke beberapa murid saja.

"Yosuke-senpai! Tangkap!" salah seorang junior melempar sapu ke Yosuke, dengan sigap Yosuke menangkapnya dan membelahnya menjad dua. Yosuke lalu memukul dan mengayun-ayunkan sapu yang dia pegang ke beberapa murid Karukozaka sampai-sampa salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Pemimpin mereka menyerbu ke Yosuke dan memukulnya membuat Yosuke terkalahkan.

Ichigo menendang tulang kering musuhnya sampai dia terjatuh, Ichigo lalu memukul pudah musuhnya dengan keras sampai dia tidak berdaya. Sementara Renji yang berhasi lepas dari cengkrama musuh-musuhnya menerjang dan menendang semua murid yang dia lihat. Ichigo lalu mengambil sapu yang tadi dijatuhkan Yosuke dan memukul pemimpin mereka yang masih asyik memukul Yosuke dengan sapu ditangannya.

"Argghhh!" pemimpin mereka mengerang terjatuh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ysogami Academy: Cooking Club.<strong>

"Ampun! Amagi! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mencampur terlalu banyak cabai! Apa kau tak punya rasa densensi!" kata guru eksentrik itu, stres menghadapi muridnya. "Ma-maaf…" kata Yukiko cengeng. "Hey, kau! Jangan mementak Yukiko! Kau mau kena tendangan militer ya!" kata Chie melindungi 'Prince Yukiko'-nya. "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu ke gurumu! Sudah masakanmu tidak ada rasanya! Kau akan kuberi detensi selama seminggu!" kata guru eksentrik itu.

"Hey, kalian semua! Lihat!" kata Rise menunjuk keluar jendela. "Ada apa?" mereka semua melirik jendela. Yosuke, Russ, dan Fuzz sedang melawan para murid-murid berandal dari Karukozaka. "Oh may God!" Rise menutup mulutnya. "Kita harus memanggil para guru!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy: Front Gate, Afternoon.<strong>

Yosuke lalu bangun dan menendang pemimpin itu tapi dia lalu diserang dua orang murid lagi. Ichigo dan Renji mengangkat pemimpin mereka yang bonyok dan secara bersamaan mereka berdua memukul wajah pemimpin itu bersamaan. **"Cukup! Aku akan membunuh kalian! Hahahaha!" **Kenpachi-sensei, sang guru olahraga maniak bertarung datang dan mengejar para murid Karukozaka yang berlari ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" kata Yukiko menghampiri mereka. "Aku rasa tulang tangan kiriku patah~" kata Yosuke lebay. "Ayo bawa mereka ke UKS!" ujar salah seorang murid.

Sementara itu, di sebuah pohon, seseorang mengintai, "Ini baru awalnya, Yasogami…" kata orang misterius dengan kacamata itu, tersenyum sinis.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hah, capek aku ngetiknya, bagi siapa yang belum memahaminya ini adalah sekuel dari seri sebelumnya, jika ada yang mau lihat silahkan ke profilku, please review atas kerja keras ku ini…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. DorMstroM 2

_He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare, And he __who has one enemy will meet him everywhere. – Ali._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami Academy: Medical Center, Afterschool.<strong>

"Aduh, sakit!" kata Yosuke lebay-nya bukan main bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada anak TK. "Udah deh, Yos. Jangan cengeng gitu…" kata Chie sweatdrop melihat Yosuke. "Kau tak tahu gimana rasa sakit dari penderitaan tiada henti ini!" kata Yosuke. "Eh, masih sakit ya? Ini, aku kasih obat gue yang ajip!" kata Mr. Edogawa. "T-tidak, nggak usah pak. Saya sudah sembuh!" kata Yosuke tiba-tiba berhenti overacting.

"Ternyata kau hanya pura-pura! Rasakan ini!" Chie pun melakukan tendangan terkenalnya yang membuat semua lelaki didunia kesakitan. _"Argghhh! Critical hit to the nads!" _erang Yosuke, kesakitan bukan main. Edogawa yang melihatnya geleng-geleng, "Remaja hari ini…".

* * *

><p><strong>Road to Dorm.<strong>

"Well, tadi itu seru, kau lihat bagaimana saya mengahajar mereka?" kata Yosuke heboh sendiri. "Ya…" jawab Kanji, Chie, dan Yukiko, lemes. "Kau lihat saat aku menendang wajah pemimpinnya keren bukan!" kata Yosuke melebih-lebihkan. "Lihat, yang aku lihat hanya kau dihajar pemimpin mereka jika saja kedua orang itu tidak membantumu, jadi berhentilah berbicara! Daritadi kau hanya membicarakan: aku hebat, aku homo, aku mlea mlea mlea!" kata Chie sudah sebal dengan Yosuke.

"Heh, dasar cewek barbar! Bisanya Cuma ngomong saja…" kata Yosuke memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau bilang! Grrr!". "Sudahlah Chie!" Yukiko menahan Chie untuk tidak memakai Galactic Punt-nya ke Yosuke. "Hey, kalian berdua! Ada-ada saja, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kalian!" kata seseorang dengan gaya yang sangat _cool. _"S-siapa kau! Kau jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" kata Chie, geram.

"Aku adalah…**Tatsuya Suou**!" kata pemuda itu. "….." suasana mendadak sepi. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Yukiko. "Aku hanya mau memperingatkan kalian, bahwa Karukozaka akan mencoba menghancurkan sekolah kalian! Kalian ingat serangan mereka di siang hari tadi? Mereka sedang mengukur kekuatan kalian!" kata Tatsuya. "Tak mungkin!" kata Yosuke, dramatis.

"Kalian harus menghentikan perang ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat…" Tatsuya lalu menaiki motor gede-nya dan pergi dengan kecepatan Dewa. "Kurasa dia serius!" kata Kanji. "Ayo, kita cepat kembali ke Dorm!" ujar Yosuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm: Lounge.<strong>

"_Ehi, ragazzi e ragazze__!" _sapa Kou, asyik-asyikan nonton TV. "Hello…" sapa Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, dan Yukiko melempar tas mereka di sofa. "Kenapa kalian terlihat loyo?" tanya Daisuke, yang nonton disebelah Kou. "Jika kita tidak segera menghentikan Karukozaka, maka Secret Wars akan terjadi!" kata Yosuke, hampir berteriak. "Aku tidak mengerti satupun kata-katamu…" kata Kou, sweatdrop.

"Kou! Ambilkan laptop TeddiePad-ku!" perintah Yosuke, serius. "Emang gue babu—". "Bawa'in, SEKARANG!" geram Chie. "I-iya!" Kou langsung ngacir ke lantai dua dan turun tak lama kemudian. Yosuke lalu mencari info soal Karukozaka, dan hasilnya nihil! Semuanya dilindungi dengan password! "Shit! Mereka tidak membiarkan kita melihat mereka!" kata Yosuke. Tiba-tiba ada _invitation _untuk video chatting dari 'RonanLuvWoman'.

"Ini kan akunnya Ronan!" Yosuke lalu menerimanya, dan terlihat Ronan dari layar, kelihatan panik. "Ronan, ada apa!" tanya Yosuke. "Hanamura! Semua website kita, di-hack!" kata Ronan, semua yang ada di Dorm ber-ekspresi panik. "Bagaimana bisa!" tanya Yosuke. "Entahlah! Kau harus menyelidiki ini!" kata Ronan. _"Fucking Dammit!" _geram Kanji. _PRANG! _Tiba-tiba ada orang yang melempar sesuatu dari luar jendela. "Benda apa itu!" tanya Chie, berjalan mundur. "Itu kan…petasan!" teriak Kanji. "Damn!" Kou mencoba mengambil petasan itu, tapi petasan itu meledak lebih cepat sehingga Kou terlempar dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "KOU!" teriak Daisuke, melihat sahabat karibnya terluka. "Wahay kalian Yasogami-scum! Kami akan mengancurkan kalian!" kata seseorang dari luar menggunakan TOA. "Itu orang-orang dari Karukozaka! Cepat tutup pintu dan jendela, dan ambil senjata!" kata Naoto, yang baru turun dari atas, "Sejak kapan kau disini!" tanya Yosuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm: Lounge, dread slowly coming by the hands of darkness!<strong>

Semua orang (kecuali Kou yang masih terluka) berkumpul di aula dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. _BRAK! DUAK! BRAK! Para Karukozaka mencoba menghancurkan pintu depan Dorm. _"Eaaaaaaaa!" sekitar duapuluh murid Karukozaka menyerbu masuk ke dalam! Yosuke menendang salah seorang murid dan menebas murid yang lain dengan kunai-nya tapi meleset dan dia dikepung. Kanji mengayun-ayunkan meja yang dia pegang ke beberapa murid. Chie menendang beberapa murid yang lain dengan kung-fu nya.

Kou memukul beberapa orang dengan sapu yang dia ambil dari lemari. Yosuke ditahan oleh dua orang dan salah satunya memukul Yosuke beberapa kali, Yosuke lalu menendang kaki orang yang menahannya dan menebasnya dengan kunainya. Tapi mereka masih bisa bangkit dan memukul Yosuke sampai dia membentur meja, salah seorang dari mereka mencoba meloncati Yosuke, tapi dengan sigap Yosuke menggelinding dari meja itu, membat orang yang mau menyerangnya tadi terluka parah.

Chie lalu dihajar seorang cewek yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah **Yumi**. "Yukiko! Kau cepat pergi dan panggil bantuan!" kata Chie ke Yukiko yang membatu di belakangnya. "T-tapi…". "Kau tak usah khwatir! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Chie lalu melempar sebuah vas bunga ke Yumi tapi dengan sigap Yumi menghindar. "Baiklah!" Yukiko lalu berlari keluar dari Dorm. "Tak akan kubiarkan semudah itu!" Yumi mencoba mengejar Yukiko, tapi Chie lalu dengan sigap menendang bahu Yumi sampai dia jatuh terpelanting ke lantai. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Yukiko!".

Sementara itu, Kanji mengayun-ayunkan meja-nya kesegala arah secara membabi-buta, bahkan ada salah satu murid yang kepalanya berdarah karena dilempari meja Kanji, Kanji lalu memukul salah satu murid, lalu memberi hadiah_ headbutt _ke murid yang lain, dan terakhir mengangkat kerah baju salah seorang murid dan membantingnya ke lantai, _"Never mess with Kanji Tatsumi, dammit!" _**Kanji's Combo.**

"Woy! Kalian!" Fuzz dan Russ, eh. Maksudnya Ichigo dan Renji datang setelah menerima panggilan SOS. "Shit, lagi-lagi…MUNDUR!" teriak salah satu murid, semua murid itu lalu ngacir dari Dorm ketika Yosuke mengeluarkan sebuah parang berkarat (bagi siapa yang sudah melihat seri sebelumnya, pasti tahu parang ini). "Kami mendengar kalian diserang, jadi kami segera kesini…" kata Russ, maksudnya Ichigo. "Tenang, semuanya teratasi!" kata Yosuke, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan. "Sekarang kelihatannya tidak teratasi…".

"Kita tak boleh disini lagi, tempat ini tidak aman…" kata Naoto setelah semuanya dibereskan. "Aku setuju dengan _chick _itu! Kita harus kembali ke sekolah, itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman!" kata Fuzz, alias Renji. "No chizz…" ujar Chie, sambil mengambil semua makanan di kulkas. "Baiklah, aku memarkir mobilku diluar, ayo kita cepat kesana!" kata Russ, maksudku Ichigo. "Baiklah, ayo!" Daisuke lalu membantu Kou berdiri dan mereka pun keluar dari Dorm.

"Ini semakin memburuk..."

_The spiral of terror spin around them!_

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ingat, Karukozaka bukan buatan saya! Itu sepenuhnya buatan Atlus, dari game SMT: If… saya hanya meminjamnya! Dan Yumi itu bukan Yumi Ozawa, tapi Yumi dari game yang saya sebut tadi! Dan please review!

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. The Encounters and Desperation of Yaso

_Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years.__ – Richard Bach_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Front Gate, Evening.<strong>

"Steak, cek. DVD Trial of The Dragon, cek. Sebuah cendol basi yang dulu muncul di seri sebelumnya, cek" kata Chie mengecek semua barangnya diatas mobil. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kou, yang sudah sadar. "Sembilan malam, kuharap Ronan masih bangun…" kata Russ (Ichigo) mengemudikan mobil. Suasana mendadak sepi. Mereka semua lalu keluar dari mobil didepan gerbang sekolah. "Ronan! Bangun! Ini kami!" teriak Yosuke mengguncang dan mendorong gerbang.

"Angkat tangan, _kid!" _kata Ronan membawa, er. Senapan laras panjang?. "Whoa! Ronan! Kau sinting!" kata Daisuke. "Siapa nama pacar ketigaku? Hanya kalian yang tahu itu!" kata Ronan mengacungkan senapannya ke semua orang. "Shit! Namanya Novih! Berhenti mengacungkan senjata itu!" kata Yosuke. "Kau beruntung, Karukozaka-hobknockers! Kau pikir aku percaya semudah itu! Mungkin saja Hanamura menyebarkan informasi itu dari The Slap!" kata Ronan.

"APA!". "Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, senjata ini tidak ada pelurunya, lihat!" Ronan lalu mengarahkan senapannya ke angkasa dan menekan pelatuknya. "Ronan! Jangan!" teriak semua orang. _DOR! Seekor burung jatuh didepan mereka. _"Shit! Senapan ini ada pelurunya…" kata Ronan. Semua orang hanya bersyukur karena mereka belum ditembak. "Ayo, masuk!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B, Evening.<strong>

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke kelas, dan menyalakan lampu. "So, guys. Kenapa kalian datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Ronan duduk disebuah kursi. "Kita diserang di Dorm!" kata Kanji. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya, kawan. Adachi juga pernah melempar molotov ke Dorm kalian!" kata Ronan. "Kami tahu, dan kurasa ini adalah tempat paling aman, untuk sementara…" kata Naoto. "Kalian datang di tempat yang tepat! Akan kupanggil polisi…" Ronan pun keluar dari kelas.

"Astaga, ini hari yang paling buruk yang pernah ada, aku mau tidur dulu…" Yosuke pun berbaring di lantai dan tidur. "Yeah,aku juga…" Kanji pun ikut tidur.

Malam pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B, Early Morning.<strong>

"Woy, cepat bangun! Woy! Bangun euy! Keburu ada orang datang!" teriak Daisuke, membangunkan semuanya. "Shit! Pengkhianatan macam apa ini?" tanya Kanji bangun dengan sangat kesakitan. "Pengkhianatan nenekmu! Cepat bangun!" teriak Daisuke, "Ngggrrgghhh! Berisik!". Setelah semua orang bangun dan menyembunyikan tas mereka, mereka pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Whoa! Tumben banget kalian cepat kesini, biasanya kan kalian yang paling lambat!" kata salah seorang murid piket. "Santai aja kali, sekali-sekaligak apa-apa kan?" ujar Yosuke. "Loh! Kok? Tatsumi dan Shirogane bisa ada disini?" tunjuk murid itu ke Kanji dan Naoto. "Oh, salah kelas…" Kanji dan Naoto pun langsung lari ke kelas mereka masing-masing. "Ada yang mencurigakan disini…" kata murid itu menyipitkan matanya. "Damn…".

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka High: <strong>**Lobby.**

Suasana sangat suram, ada dua orang sedang berbincang: **Tamaizu Nirasawa dan Haruo Wayland**. "Kau sudah melihat mereka bukan?" bisik Tamaizu. "I-iya, kau dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan semua informasi Karukozaka dan meng-hack situs Yasogami?" tanya Haruo. "…" Tamaizu tak menjawab. "Kita tak boleh membicarakan ini disini…ayo,".

**A plot from inside!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B.<strong>

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" kata murid itu. "Apa yang kau maksud!" kata Yosuke, panik. "Kalian bertindak sangat mencurigakan, kalian datang cepat, dan kalian…bersama-sama!" kata murid itu. "…" semua orang terdiam. "Aku akan memanggil Kuchiki-sensei!" murid itu lalu menghambur lari keluar, tapi…_DUAK! _Chie lalu menendang murid itu sampai pingsan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" kata Russ, alias Ichigo. "Kita tak punya pilihan, ayo! Bawa dia cepat ke UKS sebelum ada yang lihat!" kata Chie.

"Astaga, damn! Ini jauh lebih parah dari Hell March of Adachi dulu!" kata Yosuke memegang kepalanya. "Tenang! Bersikap normal-lah!" Renji menampar Yosuke untuk menenangkannya. "Sakit tau!" geram Yosuke. "Hey, apa kalian tidak mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Yukiko. "Huh? Kelihatannya tidak, kenapa kau—" tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara pintu berusaha dibuka. "Suara ini…berasal dari lemari!" kata Kou. "Coba buka, j-j-jangan-jangan h-hantu!" kata Chie ketakutan. "Ada-ada aja…mana mungkin ada hantu di lema— ARRRGGGH!" ucapan Yosuke terhenti ketika dia membuka pintu lemari.

Dua sosok meluncur keluar dari lemari dan menendang Yosuke sampai dia jatuh ke lantai. "Kyaaaaaaaa~!" teriak Yukiko, ketakutan. "SIAPA KALIAN!" teriak Chie terpleset sehingga jatuh. "Hahaha! Ternyata hanya kecoa kecil saja…" kata salah satu orang itu. "K-kalian! Kalian kan murid Karukozaka! Kenapa kalian bisa disini!" tanya Daisuke, siap tempur. "Saat kami muncul didepan gerbang, dan kalian asyik-asyikan melihat pergulatan, beberapa dari kami menyelinap ke beberapa bagian disekolah sini! Kami akan menghancurkan kalian Yasogami-scum!" jelas murid Karukozaka yang lain.

"Yukiko, kau panggil guru-guru dan murid-murid, suruh mereka memeriksasemua bagian sekolah! Kami akan melawan mereka!" kata Chie. "B-baik!" Yukiko lalu bergegas secepat mungkin. Daisuke lalu melempar kursi yang ada didekatnya ke salah satu murid tapi murid itu lalu menunduk. "Sial!" Daisuke lalu mengambil lagi sebuah meja dan mendorong meja itu sampai mengenai salah satu murid. Tapi murid yang lain lalu menyiksa Yosuke yang masih terjatuh. Murid yang kena meja tadi lalu menyerang Kou yang masih terluka.

Tapi Chie lalu memakai serangan kung-fu-nya ke murid yang menyerang Kou itu sampai dia terlempar ke beberapa kursi. Murid itu lalu mengambil salah satu kursi dan melemparnya ke Chie, tapi dengan sigap Chie menendangnya sampai keluar jendela, _PRANG! _

Sementara itu, Chad yang lagi berjalan ke sekolah melihat kursi yang menghancurkan jendela itu, "Astaga…" gumam Chad.

Kembali ke kelas, Daisuke lalu melempar sebuah vas bunga di meja guru ke murid Karukozaka itu, tapi murid itu menghindar kembali dan mengambil meja yang tadi dilempar Daisuke ke Daisuke kembali! "Damn!" Daisuke lalu mengangkat meja guru dan berlindung di belakangnya. Chie lalu menyerang murid yang melempar meja itu dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh. Daisuke lalu mengangkat murid itu dan meluncurkannya dari meja ke meja sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh ke lantai.

Murid yang tadi Chie tendang bangkit dan melempar sebuah meja ke Daisuke dan Chie yang kelelahan. "Chie! Minggir! Daisuke mendorong Chie, dan menangkap meja itu, dan melemparnya kembali, murid itu lalu menunduk, membuat meja itu keluar dair jendela, lagi, _PRANG!_

"Pengkhianatan macam apa ini!" Kuchiki-sensei, King Moron, dan Yukiko datang masuk.

Mari kita lihat kondisi kombatan kita:

**Daisuke: Terluka, dan kelelahan, tangannya kesakitan karena tadi menangkap meja yang dilempar.**

**Chie: Kakinya terkilir karena terlalu banyak menendang, dan terjatuh karena tadi didorong Daisuke.**

**Murid 1: Terlempar oleh Chie ke beberapa kursi dan meja.**

**Murid 2: Ada diujung ruangan setelah diluncurkan oleh Daisuke.**

"Student! Tangkap kedua orang itu!" kata Kuchiki-sensei, beberapa murid lalu menangkap kedua murid Karukozaka itu, dan membawanya ke Ruang Guru. "Dan kalian berdua! Jelaskan semua ini!" kata Kuchiki-sensei melirik Daisuke dan Chie. "Sebelum itu, lebih baik kalian membawa kedua orang itu dulu ke UKS!" kata Daisuke menunjuk Yosuke dan Kou.

"….".

**A infliration!**

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	5. The Meaning of Spoil

_Alonso of Aragon was wont to say in commendation of age, that age appears to be best in four things, — old wood best to burn, old wine to drink, old friends to trust, and old authors to read.__ –- Francis Bacon._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Teacher's Room, Morning.<strong>

"Apa! Secret Wars!" geram guru eksentrik setelah dijelaskan. "Ya! Kita harus mengumpulkan pasukan! Sama seperti tahun lalu!" kata Yosuke, yang sudah bisa berjalan. "Ini sinting! Terlalu tiba-tiba!" kata Kuchiki-sensei. "Kita tidak boleh mengulangi kejadian yang lalu, kita harus menyabotase mereka sebelum Secret Wars terjadi!" saran Ronan. "Tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya?" tanya Kanji. "Kita harus menyelinap ke sekolah mereka!".

"SURPRISE!" tiba-tiba muncul murid Karukozaka daridalam lemari, da lalu meloncati jendela dan berusaha kabur. "Astaga! Dia mendengar pembicaraan kita! Jangan sampai dia lolos!" kata Jushiro Ukitake, salah seorang prefek. Muncul dua murid untuk menghalang dia! Penyelnap itu meloncati salah satu murid dan menendang murid yang lain, dia pun menuju ke gerbang secepat kilat.

"Kejar!" Kanji dan Yosuke bergegas untuk beraksi! Mereka berdua meloncati jendela dan mengejar penyelinap itu, melewati kedua murid yang tadi dikalahkan si penyelinap. Si penyelinap itu lalu sampai ke gerbang tapi dihalangi satpam dan prefek yang mengawas disana. Si penyelinap mendorong salah seorang satpam, tapi dia dihalangi oleh satpam yang lain yang membawa sebuah Billy Club. "Tahan dia!" teriak Yosuke dan Kanji berlari secepat mungkin. "Dia cepat sekali!" omel Yosuke sambil berlari. "Mungkin dia dari Track Club," ujar Kanji, masih berlari.

Si penyelinap itu lalu menendang Billy Club satpam itu dan mengambilnya, lalu menghantamnya ke bahu si satpam sampai dia terjatuh, sang prefek berusaha menghentikannya dengan meng-_tacle _nya. Tapi si penyelinap itu berhasil menghindar dan meloncati gerbang besi dan berlari ke kota. "Hihi— hahahahaha! Kalian payah!" kata penyelinap itu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa seperti psikopat. "Sial!" Yosuke dan Kanji lalu dengan bersusah payah membuka gerbang dan mengejar si pnyelinap itu!

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Shopping District.<strong>

Si penyelinap itu lalu mendorong beberapa orang dan berlari masuk ke Shopping District. "Gawat!" Yosuke dan Kanji setelah bersusah payah berusaha melewati kerumunan orang yang sesak kembali mengejar si penyelinap itu. "Dammit! Dimana dia! Kita kehilangannya!" kata Yosuke, kelahan. "Hhh…hh. Kita harus kembali ke sekolah dan bersiap-siap!" kata Kanji. "Ya….hh".

"Hehehe, kalian masuk ke jebakan kami!" kata salah satu murid Karukozaka, munculah sekitar duapuluh murid yang lain mengililingi Yosuke dan Kanji. "Oh no…". Yosuke dan Kanji berusaha keluar dari lingkaran setan, tapi mereka berdua ditahan oleh beberapa murid Karukzaka, Yosuke lalu menendang salah seorang murid tapi murid itu hanya terluka sedikit, dan Yosuke pun diserang beberapa murid yang lain. Sementara itu, Kanji menghajar secara membabi-buta siapapun yang dia lihat. Warga-warga disekitar terlalu takut untuk membantu.

"Brengsek, kita bisa MATI!" teriak Yosuke memukul salah satu murid di lehernya. "Senpai! Mereka terllau banyak!" seru Kanji setelah bersusah payah melepaskan pegangan salah seorang murid. "Bertahan!" seru Yosuke, kesakitan. "ARRRGHHH~!" teriak Kanji menghajar salah seorang murid tapi dibalas dengan beribu-ribu tendangan dan pukulan. "Ha ha ha! Kalian akan mati!" seru salah seorang murid menginjak-injak Yosuke. "Brengsek! Kita mati konyol seperti ini!" kata Kanji, menangkis beberapa serangan.

Ketika semua harapan sudah sirna, munculah…

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah motor gede menabrak salah seorang murid Karukozaka sampai murid itu muntah darah. "Dia menabrak Masumi! Siapa dia!" geram salah seorang murid mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yosuke. "….." sang pengendara motor lalu memarkir motornya dan turun. "S-siapa?" tanya Yosuke, babak belur. Si pengendara motor lalu melepas helm-nya dan dia adalah…Tatsuya Suou. Tatsuya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah papan kayu, salah satu murid Karukozaka lalu meluncur untuk menyerang Tatsuya, Tatsuya pun menghantam murid itu sampai-sampai murid itu tergeletak di jalanan. Dia pun berjalan maju.

Salah satu murid yang lain pun meengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan menyerang Tatsuya, tapi dia lalu menghantam papannya kemata pisau itu, dan pisau itu pun tersangkut di papan Tatsuya. Murid itu mencoba lari, tapi Tatsuya lalu menendangnya, dan mencabut pisau yang tersangkut di papannya. Dua murid lalu maju, Tatsuya pun menghantam kedua murid dengan papannya, tapi salah satu murid menangkisnya dan melempar papan Tatsuya sampai hampir mengenai beberapa warga yang menyaksikan dengan takut.

Tatsuya lalu menunduk dengan cepat dan menusuk pisau yang dia pegang ke kaki si murid itu, "Argghhh!" murid itu pun tumbang. Ke-empat murid yang tersisa lalu mencoba mengeroyok Tatsuya, tapi Tasuya lalu mengangkat seorang murid yang sudah tergeletak dan memakainya sebagai pelindung, murid yang pertama maju mencoba memukul Tatsuya, tapi Tatsuya mengangkat badan murid yang dia pegang, sehingga murid itu yang terkena tinjunya. Tatsuya pun menendang perut si petinju itu sampaidia terjatuh.

Murid yang lain membawa alat setrum listrik dan mengarahkannya ke Tatsuya, tapi Tatsuya lalu memakai tameng hidup murid yang dia pegang, sehingga murid yang dia pegang pun pingsan, Tatsuya lalu membuang murid itu, dan menendang alat setrum murid itu, dan akhirnya menendang si pemiliknya. Tatsuya lalu menjamak rambut kedua murid yang tersisa dan menghantam kepala mereka satu sama lain.

"B-bukannya kau yang kemarin itu!" tanya Kanji. "Seseorang! Bawa kedua orang ini ke rumah sakit!" seru Tatsuya kepada para warga-warga. "Biar aku saja! Karena aku penyelamat!" kata seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan, **Taro Nametame**. "Tapi kami harus segera kembali ke Yasogami!" gumam Yosuke. "Biar aku saja, kalian adalah kunci utama di Secret Wars ini, jadi kalian harus dalam kondisi prima! Apapun yang terjadi!" Tatsuya pun kembali memakai helm-nya dan kemudian mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan Dewa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Front Gate, Afternoon.<strong>

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali! Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu!" kata Kenpachi, guru maniak berkelahi sinting. "Jika sampai informasi ini bocor, bisa gawat…" kata Ronan. "Yosuke-kun, Kanji-kun…" gumam Yukiko. "Lihat! Ada seseorang datang!" teriak Chie. Sebuah motor gede lalu melewati gerbang dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka. "Siapa kau!" tanya Ronan. "Aku adalah Tatsuya Suou!" kata Tatsuya, memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku berhasil membawa penyelinap itu kembali!" kata Tatsuya melepaskan pengikat karung dibelakang motornya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku pernah ikut rapat Jenewa!" kata orang yang diikat dengan karung itu, Ronan lalu membuka karung itu, dan tertampang lah wajah si penyelinap yang babak belur. "Hehehe! Kalian pikir kalian berhasil Yasogami-scum! Tidak! Tidak dan Tidak! Aku sudah memberitahu murid lain, dan mungkin pada saat ini, dia sudah sampai disekolah! Ha ha ha!" kata penyelinap itu terseyum puas. "Sial!" Ronan lalu menghajar si penyelinap itu sampai pingsan.

"Lalu, kemana dua orang itu?" tanya Kuchiki-sensei. "Di rumah sakit, mereka babak belur!" kata Tatsuya. Tiba-tiba datang segerobolan murid-murid dari klub Kendo. "Sensei! Kami sudah memeriksa semua sisi sekolah, dan kami telah menemukan sekitar delapan orang bersembunyi!" kata salah satu murid disitu. "Baguslah, terus lanjutkan!" perintah Jushiro Ukitake, sick-prefect. "Baik!" gerombolan muriditupun pergi.

"Kelihatannya mereka berhasil menyerang kalian…" kata Tatsuya. "Kelihatannya seperti itu…".

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: Unsere Armee Hacobe Agilee Room, Evening.<strong>

"Jadi, begitu ya?" ujar sesosok yang tak terlihat di kegelapan itu, setelah di-informasikan oleh anggotanya. "Mereka mencoba menyerang kami dari dalam rupanya…". "Tapi itu tak akan berhasil, kami dari **Unsere Armee Hacobe Agilee (U.A.H.A) **tidak akan membiarkan semuanya semudah itu!". Sementara itu, dua sosok mengintip hanya dengan satu milimeter dari pintu, kedua orang itu adalah **Charlie dan Akira**.

**Darkness spinning in infinite loop of life!**

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	6. The City is Ours

_I get by with a little help from my friends.__ – The Beatles_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Persona Series © ATLUS  
><strong>

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Art Room<strong>**, Evening.**

Kyoraku-sensei. Guru akting sinting sedang mengajar murid-murid yang sedang nggangur di tengah malam,sekali lagi: TENGAH MALAM! "Baiklah, anak-anak hari ini kita belajar Alphabet Improv!" kata Kyoraku. "Baiklah, Yosuke, Kanji, Rise, Russ, Fuzz, Naoto! Maju kedepan!" perintah Kyoraku-sensei. "Yang kalian harus lakukan adalah: ketika aku bilang suatu abjad, maka kalian harus menggunakan kalimat yang huruf pertamanya sama dengan abjad yang kusebut, dimulai dari Rise dulu, huruf pertamanya adalah T!".

Rise: "Tunggu, kau harus mandi!".

Yosuke: "Untuk apa! Emang kau polisi!".

Naoto: "Vitamin membuat kita semua sehat".

Russ (Ichigo): "Woy! Kau harus mandi!".

Kanji: "X-ray badanmu! Mungkin ada kuman berbentuk tulang!".

**Fuzz (Renji): "Sinting!" **

"**Fuzz, maksudku Renji! Kau salah! Huruf berikutmu adalah 'Y'! Kembali duduk!" perintah Kyoraku-sensei.**

"**Awh! Damn!".**

Yosuke: "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tak mau…".

Rise: "Zebra bahkan lebih bersih daripada kau!".

Naoto: "Aku rasa dia alien!".

**Russ (Ichigo: "Mungkin…".**

"**Russ! Maksudku Ichigo! Salah! Kembali duduk…".**

"**Sial!".**

Kanji: "Bujibunek!".

Rise: "Cukup! Kalau tidak! Aku tidak akan memberimu cendol basimu!".

Yosuke: "Dan emang kenapa kalau gue gak mau!".

**Kanji: "Dia akan menembakmu!".**

"**Kanji! Salah, Duduk!".**

"**Dammit!".**

Naoto: "Eh, berhentilah membantah!".

**Rise: "Iya! Upss, salah!"**

"**Rise, duduk!".**

"**Awh!".**

Yosuke: "Fuh, dia sudah pergi!".

Naoto: "Gila kau!".

Yosuke: "Hahaha!".

Naoto: "Ini akhirnya! Aku akan menembakmu!".

Yosuke: "J-jangan!".

"Baiklah, cukup. Kalian berdua kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" perintah Kyoraku-sensei. "Pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup, kembali ke kelas kalian!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Empty Classroom, Midnight.<strong>

"Aku tak percaya kita dipindahkan ke sini…" kata Yosuke, berbaring menatap langit-langit. "Yeah, menurut para guru, kita mengganggu ketertiban di kelas, kalau kita tidur di kelas 2-B…" kata Chie. "Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Kanji. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Kanrai?" tanya Yosuke. "Tidak buruk! Ayo~!" kata Russ dan Fuzz, yang lebih mirip Ichigo dan Renji.

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian kita mencari senjata!" saran Naoto. "Bagus juga, setelah kita makan di Kanrai kita langsung pergi ke Tetsu!" kata Kanji. "Ayo~!" mereka pun bergegas ke dunia malam yang suangat indah.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Kamurocho District: Kanrai Korean Restaurant, night is long!<strong>

_ONGZT ONGZT ONGZT! _

"Baiklah, uang yang diberikan dari sekolah hanya 5.000 ¥. Berarti, kita harus patungan setidaknya 500 ¥!" kata Naoto menghitung keuangan. "Kita kan ada enam orang berarti 3.000 ¥, total 8.000 ¥! Kita harus hemat!" lanjut Chie. "Yaelah, loe yang paling gak hemat disini, selalu aja steak, ham, daging, steak, ham, mlea mlea mlea mlea!" ejek Yosuke. Chie pun menendang Yosuke di bagian vitalnya, "Ooorghh! Akhh!" Yosuke pun terjatuh ke jalanan.

_Mujihina koto__ba_ _dake ga._

_Detarame ni machi ni furateru._

_NEVER MORE setsunaku nagareteta koe! _**Turut berduka cita atas kematian Yosuke Hanamura.**

"Baiklah, kita pesan Kimchi saja, setelah itu kita pergi ke Tetsu!" perintah Yukiko. "Aku –cring- setuju –cring" muncul sinar dari langit yang menerangi Yosuke seakan-akan dia sudah mati. "Hey, kalian!" kata Teddie yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping mereka. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" teriak semua orang. "Gak usah lebay deh…" kata Teddie. "Kenapa kau bisa disini!" tanya Yosuke. "Karena takdir…" sewot Kanji. Russ langsung mengtabok-nya.

"Well, Junes sedang lembur besar-besaran, dan kami dapat bonus!" kata Teddie. "Seandainya aku pergi hari ini…" ujar Yosuke. "Baiklah, aku harus mengantar makanan ke pekerja yang lain, bye-bye!" Teddie pun mengangkat sebuah rantang (?) berisi makanan dan pergi. "Hey, guys. Makanan kita sudah ada!" kata Kanji datang membawa beberapa piring dengan Kimchi diatasnya.

"Akhirnya!" Chie lalu mengambil sumpit, "Ittadakimasu!" Chie pun memakan sayuran di piring itu dengan rakus. Semua School Gang yang ada disitu hanya bisa jawdrop melihat Chie. "Kenapa kalian tidak makan? Kalau begitu biar aku saja…" Chie lalu mengambil salah satu sayuran di piring Yosuke. "Hey!".

* * *

><p><strong>Amagi Inn: Lobby.<strong>

"Ada yang bisa beritahu kenapa kita bisa tersesat disini?" tanya Yosuke, duduk di sofa. "Entah, kita kebetulan lewat disini, dan Yukiko bilang kita mampir dulu disini!" kata Russ, eh, Ichigo. "Hey, lihat ada mesin soda!" Kanji pun pergi untuk mencari sesuatu untuk di minum. Tak lama kemudian, muncul tiga cewek cantik menuju kearah mereka. "Guys, tebak saatnya apa?" kata Renji. "Waktunya menggoda cewek!" Yosuke, Renji, dan Russ, maksudku Ichigo lalu berdiri dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Hey cantik! Apa kau mau—". "Kami tidak mau pergi denganmu kecuali kalian salah satu anggota SM*SH!" kata salah satu cewek. "Sial!" ujar Ichigo, sakit hati. "Kenapa SM*SH selalu berkuasa, bukannya kita lebih keren!" kata Renji bergaya layaknya _bad boy. _"Hey, lihat! Cewek kembar!" mereka bertiga lalu bergaya lagi.

"Hello~ ladies…" goda Ichigo. "Siapa nama-ku?" tanya salah satu dari dua kembar itu. "Umm, kau pasti Mei!" tebak Ichigo. "Salah! Aku Mai!" Mai dan Mei pun menampeleng Ichigo. "Awh! Itu pasti sakit!" ujar Yosuke. "Hey, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kanji sudah kembali datang dengan sekaleng soda. "Yeah, aku ditampeleng cewek kembar! Apa disini tidak ada cewek yang lembut, lemah, dan cantik!" kata Ichigo memegang pipi-nya yang mempunyai cap tangan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cewek lembut, lemah, dan cantik masuk kedalam penginapan dengan indahnya. "Wow!" kata semua cowok disitu. Ichigo, Renji, Ichigo dan Kanji menelan ludah. Cewek cantik itu pun melewati mereka dengan indahnya. "Dia milikku! Tidak dia milikku! Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali!" para cowok itupun berebutan dan saling dorong. Semua orang di lobby itupun melirik ke arah mereka.

Para cowok itu pun mengejar cewek itu yang naik ke lantai dua, tapi ditahan oleh salah seorang pelayan, "Maaf, kalian tidak bisa naik kecuali kalian adalah penginap di penginapan ini…" kata pelayan itu. "Awh!" gumam semua cowok itu, kecewa. "Hey, urusanku sudah selesai…loh? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Yukiko yang baru muncul. "Aku merasa bodoh…" kata Yosuke. "?".

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	7. The Voter 2

_I am a companion of all them that fear thee, and of them them that keep thy precepts.__ – Mazmur 119 : 63._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Voter 2**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B, Afterschool.<strong>

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran tentang Gordon Freeman sampai sini dulu, jangan lupa kerjakaan PR kalian!" kata Komamura-sensei, guru sejarah yang selalu pakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Ini cuma aku, atau hampir semua guru disini sinting!" kata Yosuke, setelah Komamura-sensei pergi. "Aku setuju denganmu!" kata Kou. "Yo, guys. Bagaimana perkembangan Secret Wars-nya?" tanya Kanji masuk ke dalam kelas."Tidak ada perkembangan baru, kurasa Karukozaka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu, apapun itu kita tak boleh lengah…" ujar Yosuke.

"Kurasa kita harus menyelinap ke sekolah mereka…" kata Chie tiba-tiba. "No way! Itu terlalu _risk_ kan! Tak mungkin kita bisa keluar dengan selamat!" kata Yosuke bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku kan hanya memberi saran!" kata Chie membela diri. "Betul apa yang dikatakan Satonaka! Kita akan melakukan operasi **Deep Dive Noir**, sama seperti ketika kita menyelinap ke rumah sakit jiwa Kwa Yun!" kata Ronan tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas.

"Biar kutebak, kalian sudah mengadakan rapat?" tebak Daisuke. "Bingo! Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, datanglah ke rumah sementara kalian, aku akan menjelaskannya…" Ronan pun pergi. "Rumah sementara?" tanya Kanji. "Itu, kelas kosong yang kita tempati kema—". "Diam! Aku tidak mau ingat kemarin itu!" kata Yosuke, sensitif. "Ada apa dengan dia?".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Empty Classroom.<strong>

"Kami sudah disini!" kata Yosuke, Kanji, Daisuke, Kou, Russ, Fuzz, dan Teddie (yang mau bersenang-senang)."Baiklah, kurasa saatnya menjelaskan rencana **Deep Dive Noir**…" kata Ronan mengerutkan dahi-nya. Ronan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang lebar dan menaruh-nya di meja.

**Yasogami Combatant: Yosuke, Kanji, Daisuke, Kou, Russ, Fuzz, Teddie, Ikkaku, Peter 'Long Name' Sullivan, Ronan, 2 orang lainnya yang rela.**

_Pertama-tama, dibagi dua grup dalam penyeranga__n ini, Yosuke, Teddie, Kou, dan Peter adalah yang menyelinap, sementara sisa-nya adalah petarung utama, grup Yosuke untuk menyabotase mereka selagi mereka sibuk melawan grup Ronan. _

_Kalian akan diantar dengan dua van berwarna hitam dimalam hari, 50 meter dari lokasi utama. Kalian harus menyelinap dengan menggunakan espionase dan keahlian fleksibel! Setelah sampai di gerbang utama yang dijaga ketat. Kedua, para grup sabotase akan menyelinap kedalam sekolah dengan melewati dinding pembatas yang sudah dibuat retak oleh mata-mata kami, grup sabotase hanya perlu membuat dinding itu lebih rusak parah dan menghancurkan-nya dengan diam-diam, kalian pun menyelinap kedalam._

_Setelah diberi signal lewat lampu senter, para grup frontir lalu menyerbu masuk kedalam dan berhadapan dengan para murid-murid Karukozaka. Para grup sabotase pun semaksimal dan secepat mungkin menghancurkan apa pun yang kau lihat di hadapanmu! Setelah kalian merasa cukup, kalian kembal ke lubang yang kalian buat dan beri sinyal lagi ke grup frontir untuk mundur._

_Kalian harus berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke van, misi sukses._

_Semoga sukses dan beruntung,_

"Kedengarannya seperti surat wasiat…" komen Kanji. "Baiklah! Kita akan melaksanakan operasi ini! Siapkan peralatan kalian dan beristirahat lah! Kalian harus dalam kondisi prima pada malam hari!" teriak Ronan. "Hai~!".

* * *

><p><strong>50 meter from Karukozaka High School, Midnight. Deep Dive Noir: start!<strong>

"Semoga beruntung, 'Osuke!" kata Monroe, maniak bom dari seri sebelumnya yang mengemudikan van. Semua penyusup pun berlari secara hati-hati dengan pakaian serba gelap. "Rasanya sangat déjà vu, seperti dulu kita menyerang RSJ…" gumam Yosuke sambil berjalan. "Iya…" kata Daisuke. Setelah mereja berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi, dan ada sekitar tujuh satpam menjaga didepan gerbang.

"Baiklah, pasukan frontir. Apa kalian siap?" tanya Ronan, sang pemimpin pasukan frontir. "Yeah…" gumam Ikkaku (yang baru muncul di chapter ini). "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga…satu!" semua pasukan frontir mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing yang dibeli secara gratis dari _Lord of Wars: _Tetsu. "Dua!" semua pasukan frontir menyiapkan kuda-kuda. **"TIGA! DEMI YASOGAMI!" **semua pasukan frontir meneriakkan yel-yel perang dan menghambur ke para satpam yang lengah.

Sementara itu, grup sabotase pun berjalan melewati dinding gerbang, dan tak jauh dari pintu gerbang terdapat sebuah dinding yang penuh retakan yang dibuat oleh mata-mata Yasogami. "Hancurkan!" Yosuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah palu-palu, di-ikuti semua pasukan sabotase, mereka beramai-ramai menghantam palu mereka ke dinding retak itu.

Ronan menghajar salah satu satpam yang kalah tanding dan menghajar yang lainnya sampai terjatuh. Yosuke melayangkan palu-nya untuk terakhir kalinya dan dinding dihadapan mereka pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping, para pasukan sabotase bersorak-sorak dengan semangatnya. Semua pasukan sabotase pun menyerbu masuk, dan melawan beberapa murid Karukozaka yang bukan tandingan mereka, Peter Sullivan langsung menghajar salah satu murid dengan palunya sampai terlempar menembus jendela.

Kembali ke pasukan frontir. Beberapa murid Karukozaka lalu membunyikan alarm dan beberapa murid menyerbu ke gerbang untuk menyerang para penyusup. Daisuke dan Ronan lalu bersama-sama menghajar beberapa murid, tapi munculah murid yang membawa sebuah pedang, dan dengan gagah berani mereka menyerang murid itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: Library, Sabotation Team side.<strong>

"Hancurkan!" Yosuke lalu menghantam palu-nya ke rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi, sementara Kou merobek-robek buku yang dia lihat. Teddie dan Peter menghancurkan meja dan lampur, dan juga pot-pot tanaman. "Brengsek! Siapa kalian! Watatatatoya!" salah satu murid tiba-tiba datang dan mengeluarkan pisau kupu-kupu. "Sial!".

Yosuke: Menghajar murid itu dengan palu-nya sampai terlempar keluar pintu, tapi datanglah delapan murid lagi.

Karukozaka-hobknockers: "Dia membuat pingsan Masumi! Hajar dia!".

Peter Sullivan: Menghantam salah satu murid, tapi murid yang lain menyergap-nya dari belakang dan melempar palu-nya.

Teddie: Mengeluarkan sebuah petasan dan melemparnya ke gerombolan yang menyerang Yosuke.

"Kou! Kau tutup pintu dengan rak buku, mereka bisa saja bertambah!" perintah Yosuke kerepotan melewan beberapa murid. "Baik!" Kou menghajar salah seorang murid dan melemparnya ke rak buku yang sudah hancur. Dia lalu mengangkat rak buku didepannya dan mendorongnyasecepat mungkin untuk menutup pintu.

Peter lalu mengamuk dan menendang kaki murid yang menyergap-nya dan mengangkat tangannya dan melemparnya keluar jendela, _PRANG!_ "Hah..hah. Ayo! Bantu Kou menutup pintu!" teriak Yosuke ketika semua musuh sudah terkalahkan. Setelah menutup pintu dengan tiga lapis rak, mereka lalu berkumpul di tengah perpus.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: Parking Garage, Fronter Team side.<strong>

Pasukan frontir diserbu sekitar dua puluh murid, "Kami dari 'Unsere Armee Hachobe Agilee' tidak akan membiarkan kalian masuk!" kata salah satu murid menghajar Ikkaku. "Iya! Langkahi dulu mayat kami!" kata salah seorang murid lainnya. "Ronan cepat pukul dia!" teriak Daisuke berusaha menahan murid berpedang itu. "Baiklah! Hyaa~!" Ronan memukul perut pemegang pedang itu keras sekali sampai dia pingsan. Ronan lalu mengambil pedang murid itu dan menggunakannya melawan murid Karukozaka.

Kanji, Russ, dan Fuzz bersama-sama melawan murid paling besar disana dengan menghantam tinjunya mereka ke seluruh badan murid raksasa itu. Tapi ternyata tak mempan, murid raksasa itu lalu mengangkat Kanji dan melemparnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: Library.<strong>

"Waktu kita tidak banyak! Bagaimana cara kita keluar darisini selain dari pintu itu?" tanya Yosuke. "Lihat! Ventilasi udara!" kata Teddie. "Bagus, Teddie!" mereka semua pun menyelinap ke ventilasi dan keluar tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan. "Hey! Kalian!" beberapa murid lalu mendatangi mereka. "Mereka tak ada habisnya…" gumam Yosuke.

Teddie lalu berusaha menghadapi beberapa murid tapi beberapa murid ini ternyata lebih kuat dari yang mereka hadapi, para murid-murid itu lalu menghajar Teddie habis-habisan. "Teddie! Brengsek!" Yosuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembak semua murid-murid itu tapi anehnya tidak ada darah yang keluar, dan mereka semua pun ambruk. "Darimana kau dapat itu?" tanya Peter Sullivan. "Ini pistol bius yang ku pinjam dari Ikkaku, yang dia pakai tahun lalu…" kata Yosuke, lalu menghampiri Teddie.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yosuke. "Kurasa tulang tangan kiriku patah…" kata Teddie, kesakitan. "Kita tak bisa melanjutkan ini, kita harus kembali! Apalagi pasukan frontir sudah terdesak!" kata Kou. "Tidak! Kita harus melanjutkannya apapun yang terjadi!" kata Yosuke. "Jangan bodoh, Hanamura! Kita harus mundur! Misi ini gagal!" kata Peter Sullivan. "No way!" bentak Yosuke. "Cukup! Baiklah begini saja! Teddie, kau kembali ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi, sementara kami yang menangani sisanya, jika kami tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama, pergilah dengan pasukan frontir tanpa kami!" kata Kou.

"T-tapi!". "Cukup! Kita tak boleh membuang waktu! Kami akan secepat mungkin kembali!" kata Yosuke. "Baiklah, kalian berjanji…" Teddie pun kembali menaiki ventilasi. "Let's go…" dengan gaya yang sangat _cool. _Mereka pun pergi ke ruang berikutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: <strong>**First Park.**

Para pasukan frontir dikelilingi sekitar 100 murid Karukozaka.

"Sial, kita dikepung!" kata Ikkaku. "Ayo…maju kalian!" kata Ronan. "Watatatatoya!" semua murid-murid itupun menyerbu ke arah pasukan frontir. Ichigo menghantam murid yang paling pertama dan menghajar membabi-buta murid yang lain. Kanji dan Daisuke pun mencoba menahan dan menghindari hujanan serangan. Ronan memakai semua peralatan di tasnya tapi hanya sedikit murid yang terluka. "Arrrrrgghh!" teriak salah satu sukarelawan, dikepung puluhan murid.

"Kurasa, inilah akhirnya…_dead in the line of duty_" kata Ronan, terkepung. "Bertahan lah!" teriak salah seorang pasukan frontir, yang wujudnya tak kelihatan diantara kerumunan Karukozaka-hobknockers. Tiba-tiba semuanya berlalu sangat cepat, ketika para pasukan frontir sadar, puluhan murid Kasugayama datang membantu.

Teroreng Reroreng Rorong…

"Serang!" teriak salah seorang murid Kasugayama, meloncati Kanji yang terbaring di rumput taman. "Apa kalian bisa berjalan?/ Jangan pergi ke arah cahaya itu!/ Cari sesuatu di tas mereka!/ Bawa mereka keluar!" teriakan-teriakan seperti itulah yang didengar mereka, seluruh murid Karukozaka yang menyerang mereka tadi tumbang satu persatu. Para pasukan frontir pun diseret oleh beberapa murid.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: AV Room.**

"Baiklah, kita sampai, hancurkan!" Yosuke, Kou, dan Peter pun beramai-ramai menghancurkan semua mikrofon, meja, tempat duduk, dan berbagai peralatan lainnya dengan palu-palu mereka. "Well, well, well. Apa ini?" tanya sebuah suara, pintu keluar tiba-tiba ditutup, dan sekitar sepuluh murid dengan _knuckles _di tangan mereka mengelilingi tim sabotase. "Siapa kalian!" teriak Yosuke, yang mempunyai firasat buruk soal ini.

"Kami adalah pasukan elit: **Unsere Armee Hacobe Agilee**. Sudah tahu kalian akan melakukan rencana ini, kalian tak bisa kabur…dan teman-teman kalian mungkin sudah dikalahkan oleh Crazy 100" kata sosok gelap, yang kelihatannya pemimpin mereka. "Itu tak mungkin! Kenapa kalian mau menyerang sekolah kami!" teriak Peter. "…." Hening sejenak.

"Itu karena…" sosok jangkung itu berjalan ke cahaya dan dia ternyata adalah…**Hazama**. "Kalian telah membunuh enam siswa kami!" kata Hazama, dingin. "I-itu tak mungkin! _Bullshit!" _bentak Yosuke. "Kalian tak tahu apa-apa. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kalian lakukan!" ke sembilan murid yang lain lalu menyerbu ke arah pasukan sabotase.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" teriak Kou. Dari luar jendela, seseorang melempar sesuatu ke dalam, _PRANG! _Dan ternyata itu adalah bom asap, "What!" kata Hazama. "Tak semudah itu…" kata beberapa murid Seven Sisters. "Ayo! Kalian cepat keluar!" kata Tatsuya diantara para murid-murid itu. "Baik!" pasukan sabotase pun meloncati jendela, dan melihat sekeliling mereka. Dimana-mana murid Kasugayama menghancurkan apapun yang mereka lihat.

"Kita harus cepat kembali! Dua jam lagi akan pagi!" kata Tatsuya. "Baiklah…". "Tunggu! Dimana Pasukan frontir dan Teddie!" tanya Peter. "Mereka semua sudah diamankan, mereka ada didalam van kalian didepan gerbang…" kata salah seorang murid. "Baiklah, terima kasih karena menyelamatkan hidup kami…" Yosuke, Peter, dan Kou pun pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Karukozaka: Main Building 3<strong>**rd**** Floor, front balcony.**

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos…" kata Hazama. "Baik," kata salah seorang Lord. Tiba-tiba gerbang utama mulai tertutup. "Shit! Cepat!" teriak Yosuke. Yosuke, Kou, dan Peter berhasil melewati gerbang tapi, Tatsuya dan beberapa murid Seven Sisters dan Kasugayama terjebak didalam. "Tidak!" teriak Peter, menengok ke belakang. "Kalian, cepat naik, _you dog, da!" _kata Monroe membunyikan klakson-nya beberapa kali.

"Arggh!" Yosuke, Peter, dan Kou dengan sangat terpaksa naik ke van meninggalkan murid yang lain. "Kami tidak apa-apa! Cepat pergi!" teriak Tatsuya dibalik gerbang. "Kita akan kembali, aku berjanji!" kata Yosuke, van pun berjalan menjauh dari Karukozaka.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	8. Meaning of a Rightful Traitor

_A friend loves at all times, and kinsfolk are born to share adversity.__ – Proverbs 17: 17._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Empty ClassroomSchool Gang's Residence, Afterschool.**

Suasana yang biasanya berbahagia dan _cherry _berubah menjadi sepi dan membosankan. "Aku merasa sangat bosan," kata Chie. "Aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka…" kata Yosuke, masih mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu. "Kita tak bisa bersantai selama _friends-in-arms _kita masih dipasung! Kita harus ke kantor!" kata Yosuke, mendeklarasikan pikirannya. "Mulai lagi deh…" kata Ichigo. "Kita tak boleh ceroboh, penjagaan mereka sudah diperketat semenjak kedatangan kita, dan mungkin para tahanan dipindahkan disuatu tempat yang jauh, malah mungkin di luar negeri. Kecil kemungkinan kita bisa melihat mereka!" kata Naoto.

"Cih, terkutuk!" ujar Yosuke. Tiba-tiba datanglah Renji dengan tergesa-ges membuka pintu, "Guys! Kalian harus lihat ini!" kata Renji, semua orang lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: <strong>**Storage Room.**

"Aku tidak bermasuk apa-apa! Dengarkan aku!" kata salah seorang dari dalam gudang. "Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini?" tanya Yosuke. "Sudah! Kalian masuk saja!" kata Renji mendorong para School Gang. _Jreet! Yosuke membuka pintu. _"Aku tak percaya denganmu _hobknockers!_" kata murid acak-acakan yang di kenal Yosuke sebagai Monroe. "Aku bersumpah!" kaa seorang murid Karukozaka. "Ayo, siksa dia!" kata Peter Sullivan mencoba memukul murid itu tapi ditahan Kanji. "Hentikan!" bentak Yosuke.

Yosuke lalu melirik murid Karukozaka itu, "Siapa namamu!" tanya Yosuke membantunya bangun. "Awas! Mungkin dia punya pisau!" kata Monroe. "Tenang!" kata Renji ke Monroe. "A-aku adalah **Tamaizu Nirazawa**. Aku adalah salah satu anggota klub komputer! Aku datang dengan damai! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" kata Tamaizu. "Lebih baik kita ke ruang guru dulu…disini bukan tempat yang tepat!" saran Naoto, dengan insting detektif-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Teacher's Room.<strong>

"Jadi kita akan menghancurkan patung kuno didepan dan—". "Maaf, permisi!" kata Yosuke, menghentikan ucapan Nanao-sensei. Kawanan itupun masuk. "Kirogane! Pengkhianatan macam apa ini!" kata Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, bertanya ke Naoto, ketika melihat Tamaizu. "Semuanya tenang, dan namaku Shirogane!" kata Naoto mengoreksi.

"Jelaskan kenapa bisa ada _hobknockers _disini!" tanya Kuchiki-sensei. "Semuanya tenang! Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya!" kata Yoruichi-sensei menenangkan semuanya. "Aku disini ingin membantu kalian! Cuma aku yang bisa lolos dari Unsere Arme Hachobe Agile, teman-temanku yang lain sudah tertangkap!" kata Tamaizu, mencoba menjelaskannya. "Tunggu, maksudmu tidak semua murid Karukozaka adalah _hobknockers?_" tanya Yosuke. "Yeah, Haruo, Charlie, dan Akira…" kata Tamaizu, menatap lantai.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, pemimpin UAHA: Hazama. Dia bilang sekolah kami pernah membunuh siswa Karukozaka. Darimana ide sinting itu berasal! Kami tak pernah mendengar kabar seperti itu…" kata Yosuke. "Aku tak mengerti satupun kata-katamu..." kata Tamaizu. "Jadi kau tak tahu apa-apa…apa kau bisa menjelaskan soal organisasi Unse— apalah itu…" tanya Kanji. "Y-yeah…".

"Unsere Arme Hachobe Agile, adalah organisasi yang dibuat Hazama, salah seorang murid disitu. Aku kurang tahu soal mereka, yang kutahu hanyalah mereka membungkam se-isi sekolah, dan bagi siapa yang melapor ke polisi atau siapapun diluar sekolah, mereka, serta keluarga mereka akan dibunuh…aku juga dipaksa meng-hack semua situs kalian…" kata Tamaizu. "Apa kau bisa mengembalikan semua situs kami dan membuatnya lebih aman?" tanya Naoto. "Tentu, apapun…aku hanya meminta kalian untuk membebaskan sekolah kami menjadi normal kembali…".

"Baiklah, ayo ke komputer kita…". Setelah semua situs mereka dikembalikan dan keamanan-nya diperketat, Tamaizu lalu dibawa ke Empty Classroom. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu…sensei" mereka semua pun pergi dengan Tamaizu. "Menurutmu orang itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Kuchiki-sensei. "Apa kita punya pilihan? Paling tidak dia dipihak kita, menurutku…kita hanya harus mengawasi-nya" kata Kyoraku-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Empty ClassroomSchool Gang's Residence, Evening.**

"Well, inilah dia, selamat datang kerumah sementara kami!" kata Yosuke. "Kalian tinggal disini?" tanya Tamaizu melihat sekeliling. "Semenjak Dorm kami dihancurkan kami terpaksa tinggal disini…" kata Yukiko. "Oh…maaf,". "Oh yeah. Aku mau menanyakanmu sesuatu…" kata Yosuke. "Silahkan…". "Apa kau tahu dimana tahanan pada malam itu dibawa?" tanya Yosuke, tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, setelah kalian keluar mereka semua lalu dikepung dan diserang setelah itu mereka dibawa entah kemana…" kata Tamaizu. "Sial, kita tak punya jejak…" geram Yosuke. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian untuk melacak dimana para tahanan berada" sambung Tamaizu. "Kau yakin?" tanya Yosuke lagi. "Aku akan mencoba-nya…".

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in dead night…<strong>

Hazama dan dua anak buahnya berdiri di sebuah jalanan kosong, sinar bulan menyinari mereka. "Apa kalian lama menunggu-ku?" tanya seseorang menghampiri mereka. "Kau terlambat satu jam…" kata Hazama, melirik orang itu. "Aku punya urusan lain selain kalian, lagipula aku baru saja meyakinkan Tequiolotta, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti sudah tahu dimana tahanan berada…" kata sosok itu. "Suruh para orang itu ke Okina, kita lengah karena membiarkan satu pengkhianat berhasil keluar…informasi kita akan bocor jika begini!" geram Hazama.

"Kalian terlalu paranoid, semuanya masih berjalan sesuai orkestra walaupun sedikit cacad didalamnya…" kata orang itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jarinya. "…..".

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>Moot TV!<strong>

"Well, maaf jika kali ini sedikit pendek, ini karena _after-effect _chapter sebelumnya yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya" kata author. "Aku mau protes! Kenapa aku tak muncul di satu chapter pun!" kata Souji, datang dengan lebay-nya. "Kau pergi aja ke laut, kau mungkin hanya muncul satu-dua chapter dan cuma disebut namanya terus…" kata author, sadis. Souji lalu pergi sambil mewek-mewek.

**Please review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Golden Week pt1: The Break

_A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother.__ – Proverbs 18:24._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 9: Golden Week pt.1**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B, Morning.<strong>

"Dengan begitu Gordon Freeman pun memimpin Resistance dengan Barney Calhoun, baiklah pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian…" Komamura-sensei pun pergi setelah diberi salam oleh se-isi kelas. "Baiklah, kita bisa rileks untuk sementara selagi menunggu Tamaizu melacak jejak para tahanan…" kata Yosuke di meja-nya. "Kau tahu, selama ini kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, kita harus memilih jalan kita sendiri untuk sementara!" kata Kanji.

"Betul, aku mulai membenci kalian!" kata Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, loe ama gue: END!" kata Renji, mereka semua pun berpencar dengan lebay-nya. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Yukiko melihat kelakuan mereka yang bahkan lebih kenak-kanakan daripada anak TK. "Urusan remaja lelaki mungkin?" jawab Chie.

"Minggir Rise!" teriak para cowok mendorong Rise yang baru mau masuk ke kelas. "Owh! Ada apa sih dengan mereka!" tanya Rise, menghampiri Yukiko dan Chie. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Rooftop.<strong>

_Ciung! Ke-empat cowok itu bertemu lagi!_

Yosuke: "Apa kalian tak tahu artinya 'berpisah'!"

Kanji: "Ayo! Berpencar lagi!"

Mereka pun berpencar kembali dengan lebay-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Area of Obligatory, Disicpline, and Badass.<strong>

_Ciung! Mereka kembali bertemu, lagi._

Ichigo: "Ayolah! Kenapa kita tak bisa berpisah!".

Tiba-tiba munculah kepala sekolah: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, membawa raket tenis. "Halo anak-anak penerus bangsa! Tak lama lagi Golden Week! Sekolah akan diliburkan dan aku akan cuti!" kepala sekolah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola tenis dan memukulnya ke sebuah kaca jendela. _PRANG! Kaca jendela itu pecah. _"Siapapun itu, dia harus membayar semua ini!" teriak suara familiar dari dalam. "Astaga! Itu rumah King Moron! Lari!" kepala sekolah dan ke-empat murid itupun kabur.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Empty ClassroomSchool Gang's Residence.**

"Baiklah, kalau kita harus berpencar kita harus mengatur rencana!" kata Yosuke duduk di sofa. "Hey, guys!" kata Tamaizu lalu melanjutkan mengetik komputer. "Sudah dapat informasi?" tanya Russ, maksudku Ichigo. "Belum, tanya lagi nanti…". "Baiklah, aku akan mengutarakan cintaku ke Saki-senpai! Dadah!" Yosuke pun pergi. "Aku akan, pergi ke kelas matematika guru favorit-ku: Miyuki!" Kanji pun pergi. "Tunggu! Kacamataku hilang! Ichigo, bantu aku mencarinya!" kata Renji. "Sori, tapi aku akan pergi bersama Rukia ke audisi film! Bye-bye!" Ichigo pun pergi.

"Apa cuma aku yang tak bisa bersenang-senang!" teriak Renji. "Aku tidak bersenang-senang…" kata Tamaizu padahal kenyataannya dia sedang main game online di komputer. "Aku akan membantumu mencari kacamata mu!" kata Tamaizu, mematikan komputernya. "Awesome!" kata Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Rooftop.<strong>

"Hay~! Saki-senpwuai!" kata Yosuke lebay-nya. "Hey, Hana-chan!" kata Saki-senpai. "Apa kau mau pergi malam ini denganku?" tanya Yosuke, romantis. "Aku sudah punya pacar…" kata Saki, tidak berperasaan. _PRANG! Bukan! Kaca jendela King Moron tidak pecah, tapi hati Yosuke yang pecah. _ "K-kalau begitu kenapa kita tak berteman saja?" tanya Yosuke, sedih. "Boleh juga…" kata Saki. "Jadi, apa kau suka hoki?" tanya Yosuke, sambil meminum air minuman botol Crystal Water.

"Tidak, aku tak suka hoki…" Yosuke langsung menyemburkan minumannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Saki, bingung dengan kelakuan Yosuke. "Yeah, aku rasa…bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" saran Yosuke. "Boleh juga…".

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki Math Tutor.<strong>

Si Kanji baru mau masuk, tapi tiba-tiba dia ditahan oleh security disitu. "Whoa, kamu mau kemana jagoan?" tanya security itu. "Aku mau kedalam…" kata Kanji. "Ini sekolah khusus wanita! Laki-laki dilarang masuk!" kata security itu sadis. "Tapi, Miyuki-sensei akan marah jika kau tak mengijinkanku!" kata Kanji. "Oh yeah?" security itu lalu mengambil sebuah gambar dengan Miyuki didalamnya. "Hey, anak laki-laki, ayo masuk!" kata security itu lalu menghantam Kanji dengan gambar itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Drama Room.<strong>

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Kau berperan sebagai penyihir jahat yang melawan Harold Potty!" kata Rukia, yang sama seperti Ichigo memakai pakaian penyihir. "Uh, okey. Jadi aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Ichigo. "Hmm, biar aku berpikir, kau lihat cowok yang duduk disana? Bayangkan jika dia mencuri CUDA-mu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" kata Rukia. "Aku akan merobek kepalanya!" Ichigo lalu menghampiri pria itu.

"Hey!" kata Ichigo, pria itu lalu berdiri dan ternyata pria itu tingginya mencapai 2 meter. "Uh-oh…" kata Ichigo. "Hngghh!" pria itu lalu mengangkat Ichigo dan melemparnya, _PRANG! _

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang's Residence.<strong>

"Pasti kacamataku ada disekitar sini!" kata Renji, menghancurkan barang-barang. "Kita sudah mencari selama sejam, mungkin kacamata mu dicuri!" kata Tamaizu. "TIDAK~!" Renji teriak gaje dengan gambar petir di background-nya. "Bagaimana ini! Aku harus menemukannya! Apapun yang terjadi! Aku sudah menabung enam bulan untuk membelinya!" kata Renji.

"Hmm, ayo kita lihat kamera security di sekolah ini, mungkin pelaku-nya tetangkap kamera!" saran Tamaizu. "Ide bagus! Ayo!" mereka pun pergi ke kantor Ronan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Honest Canteen.<strong>

Yosuke lalu datang membawa sebuah jus jeruk, "Ini untukmu!" kata Yosuke memberikannya ke Saki. "Terima kasih…" saat Saki asyik-asyikan minum tiba-tiba Yosuke mengeluarkan sedotan dan meminumnya bersamaan dengan Saki. "Pacar…" kata Saki, simpel. "Yeah, pacar!" Yosuke melempar pipet-nya dan mengenai Peter Sullivan, "Owh!".

Sementara itu, disebuah meja tak jauh dari meja Yosuke dan Saki, seseorang menatap dengan sinis.

**Next issue! How our four boys enjoy their pre-Golden Week! And when Tamaizu will find info to where the captive held!**

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	10. Golden Week pt2: The Big Break

_Faithful are the wounds of a friend, But deceitful are the kisses of an enemy.__ – Proverbs 27: 6._

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 10: Golden Week pt.2**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><em>Today issue! Our four boys of Large Clock is<em>_ taking break!_

**Yasogami: Honest Canteen.**

"Jadi, kau adalah Monroe Retep Mrost?" tanya Peter. "Yeah, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Monroe. "Entah lah!" kata Peter. Tiba-tiba datanglah Yosuke Hanamura membawa sekotak Mie Hok Kian. Yosuke lalu menunjukkan mie yang dia buat supaya berbentuk hati, Saki lalu mengeluarkan sekotak Mie Hok Kian yang lain yang dia bentuk supaya tertulis 'Pacar Lelaki'. Yosuke yang kecewa lalu membuang kotak itu ke Peter.

"Aduh! Brengsek! Hmm, enak juga…" kata Peter mengambil daging di kotak itu dan memakannya. "…" Monroe hanya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Drama Club's Room.<strong>

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah siap untuk audisi-nya!" kata Rukia, setelah mengeluarkan Ichigo dari mesin kaleng dengan bantuan Yumi Ozawa. "Aku rasa, apa kau punya aspi— lwueee~!" Ichigo pun jatuh pingsan. "Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Rukia. "Kurasa itu karena sinar radiasi dari mesin kaleng…" kata Yumi. "Seseorang tolong dia!".

Beberapa anggota drama pun membantu Rukia dan Yumi menyeret Ichigo ke UKS.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang's Residence.<strong>

Renji membuka pintu lemari, pintu kulkas dan melempar meja. "Kacamataku tidak ada dimana-mana! Arrrghh!" Renji tanpa sadar melempar sebuah bola basket ke luar jendela dan mengenai jendela sebuah rumah, "Siapapun itu dia harus membayar semua ini!" kata suara _familiar _dari dalam jendela. "Shit, itu rumah King Moron!" kata Renji. "Kurasa kacamatamu tak ada dimanapun di ruangan ini!" kata Tamaizu, keluar dari tumpukan pakaian busuk.

"**TIDAK!" **teriak Renji lebe. "Jadi, kelihatannya kacamata mu di curi!" ujar Tamaizu. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kanji dengan ngos-ngosan. "Hah! Hah! Binatang!" kata Kanji kelelahan. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Renji, membantu Kanji berdiri. "Aku di kejar security karena mau masuk ke les matematika Miyuki-sensei!" kata Kanji. "Kenapa?". "Karena itu sekolah khusus wanita! Hah! Hah! Hah!" kata Kanji. "Begitu, ya. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang guru!" Renji dan Tamaizu dengan sadis-nya meninggalkan Kanji.

"Halo? Ada ora— ah!" Rise langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kanji memegang kakinya. "Creeps!" _BRUK! BUAK! TACK! Kanji dihajar habis-habisan dengan tas Rise. _"H-hentikan! Arggh!" kata Kanji berusaha berlindung. "Oh, ternyata kamu. Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau pergi ke les matematika Miyuki?" tanya Rise. "Itu sekolah khusus wanita!" ujar Kanji.

"Hmm, biar aku berpikir…" _tak lama kemudian…_

"Sudah belum? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Rise ke Kanji di kamar mandi. "Tunggu sebentar! Benda ini sangat merepotkan!" kata Kanji dari dalam. "Ugh…" Rise memutar bola matanya. _Ckeet, ada siapa ya? Aaa~! _Kanji lalu keluar dengan pakaian wanita yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. "Sempurna!" kata Rise. "Kenapa kau bisa punya pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Kanji. "Saat itu designer kami di sebuah show salah mengukur karena datang seorang _hodoh _yang meminta-minta jadinya ukuran bajunya cukup besar dari yang dipesan, jadinya kusimpan saja…" ujar Rise.

"Kenapa bisa ada _hodoh _di gedung?" tanya Kanji. "Entahlah, baiklah sekarang kau harus bersikap seperti wanita!" perintah Rise. "Dammit…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Teacher's Room.<strong>

"Kenapa tadi aku merasa melihat Ichigo yang pingsan sambil pakai pakaian penyihir?" kata Renji melirik ke belakang. "Mungkin kau salah lihat, ayo pergi ke ruang guru untuk melihat kamera _security _**HoDOH**!" saran Tamaizu. "Yeah! Mungkin kamera **HoDOH **menangkap wajah pelakunya!" kata Renji. Mereka pun pergi ke ruang guru.

"Aku tak mau menunjukkan-nya…" kata Kuchiki-sensei sadis. "Ayolah! Aku sudah menabung enam bulan untuk membeli kacamata itu!" kata Renji, memohon. "Tetap tak bisa!" bentak Kuchiki-sensei. "Aku punya rencana! Ayo!" Tamaizu pun mendoron Renji ke luar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Honest Canteen.<strong>

"Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan! Saki-senpai sudah punya pacar…" kata Yosuke curhat dengan Teddie. "Hmm, mungkin kau harus mencari pacar lain…" Teddie lalu mengeluarkan laptop TeddiePad-nya dan menaruhnya di meja. Teddie lalu membuka situs **iNeed Love**. "Hmm, lihat! Ada salah satu cewek yang bersekolah di Yasogami sedang jomblo!" kata Teddie. "Yang mana, yang mana!" Yosuke lalu duduk disamping Teddie.

"Ini dia namanya **OperatorCake 72**!" kata Teddie. "Cepat kamu kirim pesan cinta!" kata Yosuke. "Oke, oke!" setelah Teddie mengirim pesan cinta, datanglah si gendut **Hanako Ohtani**. "Yes! Yes! Ada cowok yang mengirmu ku pesan cinta!" kata Hanako mencium TeddiePhone-nya. "Astaga! OperatorCake 72 sebenarnya adalah Hanako! Cepat batalkan!" kata Yosuke berbisik. Teddie pun membatalkannya.

Hanako lalu kembali menatap TeddiePhone-nya, "Aww, sial. Dibatalkan…" Hanako pun pergi dengan kecewa. "Untung saja…" kata Yosuke. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Renji dan Tamaizu yang mengambil beberapa pisang di meja. "Kenapa Hanako seeperti orang gila begitu?" tanya Renji dengan tumpukan pisang di tangannya. "Kau tak perlu tahu…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Infrimary.<strong>

"Aku merasa sangat _hodoh…_" kata Ichigo. "Baiklah, kurasa dia sudah baikan" kata Edogawa-sensei. "Entahlah…" ujar Ichigo. "Apa perlu kuberi obat ramuanku yang ajib?" tanya Edogawa mengeluarkan sebuah botol. "T-tak usah pak! Aku sudah baikan kok!" Ichigo pun langsung ngacir dari tempat itu. "Ichigo! Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja! Ayo kita ke ruang audisi!" kata Rukia menyeret Ichigo. "TIDAK!".

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki Math Tutor.<strong>

"Yeah! Aku berhasil masuk!" kata Kanji, duduk di kursi kelas. "Baiklah, _girls. _Mari kita melanjutkan pelajaran, kalian tahu bahwa lelaki sangat tak berguna? Mereka hanya bisa memberontak dan tak melakukan apa-apa, mereka hanya _binatang!" _kata Miyuki, yang ternyata adalah seorang _sexist_. Semua cewek lalu tertawa. "Aku tak setuju dengan itu, tidak semua laki-laki didunia ini brengsek!" kata Kanji menirukan suara perempuan. "Hohoho, omong kosong…" kata Miyuki, sinting.

"Aku tak percaya aku mengidolakan-mu! Kau ternyata hanya seorang _sexist bitch!_ Cuih!" Kanji lalu melepaskan wig-nya. *gasp!* semua cewek di kelas itu terkejut. "Tch, ternyata ada penyusup, _girls! _Serang!" perintah Miyuki. "…" semua cewek di kelas itu mendekati Kanji dengan tatapan membunuh. "Uh oh…" cicit Kanji.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Teacher's Room.<strong>

"Baiklah, kita harus melempar pisang-pisang ini, supaya Kuchiki-sensei akan teralihkan dan kita berhasil melihat kamera security **HoDOH**!" kata Renji. "Baiklah, mulai!" Tamaizu melempar sebuah pisang lewat jendela pintu sampai pecah, _PRANG! _Kuchiki-sensei langsung menunduk, "Astaga, apa itu!" kata Kuchiki-sensei. Tamaizu lalu melempar pisang ke dua, _PRANG! _Kuchiki lalu berlindung memakai sebuah buku telpon. Renji lalu melempar lebih banyak pisang ke dalam kantor. "Argh!" salah satu pisang mengenai wajahnya sehingga dia pingsan.

"Kurasa kita berhasil!" kata Renji. "Ayo!" mereka berdua pun menyerbu masuk, dan melihat Kuchiki pingsan. "Kurasa ini tak berjalan seperti rencana…" ujar Renji, sweatdrop. "Lagipula dia teralihkan, ayo!" mereka pun pergi ke ruang komputer **HoDOH** untuk melihat siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Honest Canteen.<strong>

"Kau tahu, kurasa kita harus melupakan ini. Aku menyerah!" kata Yosuke. "Ayolah, kau pasti bisa! Sebelum itu, pergi beli jus atau semacamnya!" kata Teddie. _"Whatever…" _Yosuke pun beranjak dari kursinya. Teddie lalu melirik ke arah Saki yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya menelpon dengan ibunya. Teddie pun mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"_Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu ibu. Iya, aku berbohong kalau aku punya pacar, dia memang manis tapi aku masih harus…" _Saki pun melanjutkan percakapannya. "Heh heh heh," Teddie tersenyum sinis. Lalu datanglah Yosuke membawa sebuah jus dan duduk di meja Saki setelah dia selesai menelpon. "Jadi~ apa kau menyukai _hokkey_?" tanya Yosuke. "Aku tidak suka _hokkey_" kata Saki, jujur. Yosuke langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"Hahahaha! Itu sangat lucu!" kata Yosuke. "Aku serius…". "….". Tiba-tiba datanglah Teddie, "Yosuke, kau harus mendengarkan ini!" kata Teddie. "Teddie, aku menyayangi mu, tapi aku sedang si— Aduh, akh!" Teddie langsung menjewer telinga Yosuke dan menyeretnya. "Baiklah, apa masalahmu!". "Saki tak pernah punya PACAR!" bisik Teddie. "Sungguh!" Yosuke terkejut. "Yeah! Aku mendengar percakapan dia dan ibunya! Kau harus menyudutkannya!" kata Teddie.

"YEAH! Trims Ted, aku akan berjuang!" Yosuke lalu menyerbu dan kembali duduk disamping Saki. "So, aku ingin berbincang tentang pacarmu ini!" kata Yosuke, dengan senyuman lebar. "Oh, maksudmu Kazuya? Dia orang yang baik, hahaha!" kata Saki, gugup. "Hmm, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, kelihatannya dia orang yang hebat!" kata Yosuke. "S-sungguh? S-sebenarnya nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya, kau bisa bertemu dengannya…" kata Saki, bohong. "Oooh!" kata Yosuke, lebay.

* * *

><p><strong>Herward Pokker and the <strong>**Order of Paw Audition Room.**

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Kau berperan sebagai Dolongdovye Northornin! Dia adalah salah satu pengikut Lord Murkingham! Sementara aku adalah Isabella La Strange!" jelas Rukia memberikan Ichigo sebuah skrip. "Oh, ya. Yeah! Tentu!" kata Ichigo, gugup. "Selanjutnya, Rukia Kuchiki!". "baiklah, sekarang giliranku! Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah bom untuk meyakinkan mantra-nya!" kata Rukia, menunjukkan sebuah bom berbentuk _chappy_ di tangan kanannya. Ichigo langsung _jawdrop._

"Hihihi!" Rukia pun masuk menuju ke ruang audisi, _**BANG! **_Pintu ruang audisi langsung meledak dan terlontar dari engsel-nya, munculah kepulan asap dari dalam ruangan. Semua peserta termasuk Ichigo hanya melihat dengan cengo. Munculah Rukia penuh asap, "Uhuk, uhuk! Kurasa mantranya gagal…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: HoDOH Security CCTV Room.<strong>

"Baiklah, sejam sebelumnya!" setelah Tamaizu mengetik disana-sini munculah rekaman video.

"_Sori, tapi aku akan pergi bersama Rukia ke audisi film! Bye-bye!"__ Ichigo pun keluar dari pintu sambil loncat-loncat. "Apa cuma aku yang tak bisa bersenang-senang!" teriak Renji dari dalam. _

"Coba duapuluh menit sebelumnya!" ujar Renji. "Baik!".

"_Brengsek, padahal baru tadi aku membelinya!" kata King Moron, keluar dari ruangan School Gang sambil menggerutu gak jelas. Tiba-tiba tak lama kemudian Daisuke yang celingak-celinguk ke kiri kanan__ yang langsung masuk ke ruangan School Gang dan tak lama kemudian pergi. Lalu tak lama kemudian datang Ronan yang sedang bersiul-siul gaje masuk ke ruangan School Gang dan tak lama kemudian keluar._

"Pelakunya adalah King Moron!" kata Renji. "Ayo, interogasi dia!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Honest Canteen.<strong>

Saki dan Kazuya? Sedang berbincang-bincang, tak lama kemudian datanglah Yosuke masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Hey~ Yosuke! Ini dia Kazuya yang kusebut, ayo kalian saling kenal!" kata Saki. "Halo, namaku Yosuke Hanamura, kau pasti Kazuto kan?" tanya Yosuke, sengaja salah menyebut nama. "I-iya namaku Kazuto!" kata Kazuya?. _"AHA!" batin Yosuke_. Saki langsung men _death glare _Kazuya? "M-maksudku namaku Kazutzhi! B-bukan namaku…akh! Aku lupa!" kata Kazuya?.

"Jadi, kau bukan Kazuya?" tanya Yosuke, padahal sudah tahu semuanya. "Iya! Aku hanya dibayar 500 yen untuk berpura-pura oleh wanita ini!" kata Kazuya? Mengaku. "Oooh!" kata Yosuke. "Kau tak berguna, pergi!" Saki lalu mengusir Kazuya?. "Aku menunggu~!" kata Yosuke, lebay. "Baiklah, kau sudah merencanakan semua ini!" kata Saki, menunjuk Yosuke.

"Well, kau membohongi ku!" kata Yosuke melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin punya pacar!" ujar Saki. "Siapa juga yang bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak ingin bersama cewek yang suka berbohong!" kata Yosuke, memanas. "Aku juga tak mau bersama cowok menyebalkan yang memaksaku berbohong dan menyuruh seorang murid yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat namanya!" kata Saki, tak kalah panas.

"Wow, kurasa ini yang di bilang _teenage dating_!" kata Teddie, sambil meminum jusnya. "Kalau begitu, LOE AMA GUE: END!" kata Yosuke. "Kurasa begitu!" kata Saki, bengis. "Hmph!" mereka saaling membelakangi punggung dan berjalan menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba mereka kembali ke tempat mereka semula. "Jadi, apa kau mau pergi ke bioskop bersama sewaktu-waktu?" tanya Yosuke. "Boleh juga…" kata Saki tersenyum.

"YES!" Yosuke yang sangat senang lalu mendatangi meja Teddie, yang daritadi menonton. "Kurasa aku tidak memahami semua yang dimaksud _teenage dating _ini!" kata Teddie. "Kurasa aku juga tak tahu, Ted" Yosuke pun meminum jusnya dengan senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Herward Pokker and the Order of Paw Audition Room.<strong>

"Selanjutnya, Ichigo Kurosaki!". "Baiklah, Ichigo. Sekarang giliranmu! Kau pasti bisa!" kata Rukia. "Yeah, tentu!" Ichigo pun masuk ke ruang audisi. "Baiklah, coba kau kutip kalimat di skrip baris ke dua!" kata panitia audisi. "Baiklah: _si gila Morgan itu menyimpan berbagai jenis benda di hutan ini…waktu kita sudah hampir habis. Pokker tidak akan da—"_. "Umm, bagaimana kalau kau hanya berpose saja?" kata panitia audisi itu. "Umm, baiklah!".

Ichigo lalu berpose dengan macho dan lebay. "Baiklah, ayo tunjukkan ekspresi! Yeah!" kata panitia itu mengambil beberapa foto dengan kameranya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Lobby.<strong>

"Hey, you **KING MORON**~!" kata Renji, mendatangi King Moron yang daritadi sedang menghukum seorang junior. "Hah! Kau bilang apa tadi!" kata King Moron berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Renji. Renji langsung mengangkat kerah baju King Moron dan menaikkannya ke udara. _"W-what the!"_ King Moron bingung dan terkejut. "Kau kan yang mencuri kacamataku!" hujat Renji. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan!" King Moron ketakutan.

"Gak usah banyak bicara kau, dimana kaca—". "T-tunggu dulu, biar aku bicarakan sesuatu dulu, s-sebenaranya aku tak mau bilang ini agar menjaga nama baik sekolah, tapi belakangan ini terjadi pencurian, dan bahkan jas yang baru aku beli hari ini sudah dicuri! Makanya aku mencari disegala ruangan!" kata King Moron, menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kalau bukan kau berarti, Daisuke lah pelakunya!" kata Renji, menurunkan King Moron. Tiba-tiba datanglah Daisuke yang lari-lari seperti dikejar anjing. "Hah! Hah! Tolong! Jika Kou datang dan menanyai dimana aku, bilang aku pergi ke Kanada!" Daisuke lalu bersembunyi dibelakang King Moron dan Renji. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kou yang sangat marah sampai langit ke tujuh, **"DIMANA DAISUKE~!" **teriaknya sampai-sampai membuat semua orang disitu budeg.

"Dia pergi ke Kanada!" kata Renji. "Aku akan memesan tiket ke Kanada!" Kou pun pergi. "Fyuh! Syukurlah, terima— hey!" Renji tiba-tiba mengangkat kerah baju Daisuke. "Kau kan yang masuk ke ruangan kami! Dimana kacamataku!" tanya Renji. "Bukan aku! Aku masuk ke ruang kalian karena beberapa bola di klub Sepak bola hilang! Makanya aku cari diseluruh ruangan!" kata Daisuke.

"Jadi bukan kau pelakunya, kalau begitu pelakunya adalah: RONAN!" kata Renji menunjuk Ronan yang lagi mengepel. Renji dan Tamaizu lalu mendatangi-nya…

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang's Residence.<strong>

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Setelah kau melakukan audisi. Kau harus menyiapkan mental-mu apakah kau diterima ataupun ditolak!" kata Rukia, lebe. "Umm, okay?" kata Ichigo, tak yakin. Tak lama kemudian, telpon di meja makan berbunyi, _kring kring __**kring. **_Rukia yang pertama mengangkatnya, "Halo, apakah aku diterima!" tanya Rukia, tanpa basa basi. "…" tak lama kemudian Rukia menutup telponnya dan menangis gaje.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo, padahal dalam hatinya udah tahu jawabannya. "Aku ditolak!" kata Rukia, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Sial!" kata Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian HP Ichigo berbunyi, "Halo?". "Apa ini dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?". "Iya?". "Selamat, anda diterima di film kami!". "Betulkah?" tanya Ichigo. "Yeah!". "Baiklah, terima kasih!" Ichigo pun menutup telponnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau ditolak?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa? Oh, iya. Sial, aku juga ditolak!" kata Ichigo, berpura-pura. "Sungguh?" tanya Rukia lagi. "Yeah," kata Ichigo, mencuri-curi pandang. "Kalau begitu kita senasib! Hwuaaa~!" mereka pun berpelukan gaje kayak telletubbies (ehem ehem).

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Lobby.<strong>

Renji, Tamaizu, dan Daisuke mencoba mengatur rencana. "Baiklah, serahkan semuanya padaku! Aku akan mengalahkannya!" Tamaizu lalu mencoba menyergap Ronan dengan melompatinya tapi, "Hey, 50 yen!" kata Ronan melihat sebuah uang di lantai, dia pun menunduk untuk mengambilnya, Tamaizu pun meleset dan akhirnya dia terjun mengenai pintu kaca, _PRANG!_

"Apa itu!" kata Ronan, melirik ke Tamaizu. Renji dan Daisuke pun mencoba membebaskan Tamaizu yang terjebak di tong sampah. "Hey, kau! Bukannya kau yang mencuri kacamataku, jas King Moron, dan bola di klub sepak bola! Jawab!" kata Renji. "Bicara apa kau, aku tidak pernah— hey! Dimana kain pel-ku! Bukannya tadi ada disana!" kata Ronan.

"Sial, jadi pelakunya siapa!" tanya Renji. "Lihat ada jejak kaki!" kata Daisuke, menunjuk ke sebuah jejak kaki binatang yang menuju ke kota. "Ayo ikuti!" mereka bertiga pun pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: Tatsuhime Shrine.<strong>

"Jejak kaki ini menuju ke kuil ini!" kata Tamaizu. "Tunggu, bukannya itu kain pel-nya Ronan?" tanya Renji menunjuk ke sebuah rumah kumuh. "Ayo dobrak!" seru Daisuke. _BRAK! _Ternyata didalamnya ada Fox dengan anak-anaknya. Si Fox lagi memakai jas King Moron, kacamata Renji, dan mempermainkan bola sepak dari klub sepak bola, sedangkan anaknya lagi memperebutkan kain pel. DI rumah itu ada lampu disko yang sangat terang dan musik yang volume-nya MAX.

"Jadi pelakunya adalah Fox!" ketiga orang itu terkejut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang's Residence<strong>

Akhirnya setelah semua kekacauan ini, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruangan mereka.

"Wew, ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa berpacaran dengan Saki-senpai…" kata Yosuke. "Aku mendapatkan peran di sebuah film!" kata Ichigo, yang masih belum mengganti bajunya. "Dan aku, mendapatkan kembali kacamataku!" kata Renji. "Baiklah, ada yang mau bercerita secara detail?" tanya Chie.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kanji dengan muka awut-awutan dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka cakar dan lebam, "Hah! Hah! Hah!" Kanji pun pingsan di depan mereka. "Kurasa lebih baik Kanji yang cerita pertama…".

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	11. Golden Week pt3: Nanako Dojima

_I have a happy life, but…when will Big Bro meet me again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso to Yujo Fuka Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 11: Golden Week: Nanako Dojima**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

* * *

><p><strong>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…<strong>

_We are living our life…_

_I walk away from the soundless room~_

_I realize, once again…_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yosuke tersedak di seri sebelumnya.**

**Yosuke Hanamura as Himself**

_That the world is cheating me again!_

_And so, we must survive this day once again!_

_It's always happening…_

_And we'll gonna make you familiar with all of this!_

**Muncul scene pada saat tangan Kanji kepleset sehingga alkohol yang dia pegang jatuh ke api unggun dan membuat seluruh hutan terbakar.**

**Kanji Tatsumi as Himself**

_Rise to the sunshine!_

_Now all we have to do is to see the positive side of all problem happen to us!_

_Let's show how we can be!_

_Let's gone mad and…_

_Leave the rest of your mess to us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Chie menjebak Yosuke untuk membuatnya makan steak.**

**Chie Satonaka as Herself**

_Wake up you all!_

_It's out time now!_

_There's will no second change for us!_

**Muncul scene pada saat Yukiko tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Yukiko Amagi as Herself**

_So leave the rest us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_Leave the rest to us!_

_(Leave the rest to us)_

_LEAVE THE REST TO US!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang Residence, Early Morning.<strong>

"Ini hari yang sangat membosankan…" kata Yosuke. "Kau baru tahu? Seharusnya ini hari dimana kita berpesta!" kata Ichigo. "Ini hari libur apa?" tanya Yosuke lagi ke Kanji. "Ini hari anak, aku rasa?" kata Kanji. "Hey, apa kau sudah dapat informasi?" tanya Yosuke ke Tamaizu. "Belum, tanya lagi nanti…". "Astaga…". "Aku dapat ide! Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Nanako! Dia mungkin kesepian sejak Souji-senpai koma…" kata Kanji.

"Ayo telpon yang lain!" kata Yosuke. "Aku tidak ikut, aku masih harus syuting adegan di film!" Ichigo pun pergi. "Siapa yang peduli dengan dia? Ayo!" Yosuke dan Kanji pun pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojima Residence.<strong>

_Ting tong._

"Biar aku yang buka!" Nanako pun membuka pintu, lalu Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Chie, dan Yukiko langsung menyerbu masuk. "Hai, Nanako-chwuan~!" kata Yosuke, lebay. "Nanako, siapa yang ada di lu—". "Wazzup' _Momma Dojima! _Dimana _Poppa Dojima_?" tanya Yosuke. _DUAK! Chie menendang Yosuke, _"Bukan begitu cara-nya menyapa orang yang lebih tua darimu, _baka!" _kata Chie. "Arggh!" Yosuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Ryou sedang ada tugas dengan Adachi-san, apa kalian mau makan?" tanya Chisato Dojima, yang berada di dapur. "Kami sudah makan ketika mau kesini, apalagi uang ku sudah habis untuk membeli _steak _kepada cewek bar—" _DUAK! Yosuke ditendang lagi. _"Sudah, sudah!" kata Yukiko berusaha menghentikan Chie yang terus menyerang Yosuke tanpa ampun.

Chisato, Nanako, dan Kanji hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop _ria. "Apa kalian mau mengajak jalan-jalan Nanako? Kurasa dia bosan terus ada dirumah" kata Chisato. "T-tentu, Dojima-san! Apa kau mau Nanako-chan?" tanya Yosuke. "Tapi, Oka-san…". "Tidak apa-apa kok, ayahmu sebentar lagi juga akan datang…" kata Chisato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mhm!". "Kami pergi dulu, Dojima-san!" mereka semua pun pergi. "Anak-anak yang baik…".

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Food Court.<strong>

Selagi mereka berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba HP Yosuke berbunyi. "Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Yosuke. "Ini Tamaizu Nirazawa, berhati-hatilah, kalian sedang di-intai oleh beberapa murid Karukozaka!" kata Tamaizu. Yosuke melirik ke kiri-kanan, "Aku mengerti…" Yosuke pun menyimpan kembali HP-nya dan lalu berbisik ke Kanji. "Apa! Kita tak boleh mengacaukan hari Nanako-chan, kita harus menghentikan mereka tanpa ketahuan!" kata Kanji. "Kalau begitu, ayo lindungi Nanako-chan!" kata Teddie.

"Aku tahu itu!". Tiba-tiba ada salah satu kardus yang dilempar kearah Nanako, Kanji langsung melompatinya dan mengangkap kardus itu, tapi sialnya dia lalu terjatuh ke lantai. "Kanji, kau apa-apain sih?" tanya Chie, karena Kanji berlaku aneh. "T-tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku kira tadi ada…lupakan saja! Haha…" Kanji tertawa gugup, dia pun kembali berjalan disamping Yosuke.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tak boleh ketahuan!" kata Yosuke. "Kau pikir itu gampang!" bentak Kanji. "Kurasa Kanji-san sedang sakit…" kata Nanako. "Ah, dia selalu begitu kok…" kata Chie. "Tch…" Kanji emosi tingkat dajjal (?). Tak lama kemudian, salah satu kardus yang lain dilempar kearah Nanako. "Tidak!" Yosuke lalu loncat gaje dan meng-_tackle _kardus itu.

"Yosuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yukiko. "Eh, hahaha. Otot lenganku sakit makanya aku, hahaha!" kata Yosuke, bo'ong. "Ada-ada saja, hey! Kita sudah sampai di _food court_! Ayo Nanako-chan!" mereka pun duduk disalah satu meja. Tiba-tiba salah satu murid Karukozaka melempar sebuah _muffin _kearah Nanako lagi. "Awas!" Teddie langsung mencoba mengangkap-nya, tapi malah mendarat di muka Chie.

"Teddie…" Chie bersiap-siap menghajar Teddie. "Uh-oh…" cicit Teddie. Chie lalu menyeret Teddie ke dalam, _DUAK! PRANG! BANG! _Chie pun keluar dan duduk kembali, "Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Chie, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yosuke dan Kanji pun langsung menghampiri Teddie yang babak belur. "Ini sangat merepotkan! -ne" kata Teddie. "Betul, kita harus menelpon seseorang!" kata Yosuke. "Daisuke dan Kou!" kata Teddie dan Kanji bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Food Court, Afternoon.<strong>

Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Daisuke, dan Kou melirik ke kanan-kiri. "Baiklah, operasi **Don't Ruin Nanako's Day **dimulai!" kata Yosuke. "Kau berjanji akan mentraktir kita seharian ini!" kata Daisuke dan Kou. "Tenang saja…" kata Yosuke. "Baiklah, aku dan Kanji akan kembali dan melirik sekitar, dan lewat _walkie-talkie _ini, aku akan memberitahu posisi ancaman, dan kalian harus menghentikannya apapun yang terjadi!" kata Yosuke, memberi seebuah walkie-talkie. "Siap!".

"Kalian lama sekali ke toilet…" kata Chie, melihat Yosuke, Teddie dan Kanji kembali, "Toiletnya penuh…" kata Kanji, bo'ong. "Hmm, kita kemana lagi ya? Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Souji di rumah sakit?" saran Chie. "Boleh juga, kita tidak sempat menjenguk-nya semenjak kejadian belakangan ini— _kardus diarah jam 3!" _kata Yosuke ke walkie-talkie.

Daisuke lalu meloncat dan mengangkap kardus itu tepat waktu, "Fyuh…". "Baiklah, menuju Inaba Municipal Hospital!".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Municipal Hospital: Lobby.<strong>

Yosuke dan yang lain sedang menunggu di lobby, rumah sakit-nya hari ini sedang ramai.

"Hadeh, ini lama sekali!" gerutu Yosuke. _"Botol alkohol di jam 10!" kata Kanji ke walkie-talkie. _Kou langsung melepaskan karet ketapel-nya, _PRANG! _"Hampir saja…" kata Kou mengusap keringat-nya. "Hey! Sekarang giliran kita!" Yosuke dan yang lain pun pergi. Tiba-tiba datanglah sekitar lima murid Karukozaka ke lobby, tepat ketika Yosuke dan yang lain pergi.

"Kami kesini untuk mencari para murid Yasogami…" kata Yumi. "Sial!" Kou dan Daisuke pun muncul. "Kita harus menghalang mereka!" bisik Daisuke. Semua orang disana langsung tiarap. "Hey, kau berdua! Siapa kalian!" tanya Yumi. "Kami murid Yasogami!" kata Kou dan Daisuke, menunjukkan sebuah lambang Yasogami dari kantong mereka.

"Heh! Bukan kalian yang kami cari, tapi sudahlah! Hajar mereka!" ke-empat murid yang lain pun menyerbu Kou dan Daisuke. Kou menghajar murid yang pertama dan melemparnya ke meja resepsionis. "Kyaa!" beberapa suster disitu berteriak! Daisuke lalu melempar kursi lipat didekatnya ke murid yang kedua, murid kedua menangkapnya, Kou pun menendang kursi itu, membuat murid kedua jatuh.

Murid ketiga lalu menendang Kou sampai terlempar kebeberapa orang, "Kou!" ujar Daisuke. "Kau lengah!". Murid ke-empat menendang Daisuke sampai terlempar juga. Murid yang dilempar ke resepsionis dan ditindah kursi kemudian kembali bangkit. "Heh! Ayo cari mereka!" perintah Yumi. "Tunggu, _bitch! _Tak akan kubiarkan kau merusak hari Nanako-chan!" kata Kou, bangkit. "Yeah!" Daisuke pun ikut bangkit. "Yeah kalahkan mereka!" teriak beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit, menyoraki Daisuke dan Kou.

"Cih…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Municipal Hospital: Souji's Room.<strong>

"Silahkan," kata seorang suster baik, membukakan pintu. "Terima kasih!" kata Yosuke. Suasana tiba-tiba

berubah sepi, yang ada hanya suara dari mesin Elektrokardiogram. "Souji…" kata Yosuke, sedih.

"Big Bro...". "Souji-kun…". "Sensei…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Municipal Hospital: Lobby.<strong>

"Wraugh!" Kou langsung menghantam murid pertama ke dinding, Daisuke lalu melempar sebuah botol alkohol ke murid ketiga. "Dammit!" kutuk Daisuke. "Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan dari kekuatan Unsere Arme Hachobe Agile?" tanya Yumi, sinis. "Sampai selama-lamanya!" kata seseorang menendang Yumi sampai terjatuh. "Kyaa!" teriak Yumi kesakitan. "S-siapa kau?" tanya Yumi, kesakitan.

"Akulah Ronan Dormouse!" kata Ronan dengan sangat epik. "Ronan? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kou. "Aku ingin mengecek keadaan pamanku yang kehilangan pikirannya, tapi aku selalu terjebak dengan kalian, para koboi!" kata Ronan, sarkas. "Beraninya kau..." Yumi langsung menyerbu Ronan. "Astaga, _psycho girl..."._

* * *

><p><strong>Lobby<strong>

Yumi terus menghantam Ronan tanpa ampun ke dinding. _"Psycho girl!" _kutuk Ronan, dia lalu menendang kaki Yumi dan menjambak rambut-nya, lalu dia meluncurkan-nya melewati meja resepsionis. "Ah!". Sementara itu, Kou dan Daisuke berhasil melempat ke-empat murid ke tempat sampah, walaupun terluka sedikit.

"Ini hari yang sangat hebat~~!" teriak Kou. "Yey! Kalian pahlawan baruku!" kata Sayoko Uehara diantara kerumunan yang menyoraki mereka. "Yay! Wuhuy! Aku ingin tanda tangan-mu!" teriak beberapa pengunjung.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Municipal Hospital: Souji's Room.<strong>

"Tunggu, kenapa daritadi aku seperti mendengar ada keributan diluar, ne-?" tanya Teddie. "Iya, ayo kita cek!" mereka semua pun meninggalkan Souji, Nanako yang terakhir keluar melirik sebentar ke Souji sebelum akhirnya pergi, tangan Souji bergerak.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobby<strong>

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi disini!" tanya Yosuke, melihat semua pengunjung, suster, dan dokter menyoraki Kou, Daisuke, dan Ronan, semua orang langsung terdiam. "Er, pamanku yang kehilangan pikirannya dikunjungi oleh Obama!" kata Ronan. ngawur. "Apa yang kau ucapkan!". Tiba-tiba Yumi bangkit dari beberapa kursi, "Hah! Hah! Kalian pikir kalian menang? Dendam kami pasti akan terbalaskan, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" Yumi pun berlari keluar lobby.

"Bukannya itu _psycho girl _yang menyerang Dorm kita dulu?" tanya Chie. "..." Ronan, Kou, dan Daisuke terdiam.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojima Residence<strong>

Akhirnya setelah kekacauan itu, mereka kembali...

"Mari makan~!" mereka semua pun beramai-ramai makan beberapa rice plate dan ikan mentah. "Kalian tahu, kurasa ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan! Kita dapat _blah blah blah" _Chie pun mulai mengoceh tak jelas. "Dasar cewek barbar, bisanya hanya-" _DUAK!_ "Sudah, sudah. Sampai kapan kalian mau begini terus?" kata Yukiko, berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Aku pulang. Wah, kelihatannya ada pesta disini..." kata suara _familiar _dari luar. "Dojima-san?". Ryutaro Dojima dan Adachi Tohru, "Kenapa hari ini kau terlambat sekali?" tanya Chisato. "Ada beberapa murid berandal yang melempar bola ke rumah seorang guru, dan sampai sekarang kami belum menemukan pelakunya..." kata Dojima. "Itu sangat tak sopan! Orang itu pantas dihukum!" kata Yosuke, padahal sebenarnya merekalah yang biasa melempar bola ke rumah King Moron.

"Yeah, lagipula terima kasih sudah mengajak Nanako jalan-jalan, aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini..." kata Dojima sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula kami juga senang!" kata Yukiko. "Baiklah, ayo berpesta, Golden Week masih panjang!".

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Dojima Residence, Midnight.<strong>

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Yosuke berjalan terbatuk-batuk. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau terlalu banyak meminum soda itu!" kata Kanji. "Kalian belum menraktir kami..." kata Daisuke dan Kou, dingin. "Uhuk uhuk UHUK!".

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M **

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G **


	12. Halfway There

_Where is our captive? Off with their heads!_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 12: Halfway There**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © TITE KUBO**

**Opening Theme, Halfway There © BTR**

* * *

><p><em>When the chips are down, back against the wall<em>

_Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going a distance is unrealistic_

_But we're too far from the start!_

**Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi**

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

**Ichigo Kurosaki? And Renji Abarai?**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

**Daisuke Nagase and Kou Ichijo**

_If we never flew, we would never fall_

_If the world was ours, we would have it all_

_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want_

**Tatsuya Suou and Eikichi Mishina**

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

**Hazama and Shi Rui Ning?**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

**Music and lyrics by Big Time Rush**

_How you ever gonna reach the stars_

_If you never get off the ground?_

_And you'll always be where you are If you let life knock you down_

**Created by 'me'**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there,We're halfway there_

_(Oh, we're halfway there,we're halfway there )_

**Thank you for reading!**

_Oh, we're ha__lfway there, we're halfway there!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: <strong>**Field, Afterschool**

Si Yosuke dan Kanji duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memakan cemilan mereka dan mengerjakan PR Matematika mereka, "Ini semua membingungkan!" kata Yosuke pada PR yang dikerjakannya. "Um, apa kau baru menyadari-nya hari ini?" tanya Kou, yang sedang menjadi kiper. "Baiklah, ini dia!" Daisuke lalu menendang sebuah bola tapi malah terbang dan akhirnya mengenai kaca jendela King Moron, _PRANG!_

"Kenapa ini sangat asyik terjadi? Aku akan pindah rumah!" kata suara King Moron dari dalam. Kanji langsung meludah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tiba-tiba HP Yosuke berbunyi, "Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Yosuke. "Ini Tamaizu, aku mendapat informasi dimana para tahanan berada! Cepat ke kamar!" kata Tamaizu. "Sungguh! Baiklah!" Yosuke menyimpan kembali HP-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daisuke. "Lokasi para tahanan sudah diketahui!" mereka pun meninggalkan lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: School Gang's Residence.<strong>

"Dimana!" kata Yosuke tepat pada saat dia masuk, "Para tahanan berada di…_Okina Propreto!"_ ujar Tamaizu. "Dimana dan apa itu?" tanya Kou. "Menurut beberapa murid, itu adalah sebuah gua-gua di gunung Okina, tempat itu dijadikan markas kedua oleh Unsere Arme Hachobe Agile!" jelas Tamaizu. "Ayo, kita beritahu para guru dan mengirim serangan!" kata Daisuke.

"Yeah!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Office<strong>

Semua guru, dan prefek sedang mengadakan rapat, sementara Yosuke dan Kanji berdiri tak jauh dari meja rapat.

"…jadi begitu ya?" kata Ronan, setelah dijelaskan oleh Yosuke. "Kita tak boleh bertindak gegabah, begini saja. Apa menurutmu mungkin bagi kita untuk melakukan perjanjian damai?" tanya Kuchiki-sensei. "Entahlah, mereka bilang kita pernah membunuh beberapa murid mereka. Kecil kemungkinan itu berhasil" ujar Yosuke.

"Jika kita melakukan serangan lagi, mungkin jumlah tahanan malah akan bertambah, kami tak bisa melakukan itu, untungnya tak ada satu pun murid Yasogami yang tertangkap" gumam Ronan. "Baiklah, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kuchiki-sensei ke guru yang lain. "Ini hal yang merusak moral, kurasa lebih baik kita mencoba melakukan perjanjian damai dulu," ujar Ukitake.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk!". Tiba-tiba datanglah Naoto, Daisuke, Ichigo, dan seseorang yang memakai seragam Kasugayama. "Siapa orang itu?" tanya Ronan. "Dia adalah pembawa pesan sekaligus pemimpin pelajar Kasugayama," kata Naoto. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Tatsuya terus sengsara, kudengar kalian mencoba melakukan perjanjian damai, tapi kalau itu gagal, maka kami: Kasugayama. Akan menyerang!" kata orang itu.

"Kurasa itu masuk akal, baiklah, kita akan bersiap untuk pergi esok hari, persiapkan diri kalian!" kata Ronan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: <strong>**Front Gate, Afternoon.**

"Kurasa ini semua sangat merepotkan" kata Ronan sambil menghirup rokoknya. "Ayolah, kita sudah setengah jalan, ini semua sudah harus berakhir!" ujar Yosuke. "Lagipula, siapa namamu?" tanya Yosuke ke orang itu. "Aku Eikichi Mishina dari Kasugayama, sekaligus pemimpin band Gas Chamber!" ujarnya.

"Tak pernah dengar" kata Yosuke dan Ronan, dingin. "Ayolah, Sumaru tidak jauh dari sini, apa kalian tak pernah mendengar ketika kami bersama Duke Simmon?". "Tak pernah kenal…" jawab Yosuke dan Ronan, sambil berjalan. "Lupakan…".

"Hey, kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah…" kata Ronan sambil berbalik. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa berakhir di sekolah ini…" kata Yosuke. "Tapi kau bersyukur soal itu kan?" kata Ronan sambil membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "Entahlah, semua tawuran dan kericuhan ini membuatku terasa berbeda" ujar Yosuke, menatap ke langit.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah harus kembali, sampai jumpa besok" Eikichi pun pergi. "Apa itu menurutmu positif atau negatif?" tanya Ronan lagi. "Entahlah, kurasa dua-duanya…". Beberapa burung merpati terbang melintasi mereka dengan indahnya, langit pun mulai menggelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Okina Hill, Afterschool.<strong>

Yosuke, Kanji, Daisuke, Kou, Ichigo, Renji, Eikichi dan lima murid Kasugayama lainnya berada di hutan.

"Baiklah, kemana lagi selanjutnya?" tanya Yosuke. "Menurut si Tamaizu, tempatnya ada di sekitar tebing…hmm" kata Ichigo, berpikir. "Tak usah lebay begitu deh…" kata Eikichi. "Ini semua sangat merepotkan, kami masih punya empat lagu yang harus di _record. _Baru dua yang di _mastering _tapi semua hal koboi ini mengacaukannya!" keluh Eikichi.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu ikut?" tanya Kou. "Dia dipilih karena dia yang paling mengacau pada saat audisi…" kata salah seorang **Jack**. "Bukannya sudah kubilang kau tak boleh berbicara kecuali jika kusuruh?" bentak Eikichi. "Loe bukan ibu gue…" jawab **Jack **itu. "Dia ada benarnya…" ujar **Ace**. "Baiklah selagi kita keliling gak jelas, kurasa kita harus bernyanyi!" kata Daisuke.

"Yeah, baiklah, lagu apa?" tanya Eikichi. "100 kotak susu!" jawab Daisuke! "Err, baiklah?" kata Yosuke. _"100 kotak susu, buka muncungnya dan minum sampai habis, 99 kotak susu, buka muncungnya dan minum sampai habis, 98 kotak susu, buka muncungnya dan minum sampai habis," _mereka pun terus menyanyi…

_45 menit kemudian…_

"_7 kotak susu, buka muncungnya dan minum sampai habis, 6 kotak su— _hey! Bukannya ini suatu tebing?" potong Kanji, menunjuk sebuah tebing tinggi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Akhirnya! Ayo mencari! Kita sudah hampir setengah jalan!" kata Yosuke. Mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari disekitar.

Yosuke pun mencari-cari tepat dibawah tebing, "Kurasa tempat ini tak pernah dikunjungi manusia! Apa Tamaizu salah?" ujar Yosuke. "Tidak, kurasa memang mereka pernah kesini, lihat!" kata seorang **Heart **menunjukkan sobekan kain pakaian Seven Sister. "Biar ku lihat!" Eikichi langsung merapasnya dan meraba kain itu. "Kelihatannya sudah beberapa hari, cepat cari lebih dalam!" perintah Eikichi. "Blah blah blah!" kata **Shovel **bosan.

Yosuke berjalan cukup jauh, dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah sungai. Dia lalu menuruni bebatuan di dekat sungai dan melihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu. "Hey, semua! Kesini!" teriak Yosuke. "Huh?" mereka semua yang mencari lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menuju ke Yosuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Renji. "Lihat!" Yosuke menunjuk ke sebuah gua di seberang sungai.

"Menurutmu itu tempatnya?" tanya Eikichi tak yakin. "Apa salahnya mencoba?" kata Yosuke. "Tapi sepatu kita akan basah! Itu sangat me—". "Itu tak perlu, lihat!" Yosuke menunjuk beberapa batuan yang menuju ke seberang sungai. "Sial, kurasa batunya cukup licin, sebaiknya kita hati-hati!" kata Ichigo.

"Brengsek!" kutuk Kanji. "Ada apa?". "Sinyal-nya hilang!" kata Kanji. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali dan membawa lebih banyak orang dulu?" saran Daisuke. "Kurasa itu tak perlu, mereka mungkin sudah pergi. Lagipula, kita kan sudah setengah jalan!" kata Yosuke. "Tch, baiklah! Ayo!" mereka pun meloncati bebatuan satu-persatu. Tiba-tiba si **Diamond **hampir jatuh jika saja Ichigo tak menangkapnya. "Berhati-hatilah sedikit!" bentak Ichigo. "I-iya…". Mereka pun sampai di seberang sungai, didepan sebuah gua besar. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yosuke. "Kau terdengar seperti _orang itu _ketika berada di menara…" ujar Ichigo. "Yeah, ayo!" mereka pun berjalan masuk kedalam.

* * *

><p><strong>Cave of Hatred.<strong>

"Whoa, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk persembunyian!" ujar Eikichi melihat ke kanan-kiri. Tempatnya penuh dengan bebatuan terjal dan beberapa batu lancip diatasnya. "Kurasa kita berada di tempat yang benar, ayo masuk!" mereka pun meloncati dan memanjat beberapa bebatuan yang licin sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke daerah paling dalam.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di bagian paling dalam dari gua, dan tiba-tiba jalan gua terbelah dua. "Kita harus kemana, ke kiri, atau ke kanan?" tanya Eikichi. "Kurasa lebih baik kita berpencar!" saran Yosuke. "Aku benci itu, tapi kurasa itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan, baiklah kami akan ke kiri, sementara kalian para Yasogami ke kanan!" kata Eikichi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita maju dengan hati-hati!".

* * *

><p><strong>Center of the hill.<strong>

"Damn, kemana gua ini mengarah, kita sudah cukup jauh dari pintu masuk…" gerutu Daisuke. "Berhentilah mengeluh! Lagipu—". Tiba-tiba mereka diserbu oleh beberapa pelajar Karukozaka yang mulai membentuklingkaran ditengah-tengah mereka. _'What the fuck?'. _"Angkat tangan kalian, kalian sudah dikepung!" kata Charlie, yang menodongkan sebuah golok tepat di hadapan Yosuke.

"Tsk,". "Kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanya Akira. "Kami hanya ingin membuat perjanjian damai dengan ketua kalian!" teriak Kanji. "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa orang itu membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya?" tunjuk Charlie ke Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menyembunyikan kembali pisau itu. "Itu untuk berjaga-jaga…" kata Yosuke. "Untuk seorang _hobknockers _kalian cukup pintar, baiklah. Ikut kami dan jangan berbuat macam-macam!" kata Akira, menurunkan goloknya.

Beberapa murid Karukozaka yang lain pun ikut menurunkan senjata mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>East of Okina Hill.<strong>

"Astaga, kita sudah daritadi berjalan. Ini seperti tidak ada akhirnya!" kata Jack. "Apa kau baru menyadari-nya sekarang?" tanya Ace. "Sudah, sudah! Ini akan semakin lama jika kalian ber— _agh!" _tiba-tiba si Shovel terperosok dan terjatuh ke bawah, ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar dibawah mereka. "Soruferyu!" teriak Ace. "Ceroboh sekali…" gumam Eikichi.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya!" kata Diamond. "Kau gila kita tak tahu apa diujung lubang—" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah. "Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Eikichi. "Yeah. Itu para Karukozaka!" mereka pun secara berdesakan mencoba masuk kedalam lubang.

* * *

><p><strong>Unsere Arme Hachobe Agile's Okina Base: Hazama's room.<strong>

"Maju kalian, _hobknockers!" _kata salah seorang pelajar menendang mereka sampai terjatuh. Sementara itu Hazama, Reiko, dan Yumi langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka dan berjalan ke arah Yosuke dan yang lain. "Apa ini?" tanya Hazama, dingin. "Mereka para penyusup yang katanya ingin membuat perjanjian damai dengan kita!" kata Charlie.

"Oh ya? Menarik sekali, kalian kembalilah…" perintah Hazama. "Apa tak apa-apa?". "Itu tak perlu, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri…" ujar Hazama. Para penjaga itu pun pergi. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" tanya Hazama sambil kembali duduk. "…." Yosuke dan yang lain diam. "Nirazawa, ya?".

"Dengar, aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu! Dan kenapa kau harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!" teriak Ichigo. "Pertanyaan menarik, bukannya sudah kukatakan: _kalian telah membunuh murid-murid kami yang dulu._" jawab Hazama. "Itu bodoh! Kami- para senior kami tak pernah melakukannya!" bentak Yosuke. "Jadi kalian tak percaya, ya? Bagaimana dengan ini!" Hazama membuang sebuah koran lama ke Yosuke.

Yosuke menangkapnya dan mulai membaca judulnya **'Empat Murid SMA Karukozaka Ditemukan Tewas'**. "I-itu tak mungkin! Bedebah! Bisa saja itu orang lain yang melakukannya!" bentak Kanji. "Mereka tewas tak jauh dari sekolah kalian!" kata Hazama. "Itu tak cukup!". "Persetan!" Hazama sudah mau menyerang Yosuke jika saja Reiko tak menahannya.

"Hentikan semua ini Hazama!" bentak Reiko. "Diam! Aku tak mau menuruti perintahmu!" Hazama balas membentak. "Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh _orang itu!" _kata Reiko. "Aku memang tidak mempercayai-nya tapi…" tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang kedalam ruangan, orang yang sangat _familiar _bagi Yosuke dan yang lain. "Kau…" kata Yosuke. "Kwa Yun…". "Kurasa kau mengira aku adalah adikku, aku adalah **Shi Rui Ning**, sementara adikku Kwa Yun" kata orang itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi kau dan Hazama bekerja-sama untuk menghancurkan kami, karena kami membunuh adikmu?" tanya Yosuke. "Itu hanya spekulasi-mu, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan adikku yang sedikit _aneh _itu," kata Shi Rui Ning, memandang Yosuke dingin. "Lalu untuk apa kau melakukan ini!" tanya Ichigo. "Itu _rahasia,_" ujar Shi Rui Ning.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Hazama. "Kau berkata seolah-olah ini tempatmu, apa kau sudah lupa? Aku yang memberitahumu tempat ini" kata Shi Rui Ning. "Aku tak peduli…". "Aku kesini hanya mampir untuk melihat proses kalian, tapi kelihatannya mereka selalu satu langkah didepan kalian…" Shi Rui Ning menatap Yosuke dan yang lain.

"Beritahu kami dimana para tahanan kalian sembunyikan!" bentak Renji. "Oh, jadi untuk itu sebenarnya kalian da—". "Wiiiii~!" tiba-tiba Shovel datang dari atas dan mendarat tepat dibawah Yumi, membuatnya pingsan. "Pengkhianatan macam apa ini? Pengawal, penggal kepala mereka!" bentak Hazama. Shi Rui Ning pun hilang entah kemana ditengah kekacauan, sementara Reiko berlindung di suatu tempat.

Datanglah sekitar tiga puluhan pelajar Karukozaka memenuhi ruangan. "Sial…" kutuk Yosuke. "Wuaaaaaaaaaa~!" tiba-tiba datanglah murid Kasugayama yang lainnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Yosuke. "Karena takdir. Lagipula, kenapa kita dikepung?" tanya Eikichi. "Penjelasannya nanti saja…". "Watatatatoya!" para pelajar Karukozaka itupun menyerbu kearah Yosuke dan yang lain.

"Yosuke, kau cepat cari para tahanan, kami akan menahan mereka!" teriak Kou. "Baiklah!". "Ini~ akan sangat MENYENANGKAN!" kata Eikichi, seperti di trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Unsere<strong>** Arme Hachobe Agile's Okina Base: South-east.**

"Kejar dia!" teriak beberapa pelajar Karukozaka. Yosuke pun berlari tanpa mengetahui tujuannya, dia melirik ke kanan-kiri mencoba mencari Tatsuya dan beberapa pelajar Seven Sisters lainnya. Hazama lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan melemparnya kearah Yosuke. Yosuke langsung menunduk, tapi Hazama lalu berlari kearahnya dan menendangnya sampai terjatuh, "Argh!".

"Mati kau!" Hazama lalu mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya dan bersiap menusuk Yosuke. "Shit!" Yosuke langsung menendang tangan Hazama yang menggenggam pisau. Dia pun kembali berdiri dan berlari. Dia lalu berbelok ke arah kanan dan melihat sebuah cahaya di ujung. "Astaga, jalan buntu…" kutuk Yosuke ketika mengetahui bahwa cahaya itu menuju ke sebuah lubang besar.

"Mwuahahaha! Kau terjebak" Hazama tertawa jahat, dia pun menerjang kearah Yosuke. "Gawat…" Yosuke lalu melompat kearah kiri. Dan tiba-tiba Hazama terpleset beberapa genangan air di dekat lubang itu. "Tidak~!" Hazama pun terjatuh ke bawah. "Itu sangat berbahaya…" gumam Yosuke, melihat ke arah sungai dibawah. "Kau akan membayar semua ini!" teriak Hazama dari bawah.

Yosuke pun bergegas kembali, dan menuju ke arah kiri dari pertigaan tadi. "Tatsuya! Apa kau ada disekitar sini?" teriak Yosuke. "Sial, ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira, dan lagi. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini…".

* * *

><p><strong>Hazama's Room<strong>

"Sial, kita tak boleh kalah! Kita sudah setengah jalan!" geram Eikichi sambil menendang salah satu murid. "Mereka terlalu banyak! Kita bisa mati!" teriak Kou. "Yosuke, cepatlah!".

* * *

><p><strong>Underside of Okina Hill<strong>

Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, akhirnya Yosuke mencapai sebuah ruangan didalam gunung, yang dipenuhi sel-sel berkarat. "Kurasa disini tempatnya!" Yosuke pun kembali berkeliling. "Hey, bukannya itu murid Yasogami?" kata suara tak jauh dari tempat Yosuke berdiri. "Betul, mungkin mereka mau membebaskan kita! Woy! Kami disini! Hey~!" teriak murid Seven Sisters lainnya.

Yosuke lalu berbalik, dan melihat sel yang paling bagus di ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Seven Sisters. "Akhirnya!" Yosuke pun menghampiri mereka. "Baguslah kau datang, kita sudah lelah berada disini!" geram Tatsuya. "Bagaimana caranya aku membuka benda ini?" tanya Yosuke sambil beberapa kali menendang pintu sel. "Jika kami tahu, kenapa tidak daritadi saja kami keluar?". "Betul juga, biar aku mencari sesuatu dulu!" Yosuke pun pergi.

"Baiklah, sesuatu, sesuatu. Ayo pikir!" Yosuke berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuka pintu, akhirnya Yosuke tak menemukan apapun. "Agh!" Yosuke pun kembali ke sel Tatsuya. _"I cannot find a damn thing in this place!" geram Yosuke. _"Kau sangat tak berguna…" gumam Tatsuya. "Hey, kau!" tiba-tiba datanglah dua murid Karukozaka. "Disaat seperti ini, tunggu, aku dapat ide!".

Salah satu dari kedua murid itu lalu menyerbu ke Yosuke, Yosuke lalu menunduk tapi gagal, dia lalu ditendang dan menghantam sel murid Seven Sisters. Murid yang lain lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menyerbu ke arah Yosuke yang berusaha bangun, Yosuke lalu menangkap tangan murid itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam sel. Tatsuya lalu mengambil pisau orang itu dan mencoba membuka pintu sel dengan pisau.

Murid yang pertama lalu menendang perut Yosuke sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai kembali, "Watatatatoya!" murid yang lain lalu melompat ke arah Yosuk bersiap untuk meng-_fatality _nya, "Sial!" Tatsuya lalu melempar pisau yang dia pegang ke murid yang bersiap menghancurkan Yosuke, akhirnya murid itu terjatuh dan terluka. "Cepatlah!" teriak salah satu murid Seven Sisters dari dalam sel.

Yosuke lalu memutar kakinya dan menendang murid yang lain sampai menghantam sel Tatsuya dan yang lain, Tatsuya dan murid yang lain pun mendorong dan memukul murid yang ditendang itu ke sel mereka. Murid yang dilempari pisau tadi lalu bangun, dan bersiap menyerang Yosuke lagi, "Uh-oh…" cicit Yosuke. Murid itu lalu memukul Yosuke sampai mulutnya berdarah dan menendang-nya kembali sampai sebuah sel kosong yang lain terjatuh.

Yosuke lalu berusaha bangun, dia lalu melepas sebuah besi berkarat di sel yang terjatuh itu dan melemparnya ke murid yang menyerang-nya tadi, si murid itu terkena tepat di dada-nya, dia pun mengerang kesakitan. Yosuke yang linglung pun mendekatinya dan menendangnya sampai akhirnya dia pingsan. "Yeah, hebat!" sorak para murid Seven Sisters.

Yosuke lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan besi berkarat itu untuk menghantam dinding sel, "Sial, benda terkutuk ini tak mau terbuka, siapapun yang menciptakan besi, aku membencinya!" teriak Yosuke, frustasi. "Kau sangat tak berguna…" gumam Tatsuya. "Kita tak boleh menyerah, kita sudah setengah jalan~! WRUAAAGH!". "YEAH~!" Yosuke dan murid Seven Sister yang terkurung pun bersama-sama menghantam dinding sel.

"Terbukalah~!" teriak Yosuke, menghantam engsel pintu sel, _prang! _Engsel atas pintunya terbelah, "Yosh, ayo! DORONG~!" _TRANG! Pintu sel-nya pun terbuka! _"Ayo, serbu!" dengan gaya yang sangat epik, Yosuke dan para murid Seven Sisters pun kembali ke ruangan Hazama.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazama's Room.<strong>

"Shit!" seluruh murid Yasogami dan Kasugayama telah dikalahkan. "Menyerahlah kalian, kalian hanya—" murid yang berbicara itu lalu dihantam sebuah besi berkarat, seluruh orang disana lalu berbalik dan melihat Yosuke dan para murid Seven Sisters menyerbu, "Astaga…" gumam Charlie. Seluruh murid Karukozaka lalu lari berhamburan, beberapa diantaranya diserang oleh murid Yasogami, Kasugayama, dan Seven Sisters. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Eikichi, sambil terseyum kepada Tatsuya. "Aku tak pernah sesenang itu..." gumam Tatsuya.

"Kemenangan milik kita! Kita sudah setengah jalan!" kata Daisuke, Tatsuya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah korek api, mengambil sebuah kertas, dan membakarnya lalu melempar kertas itu ke meja kayu di dekatnya. "Ayo, keluar! Tempat ini akan meledak!". Dan akhirnya mereka pun berlari keluar melewati gua berbatu, lalu melewati sungai, dan akhirnya sampai kembali ke luar. "Kita menang…".

* * *

><p><strong>Okina Beach, Afternoon.<strong>

"Pantai…" Daisuke dan Kou lalu menyerbu ke laut. "Ini hari yang bagus untuk pantai bukan?" tanya Yosuke sambil meminum jus. Tiba-tiba datanglah Eikichi, membawa dua gelas jus, "Mau lemon?" tanya Eikichi memberikan satu gelas ke Tatsuya, yang badannya dipeuhi perban, Tatsuya menampeleng gelas itu sampa terbang entah kemana, Yosuke dan Eikichi hanya menatap Tatsuya dengan pandangan cengo.

**B  
><strong>

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B  
><strong>

**U**

**N**

**G**


	13. Weeks Before Midterm

_Do you ready? Do you prepare yourself?_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 13: Weeks Before Midterm**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Opening Theme, Halfway There © BTR**

* * *

><p><em>When the chips are down, back against the wall<em>

_Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going a distance is unrealistic_

_But we're too far from the start!_

**Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi**

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

**Ichigo Kurosaki? And Renji Abarai?**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

**Daisuke Nagase and Kou Ichijo**

_If we never flew, we would never fall_

_If the world was ours, we would have it all_

_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want_

**Tatsuya Suou and Eikichi Mishina**

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

**Hazama and Shi Rui Ning?**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

**Music and lyrics by Big Time Rush**

_How you ever gonna reach the stars_

_If you never get off the ground?_

_And you'll always be where you are If you let life knock you down_

**Created by 'me'**

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there,We're halfway there_

_(Oh, we're halfway there,we're halfway there )_

**Thank you for reading!**

_Oh, we're ha__lfway there, we're halfway there!_

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** Yasogami: Chess Club, Afterschool, 5/2 Mon. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

_Jreeng! Si kepala sekolah dan Kuchiki-sensei dengan sangat serius bermain catur, sementara Ichigo, Renji, Yosuke, Kou, dan Daisuke duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari situ._

"Kenapa kita harus berada disini?" tanya Yosuke. "Kita dipaksa untuk belajar, karena tak lama lagi ulangan tengah semester…" jelas Ichigo. "Diamlah, Kouchou-sensei sedang berkonsentrasi!" kata Kyoraku-sensei, yang ternyata juga sedang menonton bersama Ukitake-sensei. "Jeez…" Kou lalu kembali membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Kenapa mereka bermain catur daripada shogi?" Yosuke bertanya lagi. "Klub sepakbola menendang bola mereka terlalu tinggi sehingga mengenai papan shogi yang tersimpan sampai hancur…" jelas Kyoraku-sensei lagi. "Baiklah, hey! Ada bagian halaman yang disobek di buku ini!" kata Ichigo. "Mungkin ulah para _hodoh _dulu…".

"Disini tertulis sejarah Yasogami…" ujar Yosuke. "Se…" Kuchiki-sensei menatap Yosuke horror. "Ja!" Kouchou-sensei membuka salah satu matanya dan menatap Yosuke. "Rah~!" Kyoraku-sensei berdiri dari kursinya. "Ya…" Ukitake-sensei menjatuhkan gelasnya dan menatap Yosuke. "So!" Kou terkejut. "Ga…" Ichigo dengan lebay-nya melempar bukunya keluar jendela, dan akhirnya mendarat ke jendela rumah King Moron.

_PRANG! _"Siapapun itu dia harus membayar semua ini!" teriak King Moron dari dalam. "MI!" Daisuke menjauhi Yosuke. "Plis deh, nggak usah selebay gitu, emang kenpa sih dengan Sejarah Yasogami?" tanya Yosuke. "Halaman itu sudah 20 tahun hilang, dan sampai sekarang halaman itu tak pernah ketemu!" jelas Kyoraku-sensei.

"So?" Yosuke bertanya lagi, menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Itu benda paling bersejarah disini, bocah! Dan kau baru mengingatkan-ku soal itu, _youngster!" _kata Yamamoto. "Apa aku dapat penghargaan?" tanya Yosuke. "Tidak…" jawab Yamamoto dengan tampang datar. Yosuke memasang tampang yang sangat…_lebay._

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** Yasogami: Class 2-B, Morning, 5/3 Tue. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

"Ulangan sudah dekat, kalian harus belajar dengan tekun!" teriak King Moron. "Kalian tak boleh mementingkan soal tawuran kalian dengan Karukozaka-_hobknockers! _Itu merusak moral bangsa! Kalian hanya harus belajar, masuk kuliah, mencari pekerjaan dan istri lalu hidup tenang!" King Moron mulai mengoceh.

Yosuke sudah hampir ketiduran, sementara Chie mencari kesempatan untuk memakan steak yang dia simpan didalam laci-nya.

**Kau merasa lelah dengan ocehan King Moron, tidur?**

**Ya****, kau memilih ini. Kesehatanmu bertambah, pengetahuanmu berkurang.**

Tidak

"Hai, Hana-chan!" sapa Saki yang lalu pergi. Yosuke lalu berjalan ke kanitn.

Kau hanya punya 200 yen, apa yang akan kau beli?

Roti Goreng seharga 500 yen.

Telur mentah seharga 250 yen.

**Cendol basi seharga 100 yen, kau memilih ini, keadaanmu menjadi sakit.**

Kau diajar oleh Komamura-sensei mengenai zaman batu dulu, "Baiklah, Hanamura! Sejak kapan zaman batu berlangsung, soal ini akan adadi _midterms _nanti!" ujar Komamura-sensei.

Sejak zaman Nabi Adam.

**Semenjak Tolkien lahir, kau memilih ini. Jawabanmu salah, reputasi berkurang, pengetahuan berkurang.**

Tidak tahu Pak!

Kau memutuskan belajar dengan Kanji yang kau temui didepan ruang jahit, tapi hari ini perpustakaan dipenuhi oleh klub Kendo yang berisik.

**Pengetahuanmu tak bertambah karena kau tak bisa konsentrasi, pertemananmu dengan Kanji bertambah, Kanji sekarang akan MATI DEMI KAU.**

Kau pun pulang ke rumah. Setelah memberi salam pada Ibumu kau lalu langsung menuju ke kamar karena tak enak badan.

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Tidur

**Belajar lalu tidur, kau memilih ini. Tapi karena tak enak badan pengetahuanmu sulit bertambah.**

Kau pun tidur…

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** Yasogami: Class 2-B, Afterchool, 5/4 Wed. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Sekolah berakhir…kau lalu menuju ke perpustakaan, lagi. Kau bertemu dengan Daisuke, kalian pun bersama-sama pergi ke perpus.

**Pengetahuanmu tak bertambah karena kau disuruh Ronan membersihkan perpus, kau mendapat 500 yen. Hubunganmu dengan Daisuke akan meningkat tak lama lagi.**

Kau lalu pulang ke rumah, setelah curhat dengan ayahmu kau pun pergi ke kamarmu,

**Kau memutuskan untuk belajar, tapi pelajarannya terlalu Dewa untukmu, kepalamu lalu menjadi sakit.**

Kau pun tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** Yasogami: Class 2-B, Afternoon. 5/5 Thu. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Kau belajar soal besaran dan satuan yang diajar oleh Nanao-sensei, **setelah sekian lama akhirnya pengetahuanmu bertambah sedikit.**

Setelah pelajaran selesai, kau bosan menuju perpustakaan terkutuk, kau lalu berjalan-jalan menuju _arcade game._

Kau bermain Doray da' Xplorer, **kesehatanmu sembuh, kewarasanmu berkurang.**

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** Yasogami: Library, Afternoon. 5/6 Fri. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Kau dipaksa Kuchiki-sensei untuk belajar kalau tidak dia akan menggorok lehermu, akhirnya kau belajar dengan tekun. **Pengetahuanmu bertambah, kebebasanmu berkurang.**

Setelah selesai, kau lalu pergi menuju rumahmu, kau tak bisa tidur karena bermimpi buruk bahwa kau dan Saki menikah lalu mempunyai anak yang ternyata adalah Kanji, **kesehatan menurun, kewarasan berkurang.**

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/7 Sat, Morning. ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Kau berkonsultasi dengan Unohana-sensei soal masalahmu belakangan ini, setelah memberimu pencerahan kau merasa lebih baik sekarang! **Pengetahuan bertambah, kesehatan sangat sehat, kewarasan di batas normal!**

Akhirnya dengan sangat hepi kau pun belajar, walaupun ditendang Chie karena membocorkan ke guru bahwa dia menyimpan steak di bawah lacinya, kau tetap senang! Kau pun pulang, dan ibumu mengira kau sudah gila! **Pesona kegantengan bertambah, PD meter bertambah! Kau merasa sangat hebat!**

**(BGM: The Path is Open)**

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/8 Sun, Morning ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Sekarang hari minggu, kau bisa bersantai, walaupun esok akan datang badai yang menerjang bernama _Midterms. _Kau memutuskan untuk belajar seharian ini, tapi sebelum itu kau sarapan dulu. Tapi kau merasa sangat malas belajar, kau lalu berkeliling kota sambil teriak gak jelas, bahkan Adachi yang sedang membeli kol hampir mengira dia adalah Dojima-san yang lagi mabuk-mabukan di siang bolong

Setelah capek teriak gak jelas, kau lalu menuju kuil Tatsuhime, ternyata hari ini banyak orang yang datang, kau pun berusaha menerobos sambil bergumam kata-kata seperti "Hewan…!". Setelah menyumbang dan berdoa agar lebih pintar dan ganteng. Kau lalu pergi ke _oracle draw_.

**Dengan siapa kau mau lebih dekat?**

**Chie****, kau memilih ini. Tapi tak bisa karena author lagi gak mood dengan pairing YosukexChie.**

**Kanji****, kau memilih ini. Tapi tak bisa karena kau terdengar seperti orang homo.**

**Daisuke****, kau memilih ini. Tapi tak bisa karena kau tidak berasal dari klub Sepak bola.**

**Kou, kau memilih ini. Tapi jawabannya sama seperti diatas, bedanya hanya Klub Basket.**

**Saki****, kau memilih ini. Tapi Saki sedang menjual minuman keras dengan adiknya, sehingga para Dewa tak bisa menghubunginya.**

**Yukiko****, secara terpaksa kau memilih ini. Tapi dia adalah pacarnya Souji.**

Karena kau tak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain akhirnya kau hanya makan mie ramen di White Snake Ramen. Kau pun pulang dan karena terlalu lelah kau tertidur tanpa belajar.

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/8 MONDAY, MORNING ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

Hari ini adalah harinya, pada hari pertama tes-nya gampang-gampang saja, kau merasa sedikit bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/9 TUESDAY, MORNING ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

**Sejak kapan zaman batu berlangsung? Kau menjawab dengan jawaban 'Tidak tahu, pak!'.**

**Apa yang dilakukan Yosuke sehingga ditendang Chie? Kau bingung kenapa bisa ada pertanyaan seperti ini, tapi kau menjawab 'karena Yosuke membocorkan rahasia steak dalam laci'.**

**Apa yang dilakukan klub kendo pada hari selasa? Kau mulai mengira bahwa para guru adalah stalker, kau menjawab 'belajar d perpus'.**

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/10 WEDNESDAY, MORNING ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

**Siapa nama pemenang boxing se-SMA tahun lalu, kau sedikit lupa dan akhirnya memutuskan menjawab 'Akihiko Sanada'.**

**Siapakah yang menciptakan sekolah ini? Kau pernah membaca ini di buku minggu lalu, kau menjawab 'Sir Tolkien Donald Northman Knight'.**

**Benda apa saja yang tergolong besaran? Kau tak tahu apa-apa, kau menjawab 'saya lupa…'.**

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/11 THURSDAY, MORNING ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

**Kapan Junes tutup pada hari kamis? Kau memutuskan bahwa para guru memang stalker, kau menjawab 'jam 10 malam'.**

**1+1=? Kau mengira bahwa para guru sudah terlalu stres sehingga menaruh pertanyaan seperti ini, tapi pengetahuanmu kurang untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, akhirnya kau menjawab '3'.**

Akhirnya tes pun berakhir, kau punya perasaan buruk soal nilaimu…

* * *

><p><strong>¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,<strong>** 5/12 Fri, Afternoon ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,**

"Woy, semuanya! Hasil tesnya udah dipajang!" teriak Kou ke semua koridor. Semua orang pun berkumpul di lobby, sementara itu Yosuke berusaha menyerbu masuk tapi didorong keluar oleh kerumunan yang berdesakan. "Kau yakin kau bisa menembus itu?" tanya Chie. "Tentu! Aku harus melihat hasil tesku!" kata Yosuke dia pun meloncati para kerumunan dan berakhir terjatuh dan diinjak-injak.

Yosuke dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit dan mencakar kaki-kaki orang yang menginjaknya dan akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri, di lalu mencari namanya di kertas yang ukuran font-nya 2, ditambambah lagi dengan gaya New Times Roman.

Setelah bersusah payah mencari akhirnya dia menemukan namanya, dan nilainya adalah…

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S  
><strong>

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U  
><strong>

**N  
><strong>

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Silahkan para reader menentukannya sendiri, sementara itu, maukah anda me-review?**


	14. Twilight

_It begins again…_

**Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru**

**Chapter 14: Twillight.**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_H__alt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I__ want to see you, but i am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm: Lounge, early morning.<strong>

Yosuke berjalan menuruni tangga, dia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, dia lalu berjalan keluar dan melihat jam, masih pukul enam, mereka sudah kembali ke sini semenjak Dorm sudah diperbaiki.

Dia lalu melihat kalender tua yang dulunya didapatkan dari sebuah sekolah bernama Gekkoukan. Sementara itu Daisuke dan Kou sudah berada di meja tak jauh dari Yosuke. "Oi, kau mirip zombie seperti itu, ayo kesini!" kata Daisuke membuat Yosuke tersadar.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tentang Secret Wars ini? Ini sudah berlangsung sekitar dua bulan. Dan kita belum menemukan satupun hal yang dapat dilakukan!" kata Kou. "Aku tak terlalu mementingkan itu, lagipula bukannya Kasugayama dan Seven Sisters akan membantu kita? Semenjak musuh bebuyutan mereka: Kukodou bergabung bersama Karukozaka." Kata Yosuke.

"Entahlah, orang-orang Kukodou ini, mereka sangat…_brutal_. Itu menurutku!" kata Daisuke. "Andai saja Souji ada disini, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan…" gumam Kou, seperti di trailer. "Souji ya? Sudah lama kita tak melihatnya, lebih baik kita ke sekolah lebih cepat. Aku tak mau cewek-cewek itu memasakkan kita makanan itu lagi…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami High: <strong>**Class 2-B, afternoon.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Jangan hanya karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan _midterms _kalian bisa bersantai lagi. Kalian masih punya tiga bulan sebelum musim panas, jadi jangan kira penderitaan kalian akan berakhir! Mwuahahah!" kata King Moron, lebay. Tiba-tiba ada orang melempar bola ke jendela rumahnya, _PRANG!_

"Astaga, itu…rumahku! Tidak!" King Moron tambah lebay. "Kurasa itu karma…" gumam Chie. "Yeah, aku setuju!" kata Yosuke. "WAAAAAAA~!" teriak King Moron ke seluruh sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami High: <strong>**Rooftop, Afterschool.**

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Yosuke ke Tamaizu yang sedang duduk-duduk. "Tidak, kita belum tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan para Karukozaka, tapi—" tiba-tiba datanglah Tatsuya dan Eikichi, "Kami akan membantumu!" ujar Tatsuya, seperti di trailer. "Sungguh?" Yosuke berdiri. "Yeah, kami mendengar bahwa Karukozaka merekrut Kukodou Academy, musuh bebuyutan kami," kata Eikichi.

"Kukodou? Maksudmu, sekolah terburuk se-Jepang itu?" Kanji terkejut. "Yep, kami memutuskan untuk membantu kalian, dengan Karukozaka dan Kukodou, kalian tak akan punya kesempatan menang. Bahkan walaupun kalian mengalahkan para bajingan tahun lalu itu," kata Tatsuya. "Wow, itu sangat membantu. Apalagi yang kalian tahu?" tanya Yosuke.

"Mengenai Shi Rui Ning, dia sebenarnya adalah wakil kepala sekolah Kukodou!" kata Eikichi. *gasp* Yosuke dan Tamaizu melenguh gaje. "Jadi, Yasogami, Kasugayama, dan Seven Sisters melawan Karukozaka dan Kukodou? Ini kah akhirnya? Ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari Hell March tahun lalu…" kata Yosuke. "Semuanya sudah teratur, kita tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya…".

* * *

><p><strong>Kukodou Academy: Class 2-4.<strong>

Suasana kelas sangat ribut, beberapa murid lalu berbincang,

"Kau sudah mendengar bahwa, Shi-_shit _menyuruh kita untuk bekerja-sama dengan Karukozaka-_hobknockers _itu?" tanya seorang murid ke temannya. "Sungguh? Kau tahu untuk apa itu?" tanya teman murid itu. "Entahlah, kudengar mereka mau menghancurkan Yaso- apalah itu!". "Maksudmu Yasogami? Sekolah yang membunuh Ada-_shit?" _.

"Yeah, semacam itula—" tiba-tiba guru pun datang. "Hey, kalian semua, kembali ke tempat kalian!" kata guru kejam itu memerintah. "Memang kau kira kau siapa orang tua? Kita udah lebih lama disini daripada kamu! Kamu baru bergabung kesini setahun lalu, dasar instruktor _nub!" _kata pimpinan mereka yang mengenakan bandana hitam.

Seisi kelas lalu bersorak. "Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Kau di hu—". "Bapak mau menghukum saya? Ayo, kalau berani! Serbu _guys!" _seisi kelas pun mendekati guru. "T-tunggu sebentar, kalian tidak boleh melakukan ini, tidak! **ARRRGHHH!**" beberapa burung merpati yang berada diatas atap langsung beterbangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: <strong>**Front Gate.**

"Well, kita bisa bersantai untuk saat ini. Telpon kami jika terjadi sesuatu!" Tatsuya dan Eikichi pun pergi. "Aku lapar…" Tamaizu lalu ikut pergi. Tinggal Yosuke sendirian, "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yosuke ke dirinya sendiri. Yosuke pun berjalan-jalan melewati gerbang. "Hey, bung! Apakah kau yang bernama Yosuke Hanamura!" tanya seseorang mendatangi Yosuke.

"Yep, ada apa?". "Kau punya sebuah surat dari seseorang ber-inisial R! Ini!" orang itu memberikan Yosuke sebuah surat, "Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai!" orang itu pun pergi. "Hmm, kelihatannya orang itu pernah kulihat, tapi aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya!" Yosuke lalu mengeluarkan surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Kuharap surat ini sampai kepadamu, kudengar kau telah menjadi __salah satu pemimpin gerobolan aliansi. Kita sudah pernah bertemu di Okina, kau ingat? Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu; Sebenarnya, Hazama adalah adikku, dia dihasut oleh orang itu, si Shi Rui Ning. Dia mengira Yasogami lah yang membunuh para murid-murid dulu di sebuah tawuran._

_Tapi itu tidak benar, sebenarnya mereka bukan murid Yasogami! Mereka murid Kukodou yang memakai seragam Yasogami, mereka lalu menyeret mayat murid-murid itu ke dekat sekolah kalian. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Bahwa Shi Rui Ning adalah wakil kepala sekolah Kukodou? Aku mohon, selamatkanlah adikku dari dia. Cuma kau, aku, dan Shi Rui Ning yang tahu ini._

_Reiko._

"…Shit." Respon Yosuke setelah membaca surat itu. "Aku harus menghentikan ini, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda." Yosuke langsung berlari menuju kota.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Aiya Chinese Restaurant.<strong>

"Pak, aku pesan satu nasi goreng spesial!" kata Tamaizu. "A-chaa! Baiklah!" si Aiya pun berjalan masuk ke dapur, sementara Tamaizu lalu duduk di konter. "Huf, huf! Kemana dia pergi?" gumam Yosuke yang berada dijalanan, melirik ke kanan-kiri. "Di Souzai Daigoku tidak ada, di Junes tak ada, di Kanrai juga tak ada, huf~!".

"Jangan-jangan dia di…" Yosuke mempunyai perasaan buruk, dia lalu kembali berlari. Sementara itu, Tamaizu masih sedang makan lalu tiba-tiba datanglah beberapa gerombolan orang. "Hey! Kau yang namanya Tamaizu bukan?" tanya orang yang paling depan. "I-Iya, ada apa ya?" Tamaizu ketakutan. "Kami akan menghajarmu, karena membocorkan rahasia, RAAA~!" para murid-murid itu langsung mendekati Tamaizu.

"K-Kalian jangan-jangan murid Kukodou?" tanya Tamaizu, berdiri dari kursinya. "Banyak baco—" salah satu murid yang berbicara itu tiba-tiba dilempari sebuah batu dari pintu luar. "Beraninya kau menyerang bos!" kata murid Kukodou yang lain menunjuk orang yang diluar. "Yosuke?" kata Tamaizu, ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang melempar batu itu adalah Yosuke.

"Watatatatoya!" semua murid itu lalu berhamburan keluar, melawan Yosuke ditengah jalan dibawah hujan. "Shit, dia tak akan bisa melawan mereka! Pak, aku pinjam goloknya sebentar!" Tamaizu lalu mengambil golok yang ada didapur. "H-Hey!" teriak Aiya. "Yosuke tangkap!" Tamaizu lalu melempar golok itu ke Yosuke, yang sedang dikelilingi oleh murid Kukodou.

"RAAA~!" Yosuke lalu membacod secara membabi-buta ke segala arah, salah seorang murid Kukodou langsung menendang tangan Yosuke, sehingga golok yang dia pegang terlempar, "Tak berguna!" gumam Tamaizu. "Cari kan aku sesuatu yang lain!" gumam Yosuke yang sedang di keroyok beberapa murid Kukodou.

Tamaizu lalu menggambil sebuah sapu dan melemparnya ke Yosuke, "A-chaa! Oe gak ada untung kalau begini!" kata Aiya. Yosuke lalu mematahkan sapu itu menjadi dua dan menyerang beberapa murid Kukodou yang tadi memukulnya. _CTARZ! Petir menyambar. _Yosuke bersiap untuk berkelahi. Dia lalu kembali di keroyok oleh beberapa murid Kukodou, tapi dia berhasil melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan sapunya ke kepala salah satu murid sampai berdarah.

"Ngeyaah!" jerit murid itu sambil memegang kepalanya. Salah seorang murid lalu menendang punggung Yosuke dari belakang sampai dia terjatuh, murid lain lalu mecoba mengeroyok Yosuke lagi, tapi dia lalu memukul kaki mereka satu persatu, namun salah satu dari mereka berhasil menendang Yosuke. Dia pun terjatuh ke aspal jalan yang mulai basah oleh hujan.

Sementara itu, di Tatsumi Textile, Kanji yang sedang asyik-asyikan menjahit boneka Teddie, tiba-tiba diganngu oleh suara ribut diluar. "Damn! Suara apa itu?" katanya sambil berjalan keluar, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari perkelahian Yosuke dan murid Kukodou, "What the hell? Senpai! Tunggu aku!" Kanji lalu mengambil sebuah kursi lipat yang dulu dia curi, lalu berlari keluar.

"Raa~!" teriak Kanji menghantam salah seorang murid dengan kursinya. "Siapa kau!" tanya salah seorang murid Kukodou. Sementara itu, Yosuke lalu mencekik salah seorang murid yang lengah, "Thanks, Kanji!" kata Yosuke, dia lalu memukul pundak murid itu dengan sapunya beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh kesakitan.

**CTARZZ! **Petir kembali menyambar. Yosuke dan Kanji lalu mengantam senjata mereka ke murid yang masih tersisa sementara Tamaizu menyoraki mereka. Tapi, mereka tak bisa menghadapi mereka semua. "Mereka…_brutal_!" kata Yosuke, sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya. "Tch…" kata Kanji, yang sekarang berlutut di jalan.

"Mwuahahhahaha!" kata salah seorang murid seperti orang gila. "Baiklah, saatnya menghajar _nerd _itu!" tunjuk salah seorang murid ke Tamaizu. "Oh shit…" cicit Tamaizu. "T-Tunggu!" kata Yosuke berusaha menghentikan mereka tapi dia malah terjatuh saking tak kuatnya dia berdiri. "Cukup sampai disitu, anak muda…" kata seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" salah seorang melirik ke arah suara itu, yang ternyata adalah Ryutaro Dojima. "S-Shit! Dia seorang polisi, ayo lari!" mereka pun berlarian, sementara yang lainnya membopong yang pingsan. "Baiklah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" kata Dojima ke Yosuke dan Kanji yang tergeletak tak berdaya dia lalu menutupi mereka dengan payungnya. "Mereka mengganggu ketentraman restauran!" kata Yosuke, pintar bo'ong.

"Oh ya? Kalian beruntung, jika tak ada aku kalian bisa saja terbunuh dan si _whats-your-face _itu!" tunjuk Dojima ke Tamaizu. "Hey, aku mendengar itu!" kata Tamaizu. "Belakangan banyak terjadi tawuran dan—". "Er, Dojima-san. Aku ingin menanyai anda sesuatu…" tanya Yosuke, tiba-tiba. "Ya?". "Apa anda ingat tentang tawuran empat tahun lalu?" tanya Yosuke.

"Hmm, kurasa aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?". "Bisakah anda menjelaskan sesuatu tentang itu?". "Baiklah, tapi lebih baik kita masuk kedalam dulu…" mereka pun masuk kembali ke Aiya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tahu?" tanya Dojima. "Apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga terjadi bentrok seperti itu?" tanya Yosuke.

"Kurasa soal lomba 'Sekolah Sehat Tahunan', kalian sudah tahu bahwa Yasogami menang empat tahun lalu, dan Kukodou yang paling rendah, sementara Karukozaka di peringkat dua, kurasa Yasogami mencoba untuk mengejek Karukozaka tapi malah berakhir tawuran, kami kewalahan saat itu untuk menghentikan mereka…" jelas Dojima.

"Apa ada korban?" tanya Yosuke, lagi. "Yeah, empat orang murid tewas, dan ditemukan keesokan harinya didepan gerbang sekolah Yasogami…". "Tapi sekolah kami tak mungkin melakukan itu, oh ya. Apa anda tahu sesuatu tentang Shi Rui Ning?" tanya Yosuke. "Hmm, yang kutahu hanyalah dia kakak dari Kwa Yun. Bajingan yang kalian kalahkan tahun lalu…" kata Dojima.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Dojima. "Tidak, terima kasih karena menolong kami!" kata Yosuke. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik…" Dojima pun pergi. "Hey, pak! Kurasa kita kehabisan es krim yang anda—" kata Adachi yang beradadi luar. "Shut up Adachi, kita masih ada tugas. Soal es krim itu nanti saja…" mereka pun menaiki mobil dan pergi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?" tanya Kanji. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menanyaimu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Reiko?" tanya Yosuke ke Tamaizu. "Maksudmu Reiko-senpai? Entahlah, kudengar orangtua-nya bercerai, dan dia juga seorang senior. Sisanya aku tak ketahui…" kata Tamaizu, sambil memakan kembali nasi goreng yang tadi dia pesan.

"Baba, aku pesan mie titi!" kata Yosuke. "A-chaa! Baiklah, paling tidak aku anggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf sudah merusak golok dan sapuku…" kata Aiya. "Kurasa ini semua masuk akal, coba baca ini!" Yosuke menyerahkan surat yang tadi dia baca ke Tamaizu. Tamaizu lalu membacanya, "What the hell? Mereka bukan murid Yasogami tapi Kukodou?" kata Tamaizu setelah membaca surat itu.

"Ini masuk akal, Kukodou mungkin cemburu karena sekolah kita menang, makanya mereka berpura-pura menjadi murid kita dan menyerang Karukozaka! Ini semua berhubungan! Kukodou atau Shi Rui Ning mencoba mengadu domba kita dan Karukozaka!" jelas Yosuke. "Kita harus memberitahu mereka!" kata Kanji.

"Tidak, kecil kemungkinan mereka percaya. Kita harus mencari cara lain untuk meyakinkan mereka!" kata Yosuke. "Baiklah, kita telah mendapat resolusi kita. Lebih baik kita tak memberitahu ini kepada orang lain dulu!" saran Tamaizu. "Aku setuju, tidak mungkin tidak ada murid yang akan membocorkan ini, aku akan memberitahu Kou dan Daisuke saja…" Yosuke lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya.

_And thus everything fall to one same piece…_

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	15. The Membrane of Ourself is Only a Hole

_The membrane thus eroded…_

**Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru **

**Chapter 15: The membrane of ourself is only a hole**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I__ want to see you, but i am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm: Lounge, afterschool.<strong>

Yosuke berjalan masuk kedalam Dorm, "Hey," sapa Daisuke yang sedang duduk-duduk di meja makan. "Kau tahu, sekarang sudah bulan Juni. Sebentar lagi kita akan kemping…" kata Kou. "Kau tak usha mengingatkan ku itu, kita hanya akan disuruh memungut sampah dan aku harap kita tidak bersama satu grup dengan para cewek-cewek itu…" kata Daisuke.

"Kita harus menghentikan Secret Wars ini sebelum kemping. Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yosuke sembari duduk. "Kenapa kita tak menyerang mereka? Ini semua hanya membuatku bingung. Lagipula, kita belum mendengar apa-apa soal Seven Sister dan Kasugayama. Apa yang mereka sedang perbuat selama ini?" tanya Daisuke.

"Entah, mereka bilang hubungi kami jika kalian sudah siap. Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun selama ini…" kata Yosuke. "Euh, hey! Apa kau mau lihat ketika aku memasukkan tisu ke dalam lubang toilet?" tanya Kou. "Ayo, perlihatkan!" mereka bertiga pun pergi ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Kamurocho District: Dark Alley.<strong>

"Kurasa mereka membohongi kita…" kata Charlie. "Bagaimana, kita kembali saja?" tanya Akira. "Tunggu…" kata Hazama. Tiba-tiba datanglah Shi Rui Ning dan beberapa murid Kukodou lainnya. "Disana kau rupanya," kata Hazama. "Well, kami punya sedikit masalah. Baiklah, kalian sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Shi Rui Ning, sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya, tapi hampir semuanya hilang. Kurasa seseorang telah lebih cepat dari kita…" kata Hazama. "Begitu ya, paling tidak kita masih bisa mendapatkannya. Walaupun aku rasa aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengambil semuanya…" kata Shi Rui Ning. "Menurutmu Yasogami-lah yang mengambilnya?" tanya Hazama.

"Tidak, mereka belum tahu soal itu. Lagipula, dimana kau akan meletakkan benda seperti itu?" tanya Shi Rui Ning. "DI tempat tertinggi disini…".

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Grocery Department.<strong>

"Kenapa kita harus ikut mereka untuk berbelanja?" tanya Teddie. "Well, kita tak punya kerjaaan…" jelas Yosuke. "Menurutmu kita harus menambahkan coklat ke dalam kari itu?" tanya Yukiko ke Chie. "Kurasa kau benar. Itu akan membuat saladnya makin manis!" kata Chie. Yosuke hanya bisa _facepalm. _

"Bagaimana kalau kita menambahkan pasta gigi! Dengan begitu mereka tak perlu lagi sikat gigi!". "Ide bagus!". "Teddie, sebaiknya kau cari makanan cadangan kalau saja kita kelaparan lagi. Oh ya, bawa juga obat kumur!" bisik Yosuke ke Teddie. "Baiklah," Teddie pun pergi. "Hey, Yosuke. Mr. White Moot atau Mrs. Chescire Teeth, yang mana menurutmu bagus?" tanya Chie.

"Jadi kalian sungguh-sungguh ingin memakai pasta gigi sebagai bahan makanan kalian?" tanya Yosuke. "Kenapa tidak?" kata Yukiko. "Kami-sama, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill.<strong>

"Kenapa kita harus mendorong benda ini sampai ke puncak bukit?" keluh seorang murid Kukodou, selagi mendorong sebuah benda besar yang tertutupi oleh kain hitam. "Berhentilah mengeluh, tapi kau ada benarnya. Apa sih benda ini?" murid yang lain mencoba membuka kain yang menutupi benda besar itu. "Apa kau gila? Si Shi-_shit _melarang kita untuk melihatnya!" kata murid yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Shi Rui Ning, yang muncul diantara pohon ditengah hutan. Kedua murid langsung berdigik ketakutan. "Kalian seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan tugas ini daritadi…" ujar Shi Rui Ning. "Kami mengalami sedikit kesusahan, sulit untuk mengangkat benda ini di tanah miring seperti disini!" kata salah satu murid.

"Kalian masih beruntung ini bukan bagian aslinya…" kata Shi Rui Ning. "Memangnya apa hebatnya benda ini? Kurasa kita tak bisa mengalahkan Yaso dengan rongsokan yang entah apa ini!" kata murid yang lainnya. "Kurasa kalian harus tahu, ini sebenarnya adalah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Food Court.<strong>

"Steak, steak, steak!" teriak Chie, seperti orang gila. "Chie, kau membuat orang lain melirik ke kita, sabarlah sedikit…" kata Yukiko. "Aku tak peduli Yukiko! Aku harus makan steak! Lihat perutku berapi! AAA~!" teriak Chie. Yosuke hanya bisa diam, diam, dan diam. "Yosuke dimana ada steaaak~?" tanya Chie.

"Hey," sapa seseorang mendatangi Yosuke yang sedang bersandar di pagar pengaman. "Kau kan Black Fox?" kata Yosuke terkejut. "Lama tak berjumpa setelah insiden itu. Kudengar kalian punya masalah lagi…" kata si Black Fox yang seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutupi. "Yeah, apa kau akan membantu kami lagi?" tanya Yosuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak berada disisi kalian. Dan aku juga tidak berada di sisi musuh," ujar Black Fox. "Aku masih bingung sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Yosuke. "Kau akan tahu ketika waktunya tiba. Kelihatannya puncak bukit sedikit berbeda ya?" kata Black Fox menatap ke puncak bukit Inaba. "Oh yeah, kurasa ada penebangan liar lagi. Hey, dimana kau?" saat Yosuke berbalik, Black Fox sudah tak ada.

"Orang itu sangat aneh…" kata Yosuke, sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: Stone Circle.<strong>

Beberapa murid Kukodou yang kelelahan bersanda disekitar batu yang membentuk lingkaran, sementara ditengah mereka benda besar itu diletakkkan.

"_Dammit! _Akhirnya kita bisa mendorong benda ini sampai ke puncak. Hah, hah!" teriak murid Kukodou itu, kelelahan. "Kita sudah mendorong benda terkutuk ini selama dua jam. Selanjutnya apalagi? Ini tak mungkin akan memburuk…" kata murid yang lain. "Well, sebenarnya iya" datang Shi Rui Ning. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya murid Kukodou itu. "Kerja bagus. Tapi kalian belum selesai. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa murid lainnya dengan murid Karukozaka untuk datang kesini," ujar Shi Rui Ning.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, _instruktor?" _kedua murid Kukodou itu lalu berdiri. "Well, kalian masih harus membuat tenda dan beberapa rumah-rumahan. Mereka mungkin sudah akan—". "_To hell with you! _Apa kau tak melihat kami kelelahan mendorong benda ini?" bentak salah seorang murid. _"Dude, chill out!" _kata murid yang lain.

"Tenang saja, kalian tak akan sendiri, lagipula. Kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu…" kata Shi Rui Ning, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "…." Kedua murid itu hanya terdiam. "Baiklah, operasi **Terribles Inferno**, dimulai dari hari ini…".

**B**

**E**

**R  
><strong>

**S**

**A  
><strong>

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>Electronica in Velvet Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, ceritanya makin gak berarah. Siapa lagi ini Black Fox?" tanya Yosuke. "Well, sebenarnya dia tokoh yang mau kumasukkan di seri sebelumnya tapi yah yunomisowel~!" jelas Author sambl nyanyi gak jelas. "Sebenarnya ada seri yang setting-nya mengambil waktu setelah kejadian dengan Adachi tapi sebelum seri ini. Dan di seri itu ada tokoh bernama Black Fox yang nantinya membantu Yosuke" jelas Author.<p>

"Jadi kapan kau akan membuat seri itu?" tanya Yosuke. "Hmm, entahlah. Setelah ini selesai? Tapi yah, saya mau keluar dulu dari fandom MegaTen dan berkeliling ke fandom-fandom lain. Malas lihat di profilku saya Cuma buat cerita di tiga fandom, itupun saya sudah membuat fanfic di fandom Half-Life!" kata Author. "Bagus dong, kita gak perlu disiksa lagi sama elu!" Yosuke langsung dijitak Author.

"Sebenarnya sih, ceritanya sedikit dipercepat, dan setting di cerita ini sekarang sudah sampai hampir di event kemping. Mungkin event Secret Wars akan ada di chap selanjutnya (MUNGKIN). Lalu diikuti chapter penutup. Terima kasih bagi yang membaca selama ini, dan juga yang telah mereview. Tanpa kalian semua mungkin ceritanya belum akan sampai kesini. Arigato!".

"Kenapa gue belum dapat steak~!" teriak Chie. "Oi, Yosuke. Urus tuh cewek barbar...".


	16. SECRET WAR: Terribles Inferno

_The best is yet to come…_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 16: SECRET WAR: Terri****bles Inferno**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I want to see you, but I__ am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Yosuke's Room, early morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu Yosuke sedang nonton-nonton TV di hari minggu.<p>

'_Dan sekarang kita berpindah pada teori fisika. __Sebenarnya—" _Yosuke langsung mematikan TV-nya. "Hah. Gak ada acara yang bagus," ucapnya. Dia lalu berjalan dan menatap keluar jendela, hari ini langit tampak cerah.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Food Court.<strong>

* * *

><p>Black Fox sedang berdiri didepan pagar pengaman, dia menatap kearah puncak bukit Inaba. "Angin yang datang dari bukit sangat aneh. Kurasa semuanya akan terjadi tak lama lagi" gumam Black Fox. "Aku tidak punya lebih banyak waktu lagi" Black Fox lalu menyembunyikan pedangnya didalam jasnya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar<p>

'_Nasledie ne po naznacheniyu , poetomu. On dolzhen ostanovitʹ'_

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Shopping District, daytime.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dang, sekarang sudah sangat panas. Walaupun masih dua bulan lagi sebelum musim panas!" Kanji lalu menatap ke atas langit. Dari kejauhan dia melihat suatu benda dari kejauhan yang muncul dari puncak bukit Inaba, benda itu bewarna merah kekuning-kuningan dan benda itu mengarah ke Yasogami. "What the hell?" Kanji langsung berlari ke Yasogami.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Yosuke's Roon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada saat Yosuke sedang tidur-tiduran, dia melihat sesuatu yang dilihat Kanji, dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu HP-nya berbunyi. "Senpai! Kau harus datang ke sekolah cepat!" teriak Kanji dari HP Yosuke. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yosuke. "Ceritanya panjang, sudahlah. Kau cepat ke sini!" ucap Kanji. "B-Baiklah!" Yosuke langsung bergegeas mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.<p>

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu!" kata Yosuke, sebelum kembali berlari. "Jangan lama-lama…" ujar ibu Yosuke. _'Apa yang terjadi? Apa Karukozaka dan Kukodou sudah kembali menyerang?' batin Yosuke selagi dia berlari._

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami High: Front Gate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Banyak orang berkerumun didepan gerbang sekolah. Yosuke lalu menghampiri Kanji yang berada diantara orang-orang itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Yosuke, yang tampak kelelahan. "Bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu sampai kesini?" tanya Kanji. Yosuke melirik ke sepedanya yang dia lempar ke jalanan. "Oh," ujar Kanji, mengerti.<p>

"Ada sebuah batu besar berapi yang menghantam sekolah, lihat!" Kanji menunjuk ke bangunan kelas yang dihantam oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berapi. "Apa itu?" tanya Yosuke, horor. "Entahlah, apapun itu benda itu berasal dari puncak bukit…" kata Kanji. Yosuke lalu kembali mengingat perkataan Black Fox minggu lalu. "_Kelihatannya puncak bukit sedikit berbeda ya?"._

"Shit, para murid Kukodou dan Karukozaka berada di puncak bukit dan menyerang sekolah kita. Kanji telpon beberapa murid Yasogami, pastikan kau memanggil Monroe. Aku akan menelpon Kasu dan Seven Sister!" perintah Yosuke. "B-Baiklah!". "Ini sangat gawat…" gumam Yosuke. Setelah beberapa pemadam berhasil memadamkan apinya.

Daisuke, Kou, dan Monroe lalu mendatangi Yosuke dan Kanji. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kou. "Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita kedalam kelas dulu…" mereka pun masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-B.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, tempat ini jadi sangat berantakan!" kata Daisuke, melihat sekeliling kelas yang seperti terkena bom atom. "Baiklah, Kanji. Kau bilang kau melihat sesuatu dari puncak bukit?" tanya Yosuke seraya melihat ke jendela di luar. "Yeah, aku rasa…" ujar Kanji, menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, satu-satunyacara untuk benda sebesar itu terbang kesini dari puncak bukit!" tunjuk Yosuke.<p>

"Jarak sekolah ini ke bukit sekitar 300 meter, kita tidak tahu mereka memakai benda apa untuk melempar batu ini." Ucap Daisuke. "Entahlah, ketapel raksasa mungkin?" ujar Kanji. "Itu sangat bodoh tapi masuk akal" ujar Yosuke. "Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Dojima yang datang bersama Adachi. "Eh, maaf. Kami hanya penasaran…" mereka berempat lalu pergi.

"Dasar, Adachi. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Dojima. "Eh, mereka bilang akan segera datang pak" ucap Adachi. "Sial, lebih baik kita melihat sekeliling saja dulu…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Shopping District.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang dibilang Cuss dan Seven Sister?" tanya Kanji. "Mereka bilang akan datang segera, semenjak jarak ke Inaba dan Sumaru tak jauh. Mereka mungkin cepat sampai," ujar Kou. "Oi, aku mendengar apa yang terjadi! Sebaiknya kalian mencari senjata atau apapun yang kalian bisa pakai, kalian sebaiknya bersiap-siap!" kata Monroe mendatangi merekaa.<p>

"Hey!" Ichigo dan Renji mendatangi mereka. "Baiklah, tepat waktu! Kalian berdua cari murid-murid yang lain dan suruh mereka untuk berjaga di sekolah. Tidak mungkin mereka akan menembakkan benda itu hanya satu kali!" perintah Yosuke. "APA? Tapi kami ingin ikut denganmu! Aku ingin menghajar beberapa bajingan!" protes Renji.

"Kalian bisa menghajar bajingan jika saja mereka memilih untuk menyerang sekolah, kami berlima beserta murid Kasugayama dan Seven Sister akan pergi ke bukit!" ujar Yosuke. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Berhati-hatilah!" Ichigo dan Renji pun pergi. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita ke Daidara dulu…" saran Monroe. "Yeah,".

"Halo, anak muda. Jarang ada anak-anak seperti kalian yang datang kesini. Karena ini hari minggu, maka akan kuberi kalian diskon 10%. Silahkan lihat sekeliling!" kata Daidara. "Sial, aku lupa membawa dompetku!" kata Yosuke, mengecek kantong-nya. "Kami juga!" kata Kanji, Daisuke, dan Kou. "Kalian sengaja melakukan ini ya?" tanya Yosuke.

"_NEVER FEAR! _Aku sudah mendapatkan uang dari Kuchiki-sensei!" kata Monroe mengeluarkan sebundel uang sebanyak 10000 yen. "Wow! Silau man!" kata Yosuke, Kanji, Daisuke, dan Kou lebay. "Gimana caranya kau bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Kanji. "Iya, bukannya Kuchiki-sensei pelitnya itu bukan main? Bahkan dosanya dia nggak mau kasih ke orang!" ucap Kou.

"Itu gampang!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, Kuchiki Mansion.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Pak, pak! Ada meteor jatuh ke kelas pak! Kuchiki-sensei!" teriak Monroe menggedor-gedor pintu gerbang. "Duh, apa sih ribut-ribut! Padahal aku maubersantai di hari minggu!" Byakuya dengan tampang acak-acakan mendatangi Monroe. "Pak, ada meteor jatuh dari langit meluncur ke kelas pak!" kata Monroe. "Kalau mau uang gak usah segitunya kale, nih!" Byakuya memberikan Monroe uang.<em>

_Monroe hanya bisa jawdrop. "Sudah sana belajar! Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sangat ke-inggris-an dulu!" Byakuya pun kembali ke rumahnya. "Nii-san! Kau mempermalukanku!". Monroe hanya bisa tambah jawdrop._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Yosuke dan yang lain menatap Monroe datar. "Sudahalah, itu tak penting! Lebih baik kita belanjakan uang ini!" kata Monroe memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, aku akan membeli kunai ini!" kata Yosuke mengambil sepasang kunai. "Aku memilih perisai ini!" kata Kanji mengambil sebuah perisai. "Aku apa ya?" tanya Kou memilih-milih.<p>

"Nih, kamu tombak saja. Kan kamu klub basket…" kata Monroe memberikan sebuah tombak. "Baiklah…terima kasih, kurasa" kata Kou. "Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Daisuke. "Hmm, nih. Loe pakai pedang aja. Harganya murah…" kata Yosuke, memberikan Daisuke seuah pedang berkarat. Daisuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Berapa semuanya pak?" tanya Kanji ke Daidara. "Hmm, 12000 yen!" kata Daidara. "What! Mahal!" protes Yosuke. "Masih meningan itu, kalau aku tidak kasih diskon harganya itu 15000 yen!" kata Daidara. "Aduh, gimana nih?" tanya Yosuke ke yang lain. "Pak, boleh ngutang dulu gak? Nanti kita bayar kok!" kata Daisuke. "Oh tidak bissa~!" kata Daidara tertular virus Sule.

"Eh, lihat tuh ada Chie dijalan!" Yosuke lalu mendatangi Chie dan Yukiko yang sedang nge-gosip bareng. "Chie~~~ boleh gak kita pinjam uangmu dulu, plisss~!" pinta Yosuke dengan suara manja. "Minta uang? Enak aja, gue masih marah karena lu patahin kaset gua jadi berkeping-keping!" kata Chie. "Ayolah!" Yosuke memasang _puppy eyes. _

Daisuke, Kou, Kanji, dan Monroe mau muntah. "Sudah-sudah, Yosuke-kun nih aku kasih uang, kebetulan saya bawa lebih tadi…" kata Yukiko, sang penyelamat. "Terima kwaasssih Yukikooo~!" kata Yosuke menangis berbahagia. Daisuke, Kou, Kanji, dan Monroe muntah tujuh arah. "Baiklah, kita sudah membayar senjata kita. Ayo menuju bukit!" kata Yosuke.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah truk mobil menghampiri mereka semua, ternyata truk itu berisi sekitar 20 murid Kasu dan Seven Sister, sementara yang mengemudi adalah Tatsuya. "Hey, ayo naik!" kata Tatsuya. "Dari mana kau dapat truk ini?" tanya Kanji. "Dari internet, kalian duduk dibelakang!" kata Eikichi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tatsuya.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu kami di jalan menuju bukit! Kami akan mengambil beberapa barang dulu!" kata Yosuke. "Jangan terlalu lama!" Tatsuya pun kembali mengemudikan truk-nya. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap dulu!" kata Yosuke. "Tunggu! Kalian ingin tawuran?" tanya Yukiko. "Y-Yeah, mereka menyerang sekolah kita, kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Lagi—".

"Apa kalian sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi? Aku tak ingin kalian bernasib sama seperti Souji-kun…" kata Yukiko, khawatir. "Yukiko…" gumam Chie. Yosuke tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja! Kami lebih kuat dari yang kalian kira!" kata Yosuke. "Yosuke,". "…Berjanjilah kalian akan kembali?" kata Yukiko. "Kami janji…" kata Yosuke, seraya menggangguk tanpa keraguan.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi dijalan menuju bukit, _minna…_" mereka pun berpisah, meninggalkan Yukiko dan Chie. "Tenang saja Yukiko, aku yakin kok. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja!" kata Chie mencoba menceriakan Yukiko. "Yeah…".

* * *

><p><strong>Junes: Yosuke's Room, afternoon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosuke mengambil kembali tas lamanya yang sudah dia tak pakai dan mengisinya dengan benda-benda tak penting. Diantaranya adalah sebuah kotak P3K, beberapa buah-buahan busuk yang sudah dibuang, dan beberapa besi-besi yang disimpan digudang. Dia lalu menatap sebuah fotonya bersama Souji yang dia taruh disamping ranjangnya.<p>

"Jangan khawatir, _partner. _Aku pasti akan melindungi semuanya, seperti kau!" Yosuke pun berjalan keluar menuju pintu, "Ibu, aku pergi dulu…" Yosuke pun berjalan keluar, menuju dunia yang kejam. "Eh? Kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya ibunya. Tapi dia tak menjawabnya, dia terus berjalan, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Road to hill.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosuke mendatangi Kanji dan Monroe yang berdiri didepan truk berisi murid-murid itu. "Kemana Kou dan Daisuke?" tanya Yosuke. "Mereka sudah naik kedalam, kau sudah siap?" tanya Monroe. "Yeah, ayo kita be—". "Tunggu!" teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Yosuke, Monroe, dan Kanji lalu berbalik. Orang itu ternyata adalah Peter.<p>

"Jeez! Peter! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Monroe. "Biarkan aku ikut!" pinta Peter. "Tidak, lebih baik kau berjaga saja disekolah. Siapa tahu saja—". "Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kita lalui selama ini? Kenapa kalian harus bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Peter, jengkel. "Peter…". "Kumohon, biarkanlah aku ikut!" pinta Peter sekali lagi. "…" diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja…" kata Yosuke. "Sungguh? SWEET! Terima kasih _guys. _Baiklah ayo kita berangkat!" Peter lalu langsung naik ke belakang. "Hey, hey. Jangan menyerobot seperti itu dong! Hhh, baiklah. Secret Wars, kami akan menaklukkanmu!" kata Yosuke. "Hell yeah!" gumam Kanji. "Baiklah, mari kita berangkat!" kata Tatsuya, setelah ketiga orang itu naik ke belakang.

Truk mereka pun mulai menaiki jalan menanjak, menuju ke sebuah pertempuran yang rahasia, itulah mengapa ini semua disebut Secret War. Karena semua ini terjadi sangat rahasia, di bukit Inaba…

**B  
><strong>

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	17. SECRET WAR: Siege of Karukozaka

_The blue trail cut the black sky, is it true? Because the black now overcomed by gray and spring cloud._

**Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru**

**Chapter 17: SECRET WAR: Siege of Karukozaka**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I want to see you, but I__ am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Downside of Inaba Hill: Blocked Path.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada saat truk sudah menanjak cukup jauh dari jalan berbatu, tapi tiba-tiba jalan mereka ditahan oleh sebuah pohon besar, dan aspal di jalan juga sudah retak-retak bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah pecah. "Kurasa kita harus berjalan kaki mulai dari sini…" kata Tatsuya. "Baiklah, semuanya. Turun!" seluruh murid-murid didalam truk itu lalu berhamburan turun.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yosuke. "Kita tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh dengan truk ini. Kita harus berjalan kaki mulai dari sini," ucap Tatsuya. "Sial, kurasa kita tak punya pili—" _tak! _"Aww! Pundakku!" kata seorang murid Seven Sister, kesakitan. "Apa itu?" tanya Tatsuya. "Seseorang melempar batu kearahku, kurasa itu dari hutan!" semua murid lalu menatap ke pepohonan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Eikichi lalu mengambil sebuah batu dari tanah dan melemparnya ke pepohonan itu, _tak! _"Argh!" tiba-tiba salah seorang murid Karukozaka terjatuh, "Shit, mereka betul-betul berada disini!" kata murid Karukozaka itu, dia pun berlari kedalam hutan. "Tunggu, jahanam!" kata Yosuke mencoba mengejarnya. "Stop! Jangan mengejarnya, mungkin saja itu jebakan!" kata Tatsuya menghentikan Yosuke.

"T-Tapi kan…" tiba-tiba dari puncak bukit terjadi ledakan yang sangat keras, lalu meluncurlah sebuah batu raksasa berapi yang menuju ke Yasogami. "Holy Shit! Benda itu bisa menghancurkan sekolah!" teriak Yosuke. "TIDAK!" geram Kanji. "Astaga…" gumam Eikichi. "Tebakanku benar, mereka tak mungkin hanya akan melakukannya satu kali saja…" gumam Monroe.

"Dammit! Dammit!" kata Yosuke menendang tanah disekitarnya. Muncul asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi dari sebuah bangunan yang tampak sangat kecil dari ini yang pastinya adalah Yasogami Academy. "Kita harus menghentikan benda terkutuk itu!" tunjuk Yosuke ke puncak bukit. "Tenanglah, baiklah. Semuanya keluarkan senjata kalian. Dan pungut batu-batu disekitar. Ini akan sedikit berbahaya…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Front Gate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kira, Shuhei, dan Ishida berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah yang sekarang dipenuhi polisi yang memeriksa sekitar. "Baiklah, Kurosaki. Jelaskan apa maksudmu memanggilku untuk kesini. Kuharap ini hal yang penting karena aku baru saja ingin melakukan hal yang ke-inggris-an!" kata Ishida. "Bla bla bla! Aku tak peduli apa yang kau coba bilang!" kata Ichigo menutup telinganya.<p>

"Hey, coba lihat itu!" tunjuk Ikkaku ke sebuah batu yang melayang mendekati mereka. "Astaga, benda itu lagi! Semuanya menunduk! Mereka semua lalu dengan tepat waktu menunduk. Batu raksasa berapi itu lalu menghantam ruangan basket membuat hampir semua isi ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara itu Dojima dan Adachi yang masih memeriksa terjatuh akibat guncangan.

"What the?" Dojima lalu kembali berdiri. "P-Pak apa itu barusan?" tanya Adachi. Mereka berdua lalu menuju ruang basket. "Jadi itu mengapa kau memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Ishida. "Kurang lebih…".

* * *

><p><strong>Downside of Inaba Hill: Blocked Path.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, kita sudah mengurus semua hal. Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Yosuke, seraya mengambil kembali tasnya. "Baiklah, kita tidak bisa mundur lagi, AYO!" ke 28 orang itu pun menyerbu masuk kedalam hutan. Tiba-tiba munculah beberapa murid Kukodou dan Karukozaka yang menghujani mereka dengan batu dan kerikil.<p>

"Shit! Berlindung!" teriak Eikichi yang langsung bersembunyi ke hutan. Peter dan Daisuke melempar batu ke beberapa murid tapi akhirnya merekaikut berlindung. "Mundur! Mundur!" teriak seorang murid Kukodou, mereka pun lari lebih kedalam hutan. "Damn, kita bisa menyerang mereka. Siapakan batu ditangan kalian. Lempar jika kalian melihat apapun yang mencurigakan!" kata Tatsuya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari pepohonan dan berakhir ke jalan berbatu kembali, tapi mereka telah melewati pohon besar itu dan jarak mereka dari truk yang mereka parkir sudah cukup jauh. "Hey, lihat! Jalan ini seperti baru dillewati tank!" kata Daisuke melihat ke jalanan. "Yeah, tanah-tanah disekitar juga sangat berantakan, kurasa benda ini cukup besar" kata Monroe.

"Apapun itu, pasti benda itu yang mereka pakai untuk menyerang seko—" Yosuke segera tiarap ketika beberapa murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou kembali melempari mereka batu dari jalanan yang lebih keatas. "Serang! SERANG!" perintah Eikichi. Mereka lalu bersama-sama melemparkan batu ke murid-murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou itu.

Salah seorang murid Kukodou lalu melempar sesuatu yang bewarna merah ke pasukan aliansi. "Apa itu?" tanya Peter. "tu, petasan!" kata seorang murid Cuss High. Petasan itu lalu meledak dan ahmpir membakar celana Yosuke. Para murid Kukodou dan Karukozaka pun kembali melempar batu ke arah pasukan aliansi yang tak bisa berlindung.

"Ini sangat curang!" kata Yosuke. "MAJU!" teriak Kanji. Secara serentak mereka lalu berlari, sementara beberapa murid melempar batu kearah musuh. Mereka pun berhasil mendekati para musuh dan beberapa yang paling depan menghajar mereka. Beberapa murid berhasil kabur, sedangkan yang lainnya kurang beruntung.

Mereka yang tak sempat lari dihajar habis-habisan. Setelah itu, para pasukan aliansi pun kembali berjalan ke puncak bukit. "Sampai kapan kita bisa sampai ke puncak?" tanya Kanji, sambil menghindari serangan batu. "Gila jika aku tahu!" kata Yosuke, yang juga berlindung di sebuah pohon. Yosuke mengambil sebuah batu besar dan melemparnya ke arah berlawanan.

"Agh!" teriak seorang murid kesakitan. Aksi lempar batu pun terus terjadi. Tatsuya lalu mendatangi mereka, "Hey, apa ada dari kalian yang punya benda-benda tak berguna?" tanya Tatsuya. "Tunggu sebentar!" Yosuke lalu merogoh isi tasnya, "Lihat, aku punya kol basi!" kata Yosuke menyerahkan Tatsuya sebuah kol. "…" Tatsuya sweatdrop.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak ada bukan?" tanya Yosuke. "Terserah," Tatsuya lalu melempar kol itu ke seorang murid Karukozaka, yang ajaibnya tepat sasaran. "Kau punya sesuatu yang lebih keras?" tanya Tatsuya, lagi. Yosuke kembali merogoh tasnya, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kipas yang sudah berkarat. "Ini yang aku bilang!" Tatsuya lalu mengambil kipas itu dan melemparnya ke salah seorang murid lagi.

"Agh!" erang murid itu kesakitan, dia pun tersungkur dan pingsan. "Yeah!" sorak semua murid aliansi. Murid-murid yang tersisa kemudian kembali berlari melewati sebuah lorong bebatuan. "Maju, maju!" teriak Eikichi, mereka pun kembali berjalan, dan setelah melewati beberapa jalan sempit mereka akhirnya sampai ke sebuah sungai.

"Kita harus menyeberang," ucap Daisuke. "Tidak bisa, apa kau sudah lupa tahun lalu? Waktu itu seseorang terjatuh dan hampir hanyut kalau saja Souji tidak menolongnya" kata Yosuke. "Oh, aku baru ingat. Maksudmu orang gendut itu kan?". "Jadi, bagaimana cara ki—" semua orang langsung bersembunyi, ketika beberapa murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou muncul kembali, kali ini jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Menyerah saja! Kalian tak akan bisa sampai ke puncak gunung tepat waktu!" kata Charlie yang memimpin. Tatsuya lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melempar sebuah batu yang besar ke sungai sehingga airnya terciprat kemana-mana, tepatnya ke para murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou. Beberapa diantara terkena air dimatanya.

"Serang!" teriak Tatsuya, semua murid aliansi serentak melempar batu, kearah mereka yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Dammit!" teriak Charlie, terkena hantaman batu. "Mundur, mundur!" mereka lalu kembali berlari. "Kita harus mencari jalan lain keatas, kalian semua, berpencar!" perintah Tatsuya. "Lihat ke atas!" teriak seorang murid.

"Astaga…mereka akan menembakkannya lagi!" terjadi sebuah ledakan dari puncak bukit, diikuti sebuah batu besar lagi yang mengarah ke Yasogami. "Ini tidak bagus, jika ini terus berlangsung. Bisa gawat…" kata Monroe. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat berpencar!" perintah Tatsuya. Mereka semua pun mencari-cari ke sekitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Pratice Room.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo dan yang lain berkumpul di ruang basket, "Astaga, seluruh ruangan ini musnah!" kata Ikkaku. "Ini tak bagus, jika mereka tak berhasil mengalahkan para murid koboi bukit. Maka—" ucapan Ichigo dihentikan ketika Dojima dan Adachi kembali masuk ke ruangan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Daritadi kalian terus keluyuran…" kata Dojima.<p>

"Kami hanya khawatir karena sekolah kami dirusak…" kata Shuhei. "Sungguh? Kurasa benda ini terus muncul dari arah timur, satu-satunya tempat tertinggi dan terdekat dari sini adalah bukit Inaba. Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya!" kata Adachi. "Diam kau Adachi! Sudah kubilang berhentilah membocorkan hipotesis!" bentak Dojima

"Lagipula, bukannya kau sudah mati diseri sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada diseri ini dan menjadi asistenku?" tanya Dojima. "Aku mengambil peran berbeda di seri ini, pada seri sebelumnya aku adalah

Adachi Torui, dan di seri ini aku adalah Adachi Tohru!" jelas Adachi. "Itu omong kosong, dankau juga menghancurkan dinding ke-em— Tiarap!" teriak Dojima. Munculah sebuah batu besar lagi yang melayang diatas mereka sebelum akhirnya mendarat di ruang seni. "Sudah kuduga, benda itu berasal dari puncak bukit. Adachi, kau panggil beberapa unit untuk kesana!" teriak Dojima berlari keluar.

"I-Iya, pak!" Adachi pun ikut pergi. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke ruang seni!" kata Ichigo. "Hey, guys! Apa yang aku lewatkan?" kata Renji, datang sambil membawa sebuah kemasan _taiyaki. _Ichigo lalu menampeleng tangan Renji sehingga taiyaki-nya menghilang entah kemana. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kejam?".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: Samegawa River Center.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosuke, Kanji, Daisuke, dan Kou lalu berkumpul dipinggir sungai. "Bagaimana lagi caranya kita dulu menyeberang?" tanya Kou. "Seingatku disini dulu ada jembatan, tapi jembatan itu sudah rusak parah. Makanya ketika murid gendut itu berjalan, jembatan itu patah sebelah. Tapi kenapa sekarang hilang semua?" ucap Kanji.<p>

"Mungkin karena faktor alam, makanya jembatannya rusak dan hanyut…" kata Kou. "Tidak, coba kalian lihat ini!" Yosuke memungut sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kayu. "Kurasa para murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou telah merusak jembatan ini, jika aku tak salah maka mungkin jembatannya masih ada dibawah sini!" kata Yosuke. "Kalau begitu kita harus mengangkatnya!" kata Kou sambil mencopot sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

Dia lalu berjalan ke pinggir sungai yang masih tak dalam, dan meraba-raba sekitar. "Lebih baik kita bantu dia!" Yosuke dan yang lain pun ikut mencari di sekitar sungai. "Hey! Kesini!" teriak Daisuke, mereka lalu menghampirinya. "Kau mendapat sesuatu?" tanya Kou. "Sepotong dari jembatan ini masih ada dibawah sungai ini, lihat!" kata Daisuke menarik sebuah kayu yang saling berhubungan yang terkubur dibawah sungai.

"Ayo, bantu kita menarik ini!" teriak Yosuke, yang lain pun ikut memegang sebuah tali yang menghubungkan jembatan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya berhasil menarik jembatan itu dari bawah sungai. "Hah, hah. Ini sangat melelahkan," kata Yosuke, seraya menyingkirkan peluh di dahinya. "Uah, hah, hah. Kelihatannya jembatannya sudah rusak parah…" kata Kou, meneliti jembatan tua itu.

"Panggil murid-murid yang lain kesini!" kata Yosuke ke Kanji, "Baiklah…" Kanji lalu pergi mencari yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba: Road to Hill.<strong>

* * *

><p>Empat mobil polisi mengemudi kencang menuju ke bukit Inaba, disalah satu mobilnya terdapat Ryotaro Dojima dan Adachi. "Eh, pak. Anda yakin benda itu berasal dari punca bukit?" tanya Adachi. "Lebih baik kita mengeceknya, ini mungkin tindakan teroris atau— DAMN!" ada beberapa murid Kukodou yang berdiri di tengah jalan, sehingga Dojima membanting stirnya ke kiri.<p>

Mobil polisi yang berada dibelakannya terkena sundulan jok belakang mobil Dojima sehingga mobil itu terputar 60 derajat, sementara kedua mobil polisi yang berada dibelakang pun menghantam mobil yang terputar itu. "Hahahaha!" salah seorang murid Kukodou terawa seperti seperti maniak. "Baiklah, guys. Panggil yang lain, kita akan menghancurkan Yasogami!" perintah murid itu.

"Uhh…" Dojima melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya, dia lalu merangkak ke jalanan, beberapa orang lalu berkumpul untuk menolongnya bersama polisi-polisi yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: Center of Samegawa River.<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah memperbaiki posisi jembatan tersebut, dan juga menahannya dengan batu, satu persatu mereka lalu menyeberangi sungai itu. Dan setelah mendaki dari beberapa bebatuan, dan kerikil di sekitar jalan akhirnya mereka hampir sampai di puncak bukit, mereka lalu sampai di sebuah area yang sangat familiar.<p>

"Kenapa disini ada banyak sekali sampah?" tanya Tatsuya, melihat sebuah bukit sampah yang bertumpukan, "Dulu kita pernah kemping disini, dan para guru menyuruh kami semua untuk memungut sampah…" kata Yosuke, sambil berjalan-jalan ke sekitar, "Yosuke, AWAS!" teriak Daisuke, tiba-tiba dari sisi lain gundukan sampah itu munculah seorang murid Karukozaka yang melempar belati kearah Yosuke.

Yosuke mencoba menghindar, dan untungnya tangan kirinya hanya tergores sedikit, seluruh murid aliansi lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda, murid Karukozaka yang melempar belati itu lalu bersiul. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Tatsuya. "Apapun itu, itu pasti tidak bagus…" kata Monroe, seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada linggisnya.

Munculah sekitar dua puluhan murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou mereka semua mengelilingi gundukan sampah tempat para murid aliansi berdiri sekarang, "Kita dikepung…" bisik Eikichi. "Ini akan sangat buruk…" kata Yosuke, yang masih terbaring di tanah berpasir. "Jangan bergerak, kalau tidak kalian akan mati!" kata Charlie, memegang sebuah pedang.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B  
><strong>

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>Electronica in Velvet Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Menurut penelitian seseorang yang tak bisa dipercaya, gunung Everest bisa mengeluarkan sebuah gunung lain bernama Tsereve, nama yang aneh…" kata Yosuke, membacak sesuatu di lobby sebuah gedung. "Lalu apalagi? Apa gunung itu akan dimakan Barney?" tanya Souji dingin. "…" Yosuke terdiam.<p> 


	18. SECRET WAR: Follow Hanamura!

_Everything is failed, there is only one choice: Follow Hanamura!_

**Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru**

**Chapter 18: SECRET WAR: Follow Hanamura!**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I want to see you, but I__ am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Art Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, tempat ini hancur total…" kata Renji, yang entah sejak kapan mendapat taiyaki cadangan, Ichigo lalu menampeleng tangan Renji lagi, sehingga taiyaki-nya terlempat entah kemana, "Taiyaki-ku!" Renji pun pergi. "Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu padanya?" tanya Ishida. "Kenapa kau harus selalu bertanya padaku?" Ichigo balas tanya.<p>

"Dia masuk akal!" kata Renji yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali datang dengan sebungkus taiyaki. Ishida akhirnya menampeleng tangan Renji sehingga taiyaki-nya terlempar entah kemana…lagi. "Ayolah…" kata Renji, yang udah emosi. "Astaga, hey. Lihat kesini!" kata Ikkaku. Mereka semua lalu berkumpul didekat jendela.

Sekitar empat puluhan murid Kukodou menuju ke Yasogami, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Semuanya! Panggil bantuan!" teriak Kira. "Kita tak mungkin menang mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Shuhei. "Tenang, bung! Kau, kau panggil murid-murid yang lain. Sementara kami akan melawan mereka!" perintah Ichigo ke Kira. "Baiklah," Kira lalu pergi. "Taiyaki ku…" kata Renji. "Tunggu, pintu belakang terkunci!" kata Kira kembali lagi. "Kalau begitu cari cara lain, lewat jendela kek…" kata Ichigo. "Taiyakiku…" kata Renji. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari senjata atau semacamnya!" perintah Ichigo.

"Taiyaki-ku…" kata Renji lagi. "Diam Renji…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: Junkyard<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kita dikepung…" kata Monroe. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Peter, panik. "Diamlah!" kata Daisuke. "Aku punya ide!" Yosuke berusaha bangkit. "Hey, kau jangan bergerak!" kata seorang murid Kukodou menodongkan ujung pedangnya ke Yosuke, "Lihat, ADA PEGULAT!" tunjuk Yosuke ke langit, seluruh murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou langsung berbalik.<p>

"Lari!" teriak Tatsuya, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gundukan sampah itu dan akhirnya mereka berada di tengah-tengah gundukan sampah itu. Yosuke dan beberapa murid yang lain melihat ke sekeliling, beberapa murid yang ketinggalan harus berhadapan dengan musuh. Muncul dua murid yang menuruni gundukan sampah itu dan mencoba melawan Yosuke, Yosuke mengeluarkan kunai-nya dan berhadapan dengan dua orang itu.

Terjadilah pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat di areal sampah itu, Tatsuya berhadapan dengan Charlie, sedangkan Eikichi melawan Akira. Yosuke menghajar orang pertama dan berlindung dari orang kedua yang membawa sebuah pedang, dia berhasil menangkis serangan orang itu, dan menendang pedangnya sehingga terjatuh di gundukan sampah, dia lalu menebas pundak orang itu ketiga dia mau mengambil kembali pedangnya.

Orang yang tadi dia hajar oleh Yosuke lalu bangkit kembali dan menendang Yosuke dari belakang sehingga dia terjatuh ke gundukan sampah. Orang itu lalu menarik bahu Yosuke dan melemparnya kembali ke tempat sampah, tapi ketika dia mau menarik Yosuke lagi, Yosuke dengan sigap menusuk telapak tangan orang itu dengan kunainya.

"Hanamura, kita tidak bisa menang! Mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Tatsuya. "Ikut aku,aku tahu jalan keluarnya!" Yosuke balas teriak. **"IKUTI HANAMURA!". **Yosuke lalu menendang kesembarang arah sampah-sampah yang menghalangi jalannya dan mendorong beberapa murid Karukozaka yang berada didepannya. Semua orang dibelakangnya lalu mengikutinya sembari melawan beberapa murid lain.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari gundukan sampah yang luar biasa besar itu, dan berlari kembali ke arah hutan, "Astaga, aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa nanti!" kata Yosuke mencium bajunya sambil berlari.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Front Gate<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau? Heh? Minggir!" kata seorang murid Kukodou ketika Ichigo dan yang lain berdiri didepan gerbang. "Kalian tak akan menginjakkan satupun langkah kesini!" teriak Ichigo, mirip di trailer. Tiba-tiba datanglah sekitar sepuluh murid Yasogami dari belakang. "Kira!" kata Shuhei saat Kira muncul dari belakang.<p>

"Aku berhasil meminta mereka, semoga beruntung!" Kira pun kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Kalian akan kami kalahkan, maju _guys! _WATATATATOYA!" murid Kukodou yang yang paling terdepan menerjang ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo dengan mudahnya menghindar dan menjambak rambut murid itu lalu membanting mukanya ke besi pagar.

"Ryueaaa~!" seluruh murid Kukodou itu lalu menyerbu, Ichigo menendang salah seorang murid di perutnya lalu memukul salah satunya lagi di lehernya, tapi dia lalu dikeroyok oleh empat orang sekaligus, sementara Kira melempar batu yang entah di dapat ke bawah dari lantai dua. Renji dikepung oleh beberapa orang sekaligus, tapi dia lalu menendang salah seorang dari mereka dan memakai sikunya untuk memukul hidung orang yang memegangnya.

Mereka semua pun saling bertukar tinju dan tendangan, sementara itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: 1 kilometer from Top of Hill.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah, hah, hah! Kita berhasi lolos dari mereka!" kata Tatsuya, yang langsung jatuh terjungkal ke tanah. "Kurasa kita sudah hampir sampai di puncak bukit. Aku mengingat tempat ini, kita dulu pernah melewati jalan ini…" kata Yosuke melihat ke kiri-kanan. "Kalau begitu, dimana jalan selanjutnya?" tanya Eikichi. "Jika aku tak salah, ada sebuah pendakian setelah kita melewati semak-semak i— astaga…" kata Yosuke, tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanji, menghampirinya, dan ternyata, terdapat sebuah pembatas yang sangat panjang di atas pendakian, yang dipenuhi banyak kayu, besi, dan ban bekas. Diatas pembatas itu terdapat beberapa murid yang melempar batu ke arah mereka. "Berlindung!" teriak Tatsuya, semua orang dengan tepat waktu tiarap, tapi Daisuke terkena salah satu batu yang mengenai dahinya.

"Agh! Rragh!" teriak Daisuke kesakitan. "Damn, kepalanya berdarah. Apa ada yang membawa kotak P3k?" tanya Kou. "Aku!" kata seorang murid Seven Sister melempar sebuah kotak ke Kou. Kou dengan keahlian bermain basketnya menangkap kotak itu dan mencoba memperban luka Daisuke. "Ini yang namanya keluar dari kandang macan, masuk ke kandang buaya!" kata Tatsuya, berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari hujan batu.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara, jika kita disini terus. Habislah kita!" ucap Yosuke, melindungi kepalanya dengan tas yang dia bawa. "Tunggu, Kanji, dimana kau?" teriak Yosuke. "A-Ada apa?" tanya Kanji, melindungi kepalanya dengan perisai. "Monroe!" teriak Yosuke lagi. "Bluyoblok~!" Monroe balas teriak. "Apa?" tanya Yosuke. "Apa apa?" Monroe balas tanya.

"Kau punya bahan peledak atau semacamnya?" tanya Yosuke. "Tunggu sebentar, ini!" Monroe menyerahkan sebuah petasan, Yosuke hanya memandang petasan itu dengan ekspresi neko-neko. "Kau punya lebih banyak?" tanya Yosuke, lagi. "Er, baiklah. Ini dia dua petasan!" kata Monroe, memberikan dua petasan lagi kepada Yosuke.

"….Kanji siapkan perisaimu!" perintah Yosuke. "Er, baiklah?". "Baiklah, kau lindungi aku dari depan dengan perisaimu, lalu aku berada dibelakangmu. Jika kita sudah cukup dekat maka aku akan meledakkan pembatas itu dengan petasan neko-neko ini!" jelas Yosuke. "Baiklah, aku mengerti…" kata Kanji. "Lindungi si _whats-your-face _itu!" perintah Eikichi.

"_LET'S ROCK!" _teriak Yosuke, dia dan Kanji pun menyerbu kerarah pembatas itu. Kanji lalu melindungi diri mereka dari hujan batu dengan perisai yang dia bawah.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Front Gate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Salah seorang murid Kukodou terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan gaya yang sangat alay, seluruh murid Kukodou lainnya lalu mundur secara serentak. "Lempari mereka batu!" teriak seorang murid Kukodou, "Weyah, Eeyyah!" mereka semua lalu melempar batu kearah Ichigo dan yang lain, "Mundur, mundur!" teriak Ichigo, mereka akhirnya berlarian masuk ke dalam sekolah.<p>

"Kunci dan halangi pintu masuk dengan barang apapun yang kalian lihat!" teriak Ichigo, mereka semua lalu melempar beberapa meja dan kursi, sebuah lemari, loker sepatu, dan beberapa benda lainnya, _DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! _Para murid Kukodou berusaha mendobrak pintu, "Pintu itu tak akan bertahan lama, lebih baik kita cari senjata dan—".

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kira yang datang dari lantai dua. "Panggil bantuan lebih banyak!" teriak Renji, sambil melempar sebuah kursi ke depan pintu. Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terdengar sebuah nyanyian aneh, _"Dunia akan segera berakhir~!" terdengar sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang retak, "DUNIA AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIR~!" teriak orang itu lagi, di ikuti sebuah suara benda retak._

"_DAN AKU MERASA BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA~!" _terdengar sebuah suara seperti orang yang dipukul yang sangat keras. "Suaranya dari pintu belakang!" mereka lalu langsung meluncur ke belakang. Dan membuka pintunya, ternyata orang itu adalah Black Fox, "Kau kan—" kata semua orang disitu minus Black Fox. "Percakapannya nanti saja! Lebih baik kita kalahkan mereka dulu!" ucap Black Fox sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. _PRANG! Terdengar suara jendela pecah dari lantai dua. _Mereka pun naik ke atas untuk mengecek-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: 1 kilometer from the top.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanji dan Yosuke terus meluncur ke arah pelindung yang terbuat dari kayu, ban bekas, dan benda-benda rongsokan lainnya, Yosuke lalu melempar ketiga petasan yang dia pegang ke arah perisai itu ketiga jarak mereka hanya lima belas meter, akhirnya pembatas itu mulai terbakar, "Astaga, mundur! Kembali ke <em>camp!" <em>teriak seorang murid Karukozaka yang berdiri diatas pembatas itu.

Semua orang yang melempar batu tadi langsung mundur, "SERANG!" teriak Eikichi, seluruh murid aliansi lalu berlarian keluar dari hutan, Tatsuya lalu berlari kearah Yosuke dan Kanji berdiri, "Kerja bagus!" ucap Tatsuya, "Ini bukan apa-a—" pandangan Yosuke menjadi kabur, dia lalu terjatuh terguling-guling ke bawah, _"Senpai!" teriak Kanji dari kejauhan, _apakah sejauh itu? Entahlah, dia merasa badannya sangat ringan.

"Ah, laut…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: Class 2-A<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa murid Kukodou memanjat kedalam kelas dengan cara menaiki tangga, Black Fox dengan cepat menendang tangga itu sebelum murid-murid itu berhasil naik. "Cepat! Kalian halangi mereka jangan sampai mereka berhasil masuk kedalam!" perintah Black Fox. <em>PRANG! <em>Terdengar suara jendela pecah lagi. "Ini tidak ada akhirnya!".

"Damn!" Black Fox lalu berlari keluar kelas dan, beberapa murid Kukodou telah merayap masuk lewat jendela diseluruh koridor, "Disana kau rupanya, Harloquin!" kata seorang murid Kukodou, kepada Black Fox yang siap tempur, "Aku tak mengenalmu!" kata Black Fox, mengeratkan pegangannya ke katana-nya. "Aku adalah adik dari, Refy!" teriak orang itu.

"Kau telah membunuh kakakku! A-A-Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! RAA~!" dia lalu menyerbu kearah Black Fox, Black Fox mengayunkan katana-nya dengan cepat sebelum Refy sempat menyerangnya dengan apa yang tampaknya seperti sepasang_ razor. _"Aku, Stan Firey. Akulah sang kegelapan, akulah pedang pembasmi iblis, AKHIRMU SUDAH DATANG, HARLOQUIN!" Stan menyerbu kembali ke Black Fox.

"Ini akan sangat menyebalkan…" gumam Black Fox.

**B**

**E**

**R  
><strong>

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, guys! Aku lupa bilang ini, dan yeah. Aku memang lupa, sekarang aku sudah resmi setahun jadi author, aku lupa bilang hari merdeka pada chapter sebelumnya, dan saya juga mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini, siapun kalian…" kata author, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chie. "Aku akan membeli steak…" mereka berdua lalu lompat-lompat gaje entah kemana.<strong>

**"Oh yeah, bukannya ada dua game persona baru yang akan muncul tahun depan?" tanya Yosuke ke Souji. "Shut up, Yosuke!" kata Souji. "Salah satu gamenya menceritakan kau kembali ke Inaba, keren bukan?" tanya Yosuke, "Shut up, Yosuke!" desis Souji dingin. "Kudengar namamu nanti adalah Yu Narukami, terdengar sangat banci, kan?" tanya Yosuke lagi.**

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

**_"_...Lalu aku menemukan Yosuke yang terkapar di jalanan, dia sepertinya baru di-ziodyne oleh seseorang!" jelas Kanji kepada Yukiko. "Oh mmyy Goddd~!" kata Yukiko sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulutnya, salah! Maksudnya keluar mulutnya! "Ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Ragna. "Nii-san! Disana kau rupanya, ayo bertarung!" kata Jin dengan lebay-nya.**

**"Please Reviuwwwwwwww~!" **


	19. SECRET WAR: Unsolved Equation, Final

_If p, then q…_

* * *

><p><strong>Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru<strong>

**Chapter 19: SECRET WAR: Unsolved Equation**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>_ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I want to see you, but I__ am still a careless boy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: In front of Karukozaka's barrier.<strong>

_Semuanya menjadi gelap…apa aku akan mati?_

Apa aku tak bisa seperti Souji?

…

…_.._

_Tidak,_

_Aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri, aku tak bisa terus seperti ini._

_Ini semua belum selesai, aku akan terus berjuang…_

**And thus, the equation is solved…**

* * *

><p>"Hey, dia kembali bangun!" teriak seseorang, mata Yosuke terlalu kabur untuk melihatnya. "Senpai, oi!" teriak Kanji mendatangi Yosuke yang sepertinya terbaring, dari kejauhan terdengar suara yel-yel. Yosuke tanpa mementingkan dirinya segera mencoba untuk bangun, walaupun seluruh badannya menjerit untuk menolak.<p>

"Hah, hah. Apa yang…terjadi?" tanya Yosuke, ke Kanji yang berjongkok didekatnya. "Salah seorang murid Karukozaka melempar sebuah batu yang tepat mengenai kepalamu, kau lalu pingsan, dan jatuh terguling-guling menuruni bukit, jika saja Peter dan Monroe tidak menahanmu, mungkin kau sudah mati menghantam sebuah batu besar…" jelas Kanji.

"Sungguh? L-Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Yosuke, terburu-buru. "Beberapa murid dari komite kesehatan membawa sebuah kotak P3K, sehingga kami bisa menghentikan pendarahanmu…" kata Tatsuya, yang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menunjuk perban di kepala Yosuke. "…lalu sisa dari kami menyerbu masuk setelah kau meledakkan pembatas dengan petasan roket itu," lanjut Tatsuya.

"Kita harus membantu— Ugh!" gerutu Yosuke, kesakitan. "Santai saja, bro. Kita sudah berhasil mengendalikan situasi, mereka sempat menembakkan dua batu lagi ke sekolahmu, tapi, kami sudah berhasil menghancurkannya, yang tersisa hanya bos mereka, beserta beberapa murid yang masih bertahan…" jelas Kanji.

"Hazama…".

* * *

><p><strong>Yasogami: 2F Corridor.<strong>

"Mati kau~!" teriak Stan, menyerbu ke Kurokitsune. _Tring! Trang! _Kurokitsune dengan sigap mengambil langkah mundur sambil menangkis serangan dari Stan dengan kedua _razor _miliknya. Kurokitsune lalu menendang perut Stan, sehingga dia terhempas mundur. Kurokitsune lalu mencoba untuk menyerang balik menggunakan katana-nya tapi Stan dengan cekatan menendang pedangnya sehingga menyasar ke jendela sekolah disamping mereka.

"Gezz, bertarung di tempat sempit begini…" gumam Kurokitsune. "Ada apa? Kau takut?" tanya Stan, dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Kalau begini, aku terpaksa menggunakannya…" kata Kurokitsune, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dari apa yang tampaknya sebuah tas kecil panjang, yang hampir sampai ke sepatunya, "Apa yang kau mau lakukan? Apapun yang kau lakukan tak bisa menandingiku, Harloquin…" kata Stan, melirik tajam ke arah Kurokitsune.

"Blade of Totsuka, nox-restriction, _RELASE!" _ Kurokitsune mengeluarkan sebuah pedang tua, yang tampaknya sudah berkarat. "Mwuahahahaha! HANYA ITU! HANYA ITU YANG KAU KELUARKAN? MEMALUKAN! HAHAHA—" _prang! Seluruh kaca jendela disekitar mereka langsung pecah seketika. _"Da' hell…" gumam Stan terkejut.

"Bersiaplah…" kata Kurokitsune. "Shit…".

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Hill: <strong>**Main Camp.**

Kou menghajar Akira sehingga dia terhempas ke api unggun, tapi dengan segera dia bangkit dan mencopot jaketnya yang terbakar, "Kau hebat…" kata Akira. "Hah, hah. Diam kau…" ujar Kou, kelelahan. "Sayangnya, aku tak punya banya waktu untuk bermain denganmu, jadi…" Akira lalu berlari kearah Kou dengan kecepatan tinggi,

"Tidak!" teriak Kou, mencoba untuk menghindar tapi dia tak bisa, Akira sudah satu meter dari tempatnya dia berdiri sekarang, "TIDAK SECEPAT ITU!" Yosuke lalu muncul, lalu melempar sebuah kunai-nya tepat ke tangan kanan Akira yang bersiap menyerang Kou. "Yosuke!" gumam Kou. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kou, menatap ke perban dikepala-nya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, si hebat Yosuke sudah datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu!" kata Yosuke, dengan lebaynya."Kurasa benturan dikepalamu cukup parah…" ujar Kou, sambil ber-sweatdrop. "Ayo, mulai banjir darah ini!" teriak Yosuke menyerang bagaikan banteng mengamuk kearah Akira. "Hmph!" Akira menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

_Tring, trang, DUAK! _Yosuke berusaha untuk menyerang Akira, walaupun akhirnya Akira dapat menagkis serangan dari Yosuke dan menendangnya sampai jatuh tersungkur di dekat Kou, "Whoa, kau terlalu memaksakannya bung!" kata Kou. "Kalian tak bisa mengalahkanku, bersiaplah untuk kalah, _hobknockers!" _teriak Akira, menerjang kearah mereka.

"Damn!" Yosuke berusaha kembali bangkit, sementara Kou sudah bersiap untuk menerima serangan. "MAKAN INI!" teriak Akira, sambil mencabut kunai yang menancap ditangan kirinya dan melemparnya kearah Yosuke, Yosuke menangkis kunai itu dengan kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya. "Tch, ini berbahaya!" katanya.

Kou lalu menendang batu yang berada didekatnya walaupun meleset, "Aku yang akan menangani ini, kau pergi hentikan bos mereka!" teriak Kou. "Tangannya sudah terluka, aku yakin aku bisa menang!" sambung Kou sebelum Yosuke sempat protes. Yosuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, "Jangan mati ya!" katanya sebelum menaiki sebuah undakan tangga tua.

Disekeliling terdapat beberapa murid yang masih berkelahi, Yosuke berlari secepat mungkin menuju puncak bukit, seraya melewati mesin Terribles Inferno yang sudah dirusak. Dia merasa sedikit, sangat gelisah. Dia sendiri,sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke tempat dimana semuanya akan berakhir, semuanya terasa sangat cepat, tanpa disadari dia sudah sampai ke puncak.

Tak ada seorang pun disitu, "Huh?" Yosuke bingung. "Kelihatannya kau berhasil sampai kesini…." ujar Hazama, datang melewati anak tangga juga. "You…." Yosuke menunjuk ke arah Hazama. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa memaksa kami untuk sejauh ini, kurasa aku memang harus mengalahkanmu". "Hentikan ini semua, kau telah dipermainkan oleh Ning!" geram Yosuke.

"Aku tak melihat _point_-mu untuk mengatakan itu!" Hazama memandang tajam kearah Yosuke. "Tsk, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua?" tanya Yosuke, hembusan angin membuat pepohonan disekitar mereka bergerak. "Kenapa? Sungguh, kukira kau sudah diberitahu mereka. Salah satu dari murid yang terbunuh itu, dia adalah orang yang selalu menemani-ku, ketika aku diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh seluruh sekolah, hanya dia, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang bersamaku…" ujar Hazama.

"Yang melakukan semua itu sebenarnya adalah Kukodou! Merekalah yang ada dibalik itu semua!" geram Yosuke lagi, "Cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengarmu lagi, pembicaraan ini tidak berguna!" Hazama memasang kuda-kuda-nya. "Tsk, sepertinya, aku tak punya pilihan selain _beat the crap out of you!" _Yosuke pun ikut memasang ancang-ancang.

Yosuke berlari kearah Hazama seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai cadangan dari tas kecilnya, Hazama pun telah bersiap…

Yosuke menghajar Hazama dengan dua pukulan yang mengenai dadanya, "Hah! Serangan seperti itu hanya bagaikan lalat yang hinggap ditubuhku!" geram Hazama. "Sial!" Yosuke berusaha menancapkan kunai-nya kearah Hazama, tapi dengan cepat Hazama menggapai tangan Yosuke dan memutarnya beserta tubuh Yosuke sampai terjatuh ke tanah. "Sial!".

Hazama mengepalkan tangannya, dia lalu mengarahkan tinjunya keperut Yosuke, "S—" Yosuke memutar tubuhnya dan berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Hazama, "Kau bagus, tapi kau perlu lebih dari itu!" Hazama menendang tangan kiri Yosuke hingga kunainya terjatuh ke tebing, "Ah!" Yosuke mencoba mengambil kunainya kembali yang sudah hampir terjatuh, tanpa disadari dari belakang Hazama bersiap menyerangnya

_Duak! _Yosuke terseret hampir ke ujung tebing, pada detik terakhir, dia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali, dia lalu menendang kunai yang tadi berusaha dia ambil kearah Hazama. Hazama menunduk dan berhasil menghindari kunai tersebut. Yosuke mengambil kesempatan ini dan menendang Hazama sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah.

Yosuke bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan kunai-nya yang lain, namun, dia berhenti ketika kunainya tinggal satu senti dari leher Hazama. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Hazama. "Aku tak pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu, dan semua masalah yang akan kualami" kata Yosuke, kembali berdiri. _"Bedebah!" _Hazama dengan cepat menendang Yosuke, sehingga dia terkapar.

"Argh!" erang Yosuke. "Inilah akhirmu, The Bringer!" ucap Hazama, berjalan sempoyongan kearah Yosuke yang tak bisa bangun. "Shit!" kutuk Yosuke. Hazama menggapai kaus Yosuke, dan dengan perlahan menyeretnya ke ujung tebing. "Oi! K-Kau gila! Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" teriak Yosuke. "Aku akan…_memusnahkanmu" _ucap Hazama dingin.

**JLEB! **"UAAARGH! GAAAAGH!" Hazama melolong kesakitan, Yosuke dengan susah payah menaikkan kepalanya yang terbaring ke tanah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Hazama memegang tangan kanan-nya yang seperti tertancap sebuah pisau, "Kelihatannya, aku terlambat…" sesosok orang berjalan mendekat kearah Yosuke dan Hazama yang masih kesakitan.

"Kurokitsune!" sahut Yosuke ke arah Kurokitsune, pedang Totsuka ditangan. "Kejutan macam apa ini?" tanya Hazama miris. "Hentikan ini semua…" ucap Kurokitsune. "Rgh!" Hazama berlari kearah Kurokitsune, tangan dikepalkan. Dengan cepat Kurokitsune menghantamkan pangkal pedang Totsuka-nya tepat kearah perut Hazama.

"Guagh!" Hazama mengerang kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ditanah yang berdebu. "Jangan melawannya, biarkan aliran ini membawamu…" kata Kurokitsune, menatap Hazama yang setengah pingsan. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Yosuke, memecah keheningan. "Hey, apakah itu yang kau bilang kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Kurokitsune, seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke Yosuke yang masih terjatuh.

Yosuke menggapai tangan itu dan berhasil berdiri. Untuk sesaat, Yosuke merasakan sesuatu yang sangat _familiar, _tapi sebelum Yosuke benar-benar berhasil berdiri, pemandangan didepannya membuat matanya membelak, keringat mengucur dari belakangnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kurokitsune, dengan pelan Kurokitsune dan mendapati Shi Rui Ning yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"K-Kau…" gumam Hazama, yang berusaha bangun. "Kurasa aku sedikit terlambat dari apa yang harus dilakukan. Mencoba menyurupai semua gerakan dan waktu di masa ini sangat sulit…" kata Shi Rui Ning, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Akhirnya kau memunculkan dirimu…" kata Kurokitsune, dia melompat kearah Shi Rui Ning, dengan pedang Totsuka ditangan.

**CTRING! TRANG! TRING!**

Dengan cepat, Shi Rui Ning menaikkan sabit yang hampir setinggi badannya, dan menangkis serangan-serangan dari Kurokitsune. Kurokitsune menatap Shi Rui Ning, bersiap untuk membunuhnya. Shi Rui Ning, tersenyum sinis kearah Kurokitsune. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mencoba membunuhku sekarang, semua usahamu sia-sia! Hehehe…" ujarnya.

"Bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap _Legacy _itu, apa kau tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan benda terkutuk itu?" tanya Kurokitsune. Shi Rui Ning dengan cepat menghunuskan sabitnya ke arah Kurokitsune, sebelum dia sempat untuk menghindar, bahu kirinya terkena ujung sabit Shi Rui Ning. "Rrgh!" geram Kurokitsune. "Apa yang kulakukan hanya untuk kebaikan manusia, kaulah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Peranmu tak lebih dari itu, orang itulah yang akan memutuskan bagaimana kegunaan _legacy!" _tunjuk Shi Rui Ning ke arah Yosuke.

Hening sejenak, "Persetan dengan itu!" Kurokitsune menghantamkan pedang Totsuka-nya ke sabit Shi Rui Ning hingga terbang jauh dan jatuh sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pedang Totsuka milik Kurokitsune mulai retak dan hampir setengah dari besi pedang itu terjatuh. "Shit…" kutuk Kurokitsune. "Mwahaha, kurasa Cuma sebatas itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh mainanmu…" ledek Shi Rui Ning, menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah Kurokitsune.

"Guaaagh!" Kurokitsune terjatuh, topengnya mulai retak. "Kurasa kau tak membutuhkan itu lagi, _Souji Seta!" _ Shi Rui Ning menajamkan kata-kata terakhrnya, seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lagi. Mata Yosuke membelak, Kurokitsune menendang kaki Shi Rui Ning dan mengantamkan tinjunya kembali ke wajahnya, salah satu lensa kacamatanya retak.

"Ugh! Sialan, semua hal ini membuatku lelah, tapi, kurasa aku harus mengambil salah satu dari kalian dulu" ujarnya, seraya menggosok darah yang mengalir di mulutnya. Shi Rui Ning lalu mengambil patahan pedang Totsuka yang tadi retak, dan berjalan kearah Hazama. "HENTIKAN!" teriak Yosuke. "S-SHIT!" kutuk Hazama yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkabmu lagi, aku sudah mendapat sebagian kecil dari _legacy _yang aku cari!" dengan itu, dia menaikkan patahan pedang Totsuka itu tepat dibawah Hazama. Kurokitsune dan Yosuke menatap dengan horor. Shi Rui Ning dengan cepat menghunuskan patahan pedang Totsuka itu ke Hazama, "Hentikan!" teriak seorang wanita yang melempar dirinya diantara Hazama dan Shi Rui Ning.

**JLEB! **Hazama dengan perlahan membuka matanya, ia melihat darah segar yang menetes, dia menengok keatas. Sebuah pedang tertancap di bahu Reiko. "A-Ah…." Hazama terkejut, seluruh perutnya serasa dihantam dengan keras. "Apa ini? Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini semua, permainan ini semakin berbahaya, berhati-hatilah Icaruz!" ucap Shi Rui Ning, terkejut.

"A-Aku…Aku sudah mengetahui s-se—" Reiko terbatuk, dan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak, "Aku…sudah mengetahui seluruh rencanamu…" ia akhirnya terjatuh ketanah. "..., kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, kau sudah menyamakan perhitungan ini, Souji Seta…" ia menatap ke Kurokitsune, bukan Souji Seta untuk sepersekian detik sebelum lari kearah hutan.

"TUNGGU JAHANAM!" teriak Yosuke berusaha mengejarnya. "Hentikan itu!" kata Souji, seraya mencabut setengah dari topengnya yang masih melekat diwajahnya. "K-kau, kau Souji kan? Kenapa…" Yosuke baru menyadari bahwa topeng dari Kurokitsune sudah retak. "Kelihatannya ini perlu penjelasan yang panjang. Tapi untuk saat ini…" Tatsuya, Eikichi, Kou, dan Kanji berlari keatas undakan tangga.

"Yosuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kou. "Apa yang—" Kanji menatap ke arah Hazama yang menangis disamping tubuh Reiko yang terkulai lemas. "!" teriak Hazama, menggelegar diseluruh puncak bukit.

_The equation managed to solved and matched, now, it's all up to you…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "Arggghhh! Akhirnya writer block-ku hilang! YEAH! Untung aku berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum deadline Fanfiction Contest!" teriak author sambil loncat-loncat gaje. "Ikh, si author-nya jadi gila!" kata Yosuke. Munculah Souji aka Yu, yang kancing bajunya dikancing. "Heyyy! Guys! Akhirnya kita dianimasikan, dibuat remake, dan kita bakal bertarung bagaikan orang gila di Mayonaka Arena!" kata Souji aka Yu.

"Yeah!" sorak semua P4 cast. Munculah Aigis dari gua Papilon Hearts (wreaaagh!), "Wih, ada terminator!" kata Yukiko. "Bukan! Aku adalah _the game!" _kata Aigis, sambil mengeluarkan seluruh misile dan senjatanya. "Waghh!" semua P4 cast ditambah author langsung lari-lari gaje sambil ditembak-tembak Aigis.

"**PLEASE REVIEW!" **teriak author sambil lari.


End file.
